Beauty and The Rick
by Sophiasown
Summary: He needed a wife to save the place he called home. She needed a place to start over. Can Rick and Michonne be what each other need? Short story, fast burn. Rick is A brute and Michonne is a beauty. No angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I** have no idea where this is going but I'm happy to explore wherever it takes me. It was originally supposed to be a one shot but I think I can crank out a few more chapters. This was fun. I hope you guys like it!

Sophia

* * *

Rick was a dead man walking. Even from the grave George Augustus Grimes ruled with an iron fist. His face showed the displeasure at the ridiculousness of the quandary at hand. A week later and it still sounded ludicrous. He shouldn't be in competition for something that was rightfully his. Considering he'd been the only Grimes' boy to help his mother with the running's of _Sweethearts,_ plus oversee the general running's of his own place - _Serenity_ since his father's passing while his brother and cousin shared duties at _Silver_.

"Your daddy's will is clear as the water from the stream that runs behind my mama's house," Philip Blake, friend and lawyer to George Grimes said as he continued to face three scowls that belonged to George's two sons, Rick, Shane and lone nephew, Dwight.

Rick slammed his hand on the old cedar desk in his father's office, frustration emanating from his fists. "It ain't fair!"

"Now, Rick let's not be hasty. Daddy was always a man with a plan. We gotta trust him on this one." This was coming from Shane who was more than satisfied with _Silver_ just getting by. If it wasn't for the subsidizing from Sweethearts and the patronizing from their loyal customers there wouldn't be any Silver to talk about. The Triple S Ranch was a triad, but essentially Sweethearts, Serenity and Silver were each their own entity.

"Don't tell me what to be Shane!" Rick yelled in response, his mother's presence in his father's recliner slipping from his mind. His mother preferred to stay in the background while Phillip went over the clauses in her husband's will, again. "Sorry, mama."

Georgia Grimes was a silver haired beauty who specialized in grace and poise a lot of women young and old envied.

"It's ok, son. If I may interject, boys. Your father and uncle wanted the best for all of you. He knew if left to your own devices you two -," she said pointing to Rick and Dwight, "Would never find a girl to settle down with. And you -," she looked determinedly at Shane, "Would have too much!"

She too wanted her sons and nephew to settle down, but it had been like pulling teeth.

"So he's forcing our hands by making us marry just to get money that belong to us?" Rick had no comprehension for his father's logic.

"Aunt Georgia, it ain't fair that this thing is a competition between us," Dwight said, he was raised on the Sweethearts farm after his father Gary passed away from a riding accident. He was as much a son to Georgia as Shane and Rick were.

"Look boys. It's all here in black and white. The first one of you to marry gets a lump sum payment. The first one to bear a son within a year of their marriage will be rewarded one hundred thousand dollars. Now we've already lapsed two whole weeks so that race starts today. Georgia, you call me if you need anything okay."

Phillip closed his leather briefcase, straightened his tie, kissed Georgia and left, leaving the three grown men to ponder the severity of their situations.

"Hell! I can get Andrea to marry me by the mornin'. And what woman wouldn't want to have my baby?" Shane was the over-cocky, overconfident type. He'd been chasing Andrea for the past three years, unchallenged by her remaining the road runner to his coyote.

"Your father maybe unconventional in his methods, boys, but he means well. You don't have to do it, but the money would help each of you in some way. You all are trying to make a name for yourselves." Georgia paused, contemplating the validity of her own words. "Think about it. See if you're willing to sacrifice your singleness for a chance at a home and family."

"I'm only doing this 'cause I need the money. Not 'cause I wanna compete with y'all. Silver is barely keeping its head above water as is. Without the funds we won't be able to pay the bills soon enough." Dwight's options were limited, but he felt certain he'd find a wife.

"Sorry to tell you, Dwight, but you ain't winning this race. Neither are you, Rick. Can't tell you the last time I've seen either of you with a woman." Shane turned, facing Rick. "Jessie had her eyes on you for months now. Why dont'chya roll with that? Mama I'll see you later. Dwight and I got some deliveries to take care of." Shane and Dwight said brief farewells and left.

Georgia saw the fizzle in Rick's stance once his brother and cousin left the room. Out of all her sons, Rick worked the hardest. He started early and finished late; he was the first man out on the field and the last man in the stables, retiring for the day long after the sun went down. His dedication to their business didn't leave much time for recreation. His workaholic nature left room for concern. Rick had a goal in mind; once he put his mind to something, nothing was going to stop him from achieving it. This time money was his hindrance. Georgia conducted her own perusal of the books on Sweethearts, she knew their drawbacks. Her husband had always been a prudent man, believing in saving for a rainy day. She never thought the only way to have access to the funds George had tactically saved was through a clause in his will. She was grateful for his life insurance, but even that was dwindling.

"Rick, look at me."

Rick turned his eyes to his mother, her oceanic blue eyes matching his identically. She held his cheek as she spoke, her gently touch softening his stance considerably. "When your father and I met all we had was love, and a dream. But love doesn't pay bills. Daydreaming about your dreams doesn't make them come true. You have to go after them. I know what's in here. But there's more to life than work. I think you should at least try. Maybe finding someone to share your dream with is exactly what you need."

Rick's savored his mother's words in earnest. She never lead him astray with her keen and timely advice… but a wife? A real wife? He wasn't sure if he wanted or needed that kind of commitment in his already hectic life.

"I'll think about it, mama." It was all he could think about for the past two weeks. Now that he understood the complexities of the codicil, there was no way around it. He had to find himself a wife. He couldn't ponder on it anymore. The time for thinking was over. Now was a time for action.

* * *

"What's bothering ya?"

Daryl noticed Rick had been distracted all morning. It took them twenty minutes to fix one hole in the fence. They never crossed ten. They had ten more holes to go, and the ball of fire in the sky was threatening to disintegrate them with the thick heat it was dishing out.

"It's nothin'. After this I need you and Eddie to check the water pump. Somethin' seems to be slowin' it down."

The pump itself needed to change, along with the fence they were mending. Everything needed a makeover. To do that he needed the chunk of money in his father's will. It was the only way he could turn the ranch around and make a profit. Right now they were running on bare minimum. The vast land they owned continued to appreciate in value, but the continued operating costs remained substantial.

Sweethearts, named after his father's nickname for his mother was a ranch specializing in raising young livestock for the purpose of selling or butchering. Rick had plans to be progressive wanting to expand their borders. To do all he planned needed money. To get the money he needed a wife. There was nothing he could do to change that.

"I need a wife."

The words stilled the casual, hot air between him and Daryl. Daryl was Rick's right hand man on the ranch, and a close friend. They weathered a storm or two together over the years fortifying a bond with the loner.

"Yeah, that's a good one." Rick was never good at making jokes, but Daryl chuckled at his random, unexpected sentence.

"I'm serious. It's in the will. The first son to marry gets a lump sum. That kinda money could change everythin' around here."

"You're serious? Then you do need to get a wife." Daryl's observation annoyed Rick immensely.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He was barking, which meant he was getting agitated. Daryl tried to soften his approach.

"Well, I ain't seen ya with none 's all I'm sayin'."

"Well, I'm gonna get one Daryl! That's the plan anyways." He just didn't know from where. He didn't mix too well with the women in Oakland.

"Jessie?" Daryl had all but grinded out her name between his pressed lips. He knew Jessie and Rick had something a few months ago, but the weird owl lady never seemed right for his buddy. When Rick ended their brief non-existent relationship Jessie didn't take it too well. She had gone from heartbroken to overbearing, dropping off cakes or pies every other day hoping to catch Rick's eye again. Rick was too nice to turn her away.

In Rick's defence for that err in judgement, his father had died suddenly. He wasn't the clearest thinker during his mourning period.

"Not Jessie."

Jessie had been a bad decision one night when lust overpowered loneliness. While his heart was mostly disengaged in their two week affair, hers was all in. She was sweet and nice, but their relationship always felt one-sided. The scale was unbalanced. She always got more out of their affair than he did. When Rick ended it Jessie was heartbroken. No, Jessie wasn't the right woman for him. She never was.

He needed someone that was different to all the other women he knew, which meant she couldn't be found in Oakland Springs.

"Maybe you should talk to Carol."

Carol was the town's Jack of all trades, finding simple solutions for difficult problems when even the professionals failed. She was a liaison for the local office, plus moonlighted as an unqualified psychiatrist on the side. She'd been a friend of the Grimes' for more than ten years. She pulled Rick out of a bind more times than he could count.

"I think I'll go see her."

"Otherwise, you can always put an ad out in the Oakland Chronicle."

"And ad in the papers? For a wife?" Rick could see it now -

 _Local cowboy seeking a wife to meet the demands of his dead father's will._

"Don't think I'm that desperate. Yet." He would go to see Carol today. Hopefully she'd find him a decent girl to marry, preferably one who wouldn't mind sharing his bed, and making a baby with him as soon as they were married.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

The dust the stuffy taxi left in its wake had finally settled around Michonne, unlike her mind that was still in a state of unbelief at the fact she was going to marry a stranger. She assumed she was at the right house. The healthy green spread was large, expanding in every direction with almost nowhere in sight. She heard the distinct sound of cows mooing, cocks crowing and an array of birds tweeting in the background, giving her new surroundings a strong country feel. Not to mention it was the only house for a few miles. Michonne wondered if her city head could ever get accustomed to this type of desolation. Beads of sweat slipped down her cleavage, the heat was palpable, like a constant slap to her face. She was beginning to think the business suit she wore today wasn't suitable for her new home. Once she passed the interview, that is. Technically it wasn't a job interview.

Who interviewed to become someone's wife?

Desperation had brought Michonne to a new low. The bills her hardened brother had stacked up before his murder had crippled her bank account considerably. She had no money left to pay back her student loans. With a fresh business degree, but no job, qualifications, but no experience she had been relegated to dead end jobs that barely kept her lights on.

No one in the city was hiring. Things had been rough after the storm of 2016 destroyed the infrastructure and crippled the economy. People were still recovering two years later. Michonne had been collateral damage in it all. When her mother's friend Carol contacted her catch up, Michonne felt compelled to share the dire straits circumstances she found herself in with the woman she had known most of her life. Carol didn't hesitate to tell Michonne about the opening for a position at a Ranch in Oakland. She didn't tell her everything upfront,; the position was for a wife to a one of a kind Rancher named Rick Grimes who needed a wife for a year.

She didn't want to consider the offer at first, but she couldn't leave things up to chance. The sizeable compensation was desperately needed, reminding her that choice was something she no longer had if she wanted to survive. Rick's conundrum heavily persuaded Michonne to sacrifice a year of her life to get out of the outlandish amount of debt she inherited from her dead brother. Michonne called Carol after a few days of debating, telling her she would take the job. Carol had given Rick her number that same day. Rick seemed stand offish at first, she herself was a bit distant. Once she and Rick realized they both had something each other needed it was easier to talk about things in a practical sense.

The picture Rick sent via email mail made him look like an ad for old country; handsome, authoritative and unrelenting. Rick was rugged where she was soft, giving off an act now, ask questions later vibe. Still, there was a gentleness in his eyes that struck Michonne's core. She couldn't risk vulnerability, treating whatever contract she and will had like the business transaction they had was best. The last thing she needed to pile on top of her insurmountable problems was a broken heart from an ill timed affair. Carol vouched for Rick, his references all checked out and Michonne needed the money. All systems were a go.

What did she have to lose in being Rick Grime's wife for a year? From what he told her his father's will said he needed to be married for a year to get, as he put it, his rightful inheritance. Carol said it all checked out, she trusted Carol.

So what did she really have to lose, besides her self respect?

Michonne had no clue what she was going to do with a husband? What did they eat? How often was she supposed to feed them?

She hoped she was at the right place. She'd been here all of five minutes already. Despite the constant honking of the taxi that was now long gone, no one had stepped outside to welcome her. Michonne's clothes and other belongings were stashed in two large suitcases at her feet already collecting dust. Twenty seven years of her life, summed up in two suitcases and a hopeful prayer that Rick Grimes wouldn't turn her away. She needed him more than he knew.

The porch door swung open with intent. Michonne allowed her hand to shield the glare from the sun as she took in the cowboy's form sauntering towards her on two bowed legs, determination on his face. Pictures didn't do Rick Grimes justice. He was much, much more attractive in person. If Michonne could find a way to bottle him and sell him on the market she wouldn't have to work another day in her life.

Rick ate up the dusty ground between him and the women he was going to marry in quick strides. He stuck his hand towards her without ceremony.

"You're late. You said you'd be here an hour ago."

Michonne also pegged him for a brute. She was happy to see she wasn't far off. Up close Rick was too strong. Too forceful. Too damn handsome. His voice was deep and there was a distinct southern twang to it. His green plaid shirt was snug across his chest and his wranglers made her bite her lip.

"The taxi stalled," she said in a huff. "Apparently that happens when you live behind God's back." She wasn't going to let Rick intimidate her, they both had to benefit from this arrangement.

Besides the scowl that marked Michonne's face, Rick deduced she was a mouthy little thing. It took him two heart beats to feign some casualness in his response to her quip. "You look... different in person." He finally said, observing his pretty brown eyed wife to be business like attire, trying not to take note of the richness of Michonne's smooth dark skin.

Michonne was stunning, and to be honest he wished she wasn't.

Michonne ignored Rick's subtle insult and stuck her hand out, "Nice to finally meet you, Rick Grimes." Nice was too strong a word, but she was gonna marry this jerk come hell or high water.

He took her hand in a strong grip, "Pleasure's all mine, Michonne Marshall."

Rick grabbed up both her suitcases in one swift movement, as though they weighed no more than a feather. "C'mon, let's get you outta the sun."

Michonne felt a condescension in Rick's tone, but she brushed it off when his pensive blue eyes found her again. Rick slipped out one of the sexiest one sided grin she had ever seen in her life. Not that she planed to do everything the rancher said, but she was melting in the intense heat like butter in a skillet. Michonne followed behind Rick, her eyes glued to his sexy strut. She missed a small hole in the dirt beneath her feet and stumbled, twisting her ankle in the fumble. Michonne caught her balance quickly, preventing any embarrassment from Rick seeing her kiss the ground her face day on the job.

"Great idea wearin' high heels to a ranch," Rick said, irony dripping from his pretty pink lips. He looked like he wanted to say more about her daring footwear, but he held it back.

She rolled her eyes at him, then produced a shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah, well you forgot to include suitable dress code in your emailed marriage proposal." She assumed they would have at lease paved roads. There was dirt every where her eyes rested. Every where.

Rick was ready to drop everything to help Michonne, but her spicy retort held him back. He noticed she hadn't hurt herself, finding her footing just in time.

Michonne's body was every man's dream, she was curvy in all the places that count, she smelled like coconut and vanilla. He had to try his best not to stare at her sexy form. Even the unflattering brown business suit she wore couldn't hide her allure. He had to keep his head in the game. The last thing he needed to be doing right now was lusting after his future wife. The situation was complicated enough without adding feelings to the melee.

Still, Rick couldn't deny Carol had made a good choice. He always had faith in her.

They stepped up to the wrap around porch and walked through the screen door.

Michonne gasped once her feet hit the linoleum floor giving the foyer a classy finish. She underestimated the expanse of the house upon her arrival. Inside the house was massive and unexpectedly stylish. An enormous carpeted rug took up most of the space in the living room, sheer curtains decorated unusually tall windows. What caught her eye was the bevy of family pictures on the yellow painted walls. The Grimes family was a big one.

"You live in this big house by yourself?"

Rick had walked off into the massive kitchen. Michonne had to throw her voice to get his attention. Her curiosity got the best of her, she found him in the kitchen pouring her a glass of water from a Brita. His thoughtfulness caught her off guard

"Thank you," she said, relishing the cold feel of the water against her dry lips. All she needed now was a shower, and a change of clothes.

"For the most part. It's just me, and my two dogs. But the ranch is never lonely. I've got five ranch hands and someone who comes in twice a week to clean."

They were now back in the living room. Rick took a seat on the sofa, his long legs stretching out in front of him.

"Can we get down to business? I've got some _thangs_ I need to take get to."

"Certainly." The more she treated their arrangement like a business transaction, the more detached Michonne would feel about the whole thing. At least that's what she told herself.

The front door opened, A perky blonde walked in, a smile on her face and a freshly baked pie in her hands. Michonne noticed the blonde wore a blue plaid shirt with denim jeans, and what Michonne assumed were cowgirl boots.

Lord, was she ever going to get accustomed to all this plaid and denim?

"Hi, Rick. Baked you an apple pie. Who's this?" Blondie asked mid stride, not bothering to look Michonne in her face, despite being taken aback by her presence.

Rick yanked Michonne against his chest, the intimate contact making her breath hitch. His hands wrapped around her slim waist, gathering her close.

"Jessie, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Michonne." His proud tone was convincing.

"F...fiancé?" Jessie almost dropped the pie out of pure shock. Jessie was aware of his late father's will. She always assumed she would've been his obvious choice for a bride after their brief affair a few months back. Rick was not so subtly letting her know she was sorely mistakes.

"Yes, fiancé." Michonne said, catching on quickly. "That pie smells great." Michonne didn't need any more enemies. She needed to play it safe while she was in Oakland. Even if that meant playing nice with someone who was obviously in love with Rick. Even if said someone was side eyeing the hell out of her.

Focusing on Jessie helped Michonne to avoid the way she felt flush against Rick's chest. If Rick was a lifeguard she would pretend she was drowning everyday just to be thrusted upon his firm chest.

"Well...umm...let me get outta here. I'll uh...I'll see you around Rick. Nice meeting you, Michonne." Jessie looked defeated when she left, like she found out she didn't even place in the finals in a race.

"She looked like she'd marry you in a split second. Why didn't you ask her?" Michonne sensed there was a story there, but preferred to keep her suspicions to herself. She wasn't here to learn everything single thing about Rick or dig up his past. She was here for a job, she needed to remember that.

"Maybe I like my women with a little sass." Rick's hot breath hit her face. She needed to get away from him otherwise she couldn't be held accountable for her actions. She needed to pull herself together. While she was glad they had a weird kind of chemistry there was no room for feelings or emotions for Rick Grimes. She had to treat this marriage as the business transaction it was.

She pulled away from Rick, ignoring his obvious tease. Using the distance to pull herself together. "Thank you for paying my rent. I had every intention to do it as soon as I get my advance." She took a seat on the couch again after stretching her legs. Her feet weren't trustworthy when Rick was in proximity..

"It's nothin'. I know what it's like to have debt over your head. Carol said you have a business degree? Maybe we can see how we can put it to use."

Michonne's eyes lit up. "So you're gonna marry me?" She forgot he too was desperate for her _services._

"You're here aren't you?"

"And?"

"Based on everything we've discussed on the phone, and what Carol told you do you think you could live here for a year? Do you think you could marry me, live with me in this house? You'd have to share my bed. The marriage has to be consummated. We can't have an annulment. You okay with that?"

Carol had filled her in on most of the fine print, including the sleeping arrangements. In reality it would look like a real marriage, on paper it was a business arrangement.

"...Yes. Are you going to throw me over your shoulder and drop me on the bed? Or can I expect a little patience in that area?" She had never lived with a man before, much less had one in her bed. There were so many things she didn't know. It filled her with copious amounts of trepidation.

"Only if you're into that kind of thing, darlin'" Rick's laughter was cynical in nature. "You aren't hidin' any secrets are you? There ain't nothin' I need tp know about before you take my last name, is there?"

"No." At the spur of the moment, Michonne had given herself mendacious autonomy. But she was lying to herself too. The fact helped balance off her unease over her lie. Hopefully her jaded past wouldn't trace her back to Oakland.

"Well, it's all settled."

"Not so fast Mister. What about you?" She wanted to know the story with Jessie, even though it was none of her business. Her interest in how much of a threat her unexpected arrival was to the box dyed blonde was piqued.

Rick stepped closer to her. They were almost chest to chest. For a minute she forgot blinking was customary. "What...what about you? Anything I need to know?"

Rick was lost in the brownness of her eyes. They reminded him of the horses he loved so much. There was a wildness in them he desperately wanted to tame . Michonne was a beautiful woman and he was going to make her his wife, on paper of course.

He hesitated before he shook his head. His father always said lying had a way of catching up to you.

"Alright," she said resolutely. "When is this marriage taking place?" She figured she had a few days to get used to the idea she was marrying a brute, a damn sexy one at that.

"Hope you've cleared your schedule. Before sundown today you'll be Mrs. Grimes." Rick had no time to waste. He liked that he had the ability to take Michonne's breath away. Maybe having a wife wasn't going to be so bad after all. All he needed to do now was explain to her the baby clause then persuade her to have a baby with him. He preferred to do that when she was nice and settled and bore his last name.

Michonne swallowed visibly, she thought time was on her side, but it wasn't.

How was she going to tell her soon to be husband he was marrying a virgin?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response and reviews for this one were overwhelmingl so thank you! This is really supposed to be a light and funny story so do enjoy the update.**

 **Sophia**

* * *

It wasn't the typical country wedding like the ones she'd seen on TV, she wasn't even the typical country bride decked out in a rustic, full lace white dress like she'd envisioned these western women would wear; she simply did not look the part of a blushing bride, not even a little bit.

She donned another suit, this time a blue to the brown she had on previously, packing a wedding dress she didn't even possess never crossed her mind. Not when she was meeting the incomparable Rick Grimes for the first time.

Her one and only encounter with anything country was for her college friend Lauren's wedding a few years ago. Lauren had turn her creative writing major into a career and ended up crossing paths with a popular TV actor who adored her karaoke obsession and asked her to marry him. It was Michonne's first time experiencing a true country wedding. It had all the expected trimmings including one special tradition of something old, something blue, something borrowed and something blue. Michonne thought it was a nice touch and although she was a city girl through and through she wanted to add the sentiment to her own wedding.

The wedding, she visualized would take place in a beautiful church and not a bland courthouse which surmised her present status. Rick was speaking to Gabriel Stokes, a legal official to preside over the ceremony at the Oakland Courthouse. Everything had already been handled, by the looks of it they would be husband and wife _before sundown_ just as Rick desired citing there was no time to waste. His friends Maggie and Glenn Rhee who as he put it lived, _up the roads_ were their witnesses. Maggie was a striking, green eyed brunette with a smile that could charm the socks off of anyone. Michonne pegged Glenn as a guy with a heart of gold, like he'd give a stranger the shirt off his back no hesitation. He was also the veterinarian in town, one of two because Oakland wasn't heavily populated. She had high hopes of seeing the Rhee's again, they had been nothing but friendly to her since their introduction.

She didn't want to commit to a life of solitude at the big ranch, it would be nice to have casual friends while she lived there. She knew Rick was a hard worker and although this move was a fresh start for her she was going to do her best to cheerfully contribute to his overall goals and to do that she wanted to make nice with his people.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" The heavy cadence of Rick's drawl shook her out of her musings as he invaded her personal space yet again. The blue walls of the courthouse were no match for the cerulean blues of his eyes and they stole a breath or two from her every time she looked into them but she would never let him know that.

"You know I never understood the adage. Even if I were getting cold feet something tells me you'd hoist me over your shoulder and carry me down this altar kicking and screaming."

He leaned into her and whispered for her ears only, "Darlin' I told you _only_ if you're into that kinda _thang."_ His appeal lay in his confidence and her control had been slipping ever since he'd pulled her against him earlier on to introduce her to blondie as his fiance.

She was nervous on her wedding day, it was nothing like she imagined as a little girl. Her parents for one were dead and gone, her only sibling was also dead and her closest friend, Sasha lived thousands of miles away.

Today she was gaining a family she hadn't even met, marrying a man she barely even knew and she never felt more alone.

Who would have thought she of all people would've been a mail order bride in the twenty first century?

When you hit rock bottom the only place you can go is up, right?

"We're up next. We're gonna go over to my mama's when we're through and I'll introduce you to everyone. We normally eat dinner together on Fridays so I couldn't ask for a better time for everyone to meet my bride." She tried to ignore the pride in his throat and focused on the fact that dinner with Rick's family would be equivalent to a wedding reception. She didn't realize how the lack of the frill and thrill of planning her own wedding saddened her. She stiffened up, showing her fortitude was still intact despite the melancholy that lingered in her heart. She reminded herself it wasn't a classic wedding, it was a business arrangement between two people who decided living together for a year was worth the handsome monetary compensation. They then decided their arrangement wasn't confusing enough so they were going to claim the disfunction junction trophy by adding sex to the conundrum.

She didn't know when was a good time to tell Rick she was a virgin or why she was stalling on that front. She couldn't do it when they were in bed together, she shouldn't.

Rick's whole disposition was of a man who knew how to treat a woman in the sexual sense. He made her want to jump his bones but she lacked the experience to be that confident to know what a man needed or even wanted in bed.

Rick Grimes certainly gave life to the saying save a horse, ride a cowboy.

"Michonne I know we just met but Rick is like a brother to me and I'm finally happy he's settling down. To think he's been hiding you all this time." Maggie joined her in the foyer just as Rick and Glenn began to converse. "I don't know what you did to capture his heart but please take care of it." Maggie wore a navy blue floral wrap dress that made her green eyes flicker as she surveyed Michonne like she was a prized bull.

She felt unworthy of the faith Maggie Green was placing on her. Rick didn't want everyone to know he wasn't marrying for love, preferring to leave the family business as just that; family business. The last thing he wanted to hear around town was the Grimes' boys were in a neck and neck competition to marry to win money that should've been theirs without an ultimatum hanging over their heads. They decided to keep up the rouse of a happy in love couple who could no longer spend anytime away from each other, deciding it was time to get hitched. She prayed she wasn't going to hell for their masterly deception.

"I'll do my best." She said to Maggie but what she really meant was she'd do her best to not get attached to anything the year she was In Oakland, including Rick. She would pay her brother's debts with the money she received from Rick and pray it would be sufficient until she found a job to pay off the rest of it. She had no clue what the final owings of his gamblings were but he had racked up a bill high enough to kill for. She didn't know how Rick felt about a working wife but she had every intention of looking for a job sooner rather than later.

"I have something for you, now I know you're from the city but out here we're big on tradition and I thought I'd give you this. I used it at my wedding, I don't have any sisters and it's a little old but I want you to have it." Maggie placed a cream satchel in Michonne's hand, the beautiful soft material feeling like a feather in her hand.

"Maggie you didn't have to do this…." She already felt horrible for the deception of having to pretend she loved Rick when she knew it would all end in a year. The stamp of divorce for whatever grounds decided would mean something only on paper. During that time bonds could be formed with Rick's family and friends and then where would that leave her? She wouldn't want to say goodbye to people she cared about. She had to keep these people at a distant and remind herself she was a rolling stone. How could she? When people like Maggie treated her more like family in one day than her own family had treated her in her whole life.

"Thank you…..it means...a lot to me." Maggie pulled her in for a hug and Michonne felt her reticence slipping dangerously out of her control.

"Michonne." Rick called, sauntering back into the foyer on those two damn sexy legs of his. There was something about his intonation when he said her name, she couldn't describe it but it was like having her name sound like his mouth was created to say it. Her name found home between his lips and it scared her half to death. "Gabriel is ready for us." He said holding a possessive hand around her shoulder, whenever he did that her childhood claustrophobia returned and the smug grin that crawled onto his handsome face made her want to kick him in the ass for knowing fully well he flustered her with his touch.

"Gg...good." She began to walk through the large mahogany double doors, following Glenn and Maggie when she felt a tug on her hand.

"Rick?" She questioned looking back at her husband to be. He was burning her up from the inside with the way he was looking at her, she was grateful for the light blow of the air condition, she was certain there was a light sheen of sweat on her skin.

Rick scratched his brow, he wasn't much of a talker but he was looking for the right words to express to Michonne how much he appreciated her sacrifice. He knew she was getting payment for her _services_ but it couldn't be easy giving up her life in the city and coming, behind God's back as she put it to live for a year with people she didn't know. It also was no easy feat to have to pretend in front of his family and friends and the townsfolk that she was in love with him. Especially when his hardened reputation preceded him. As far as he was concerned he was gaining more than she was but he'd do his best to be kind and faithful in the year they were going to be man and wife.

"Listen I know how hard this change must be for you. You comin' all the way out here and I..umm...wanted you to know how much I appreciate your efforts...I gotcha a little something." He dug into the pockets of his _dress up_ jeans and pulled out a black velvet box to her reluctant delight.

She knew it wasn't a ring because they had gone to Destiny's Diamonds earlier on to get two simple wedding bands in anticipation of their ceremony. Still she was a bit taken aback by the present and what this gesture implied. "You didn't have to.." she said holding the box in her hand. She didn't think to get him a gift although her virginity was a gift enough, he would be blown away by it she was sure.

"I wanted to...think of it as a thank you."

She opened the velvet box and inside sat a silver necklace with a pendant in the form of an _M_ in between the satin wrap of the jewelry box.

"Rick!" Her eyes glistened over, during one of their email conversations before they decided to get married she confided in him that her parents died in a car accident when she was twenty one and the last gift they ever gave her was a chain with an _M_ pendant but she had lost it during her various moves searching for her brother. What she didn't tell him was she had pawned the jewelry to be able to pay bills. Tears threatened to burst her walls of impediment at his thoughtfulness, especially when she considered despite his Fred Flintstone approach he really listened to things she had said to him.

Maggie had given her something old in the detailed bordered handkerchief and Rick had given her something new in the lovely necklace he was placing around her neck. She blushed knowing he had bought it just for her.

Maybe serendipity had finally swung her way after disaster had used and abused her repeatedly over the past few months. She was getting a little tradition on her wedding day after all. She just needed something borrowed and something blue, with only minutes to go for her wedding she wondered if she'd be granted the whole enchilada.

"Thank you Rick." She said and kissed his cheek when a thought struck her like a duck being struck by lightning. They were yet to kiss and soon enough this Mr. Stokes would pronounce them husband and wife and instruct Rick to kiss her as was custom.

It had been so long since she'd kiss a guy, she hoped it was like riding a bicycle after stopping for a long time. Some people said you never really forget how to ride. It was a rudimentary skill that lay dormant until your feet mounted one again. Only thing is she never mastered the art of riding a bike but she had perfected the art of falling off of one.

She felt more skittish than before, hesitation knocked her brain around and she now understood the whole cold feet concept because her feet felt like two blocks of ice in her wedged sandals as she walked through the double doors with Rick.

What if she couldn't please him in bed? Or worse, what if he didn't want to deflower a virgin? She knew he was a specialist in pleasing a woman, he had that cocky cowboy aura that may have well been a neon sign on a billboard somewhere saying, _Best dick down in town._

Her heart was going for goal in her chest and her palms were beginning to feel sweaty. The wide grinned, bald headed man decked off in a black suit greeted her and gestured for her and Rick to face each other once they were inside the small office.

Maggie and Glenn stood at their sides. Rick looked certain about his decisions, of course he was; he had an end goal in mind and knew he was on a mission to make things better for Serenity and by extension the Triple S. She remained dubious of her decisions, hoping that one step forward would somehow free her of the things that still haunted her. She didn't want to give Rick any cause for concern from any apprehension on her face so she stole some confidence from her girlfriend Sasha who smiled in the face of danger and never let anyone see her sweat. To Sasha confidence was everything and so Michonne found her _something borrowed._

Gabriel recited the marriage jargon he probably knew by heart with a smile that was a mile long. She caught a glimpse of Rick again, she couldn't help but look directly at him. His possessive stare making her feel she was looking at the sun but she didn't mind being consumed by him.

The windows to his soul were penetrating, giving her panicky feels that tricked her into believing she was his orbit. For her it didn't feel like an act because he had spun her world from inception. She heard Gabriel speak briefly about the rewards of remaining faithful and true and as she fixed her eyes on the azure depths of the man she was going to give herself to for the next twelve months she realized she had found her _something blue._

* * *

Rick was in a celebratory mood; he was going to win the first part of the race his father set out for them and nothing or no one could take him down from his high. The money he would get in the preliminary rounds would be enough to at least get a start on the various goals he had marked down for himself. It would hasten his purchases by at least a month as the bred heifers they had put on the market were yet to be sold. He was one step ahead of Shane and a good five steps ahead of Dwight. Tonight when he and Michonne were alone he would inform her of the baby knock out round and share the sizeable fee they could win if they had a baby together. If she was on board with it, and he hoped she would be he wouldn't want to waste anytime in ensuring she got pregnant right away.

He didn't put too much thought into their wedding night, their thick chemistry and intense yet playful banter spoke about an explosive passion he wouldn't mind exploring in the bedroom.

Michonne was stunning in her beauty and had a figure that he wouldn't mind getting acquainted with. She walked with poise and confidence, he knew she _knew_ her body was more than capable of pleasing a man and he grew excited thinking of the things he wanted to do to her and the things she was probably going to do to him. She was a woman of the world, he was sure she had many suitors and a whole truck load of experience. Who knew, maybe she could teach him a thing or two.

He used to be popular with the women of Oakland but there weren't a slew of girlfriends in his wake. He only shared himself with those he thought he had a deep connection with and still none of those women from his past had set his body on edge the way being in Michonne's close proximity did. If that was a glimpse of things to come he couldn't wait until dinner was over for them to discuss the semantics of their situation.

He knew his mother would be slightly upset at not being invited to his wedding but she understood the root motivations for his haste. His mother assumed he loved Michonne as they had been carrying on with a secret long distance affair for weeks.

He wasn't marrying for love and the only person who might see through his deception might be the woman who gave birth to him. Olivia would be setting up a spread by the time they arrived. He was glad he had foresight to call ahead and give his mother a heads up about his impromptu nuptials. His mother was eager to meet his bride. He was eager to show Shane and Dwight he was still the boss around here.

The sun had finally set on an eventful Friday and dusk was still courting the sky into play. He watched the plain gold band on his ring finger and stole a glimpse of Michonne who was resting her eyes as she lay back in the front seat. He remembered their kiss; their first kiss as husband and wife, her mouth was warm, her lips soft like marshmallows, she was willing and accommodating as she let him divide her lips with his tongue. Her fingers had been eager for an anchor as they found way in his curls. He understood her urgency, that kiss had shaken him off his feet too.

He turned into the pitched road that lead to Sweethearts, it always filled him with pride how much expansion his family had done over the years and how hard they worked for the Triple S to be synonymous with super quality from since he was a child. He knew he could do more. Shane and Dwight's Ford trucks were already parked on the gravel driveway when he arrived. He gave his wife a gentle tap on her thigh pulling her out of her nap. He knew she had to be tired after the full day they had. He wouldn't be surprised if all talks went out the window tonight and they both knocked out early.

"We're here?" She asked brushing a hand over her face, she pulled down the visor in front of her and was happy to see the mirror that hid behind the fold came with a light. She hoped she still looked pleasant and the light nude makeup she had used earlier on that day for her wedding didn't melt in the tepid heat that lingered most of the day.

"You look beautiful." He said watching her fuss, he meant every word. She was adorable when she demanded a chai tea latte and a croissant after they were married. He told her a croissant wasn't a meal and chai tea could never be good as sweet tea. They had run a heated debate on tea superiority for a good ten minutes before he surrendered. He had a feeling she was going to school him on a lot of things.

After the hectic day they had she was still pretty and feminine and his attraction had heightened to a potent level when it finally dawned on him they now shared the same last name. He couldn't wait until they shared their bodies too.

"Thank you." She felt like that was all she had said to him all day, he had given her so much; both the tangible and intangible and she was grateful for it. She hoped he didn't think her vocabulary was limited just because she barely spoke. "I'm kinda nervous about meeting your whole family all at once." She stepped out of the vehicle and stretched her limbs. She was tired but mustered up the strength to put one foot in front of the other to get to the house. It was a beautiful brick color with a white rail wrap around porch, it was a close replica to Rick's place and she wondered if it was intentional.

Rick came up behind her and slipped his callused hand into hers and for once his touch didn't make her feel like she was drowning in sensation. Holding hands with him felt like the most natural thing in the world, almost like she knew in his hold she was safe and nothing or no one could take her from him.

She leaned her head on his shoulder for a second, relishing in the feel that level of comfort brought to her psyche, even if it was for a fleeting moment.

She had to talk to herself and remind herself that no one could trace her steps back to Oakland. She had made herself invisible weeks before she left the city.

He kissed the top of her hair and whispered, "Don't worry we can do this."

He opened the screen door and met his mother on the cusp of the grand living room. "You two are right on time." She greeted Rick with a pinch to his ears turning the whole lobe red under her touch.

"Ow mama! What was that for?" He bawled. "That's for telling me only two hours ago that I now have a daughter in law."

She turned to Michonne and gave her the sweetest smile south of the Mason Dixon. "Hello dear. You must be Michonne, such a beautiful name. Is it French? I had a cousin who lived in France once. Please come inside everyone is waiting in the dining room." She pulled Michonne in for a hug. Michonne was enveloped into Rick's mother's arms and it was warm and inviting and she told herself it was something she could get used to. Given the circumstances she wasn't expecting such a welcome but Georgia Grimes was the epitome of feminine gentility.

"Well well well if it isn't my big brother." Shane said seated at the end of the eight seat dining table with Andrea Harrison to his left. Rick felt uneasy at Andrea's presence; she always made sure she stayed out of Shane's hold but stuck close enough that he wouldn't lose interest. Dwight was next to her, sitting in silence as he poured his best friend Sherry a glass of lemonade.

"Evenin' everyone " Rick said pulling out a chair for his mother and his wife to sit. The nerves had crawled back and Michonne was pleased when Georgia poured them both a glass of wine that rested on the table in a bucket. There was a wide spread of what Michonne assumed could only be country food before her; loaded mac n' cheese, fried okra pies and biscuits she saw first and a few other dishes she didn't know the names of. She wondered if they ate this lavishly every day?

"Well aren't ya gonna introduce us to your friend Rick?" Shane asked leaning in so Rick could see the seriousness on his face.

Rick focused on Michonne and held her hand close to his chest as he spoke in a proud tone. "Everyone, this is Michonne Grimes, my wife."

"Wife!?" Dwight exclaimed, loss in his tone and defeat on his face.

"Yeah Michonne and I _met_ a few weeks ago and we fell hard for each other." it wasn't a total fabrication.

As he said the word hard her mind went to the gutter and pictured Rick's hardened manhood throbbing at her centre. She crossed her leg and took a generous sip of her wine, she was about to kiss her sobriety goodbye for the night.

"With Daddy's will and all we speed up our courtship." He hoped his lie was convincing enough, looking at the golden flecks in the deep browns of her eyes it wasn't hard to believe he had fallen for her.

"This is exciting isn't it?" Georgia clasped her hands in excitement, the money was the furthest thing from her mind. Her baby boy had settled down with a very beautiful woman. She hoped despite their different motives, their marriage would last well into their old age.

"Yeah mama it is. I guess that would put you at first place in the race wouldn't it Rick?" There was a hint of dry sarcasm in Shane's cadence that set Rick on edge.

"I guess it does." he shrugged.

"Cept' that me and Andrea got married at the courthouse this morning so you lose Rick."

Shane had blindsided him with his own secrecy. Georgia gasped when Andrea and Shane showed off their matching wedding bands.

"You sneaky son of a….."

"I'm the sneaky one? You hide Michonne from your whole family after all this time." Shane shook his head and stood up, throwing his napkin on the table in dramatic fashion.

Rick felt spurts of anger shooting under his skin, he had made every accommodation he could think about to win, there was no contingency plan in place. As soon as Michonne agreed to marry him he made sure he didn't waste any time. They were married before the evening came but he was too slow for _Quick Draw Mcgraw_ Shane who had not only one upped him but had also won a shit load of money from the unjust competition set out by his father

"Looks like congratulations are in order then?" Rick said standing up to shake Shane's hand and to kiss Andrea on her cheek. "Welcome to the family." He said and made way for his mother who was still a bit shock but still smiling.

Michonne saw the dejection Rick wore under his now cool facade and her heart dipped. He hastened their wedding to be on top of the game but his brother had leverage over him with his own marriage. Andrea was blonde and beautiful and looked like a southern belle and not like the opportunist Rick said she was. Shane had been trying to gain her affection for years and Andrea never took the bait but as she'd learnt recently money made people do strange things.

"All isn't lost Rick you can still win the baby race." Shane bellowed from the other end of the table causing Michonne to gulp too much of her wine resulting in Rick having to pat her back from her coughing fit.

"I'm sorry, baby race?" She asked dong her best not to look her _husband_ in the eye. "Rick didn't tell you?" Dwight asked, Rick's cousin was a man of a few words but was excellent with his hands. She didn't get any malicious intent from him like how she perceived it from Shane. She got the feeling he wasn't in this race for any sibling rivalry. Rick and Shane held too much testosterone and a lot of machismo between them because of the precedence set by this competition.

As if their meaningless union wasn't enough she was now hearing word of a baby race she knew nothing about.

"No my husband didn't tell me about any baby race." She all but grinded the words out, the wine had set in giving her a light buzz which was needed for the heavy vibe that introduced itself at the table out of the blue.

She was never a girl who could hold her liquor, she was no good after her second glass of wine and she was already pouring her third. It was going to be a long evening.

"My daddy said anyone of us who produced a son within the first year of our marriage gets a hundred thousand dollars." Shane advised flashing a premature winning smile.

"One. Hundred. Thousand Dollars?" she said the words slowly. It was five times the original amount of the wedding prize. Why hadn't Rick mention this to her.

"Thank you Shane. I was going to tell her myself but yet again you beat me to the punch."

"Sorry brother. Doesn't make sense keepin' things from your wife." He touched Andrea's hand that was on the table.

"You're a marriage expert and you've been married what? All of six hours?" He let out a breath and tilted his head.

Michonne knew it meant his wheels were turning and he was getting annoyed. She needed clarification on this whole baby mess and maybe Rick needed to get away from the table.

"Excuse us." She placed the wine colored napkin on the table and whispered in Rick's ear to meet her outside.

* * *

"What you should've requested from Carol was a surrogate, not a wife! What the hell Rick! This changes everything!" She was pacing the porch contemplating what she he'd learnt seconds ago. The light breeze that blew across the porch did wonders for the headache that had begun to throb at her temples.

"I was gonna tell you. I promise."

"When Rick? When you got me pregnant on the first night?"

"That's your attempt at a joke right?"

"What else are you keeping from me? We can't keep secrets from each other if we expect this to work."

"I was gonna tell you tonight! Dammit woman you aren't giving me a chance!"

"A chance!? I'm not giving you a chance? You make me marry you the first day we met and then blindsided me with this whole baby thing! That wasn't part of our deal." She continued to pace the wooden porch with a grumbling soliloquy.

He made out the words jackass and caveman and something about a God forsaken town.

Michonne was angry and he wasn't surprised there was a little devil in her angelic like aura.

Her sandals were the only sound heard as her feet hit the ground.

"You're gonna give me an aneurysm with all that pacing. Stay still a bit." He too was beginning to get a headache. He wasn't sure how he missed his new wife was also a parrot.

"Good! Then you'd be dead and I'd be a widow and I could forget this whole thing!"

"You'd want that don't you? For me to be dead? How about we talk about the baby thing?" If looks could kill, the side eye she was throwing his way would've surely granted her wish.

He stepped forward and she stepped back, she wasn't going to let his sexiness over take her senses, again.

"What do you want from me Rick? You want me to have your baby too? That's how you like your women? Barefoot and pregnant and inside the house?"

"Like anybody could keep you inside the house." He was referring to her stubborn way of life.

"The hell does that mean?" Even if she was entertaining the thought there was no way she could have a child with this man, between his bull headedness and her opinionated nature they would make an angry panda baby.

She needed a clear head and the three glasses of wine she had wasn't helping. She always talked too much when she was tipsy.

"You know you may be handsome and charming but….but you're a jerk!"

It pleased him immensely that she thought he was handsome and charming, she was quite the loose lips when she was knockered up.

"Listen." He took her by her arms to steady them both into a serious conversation. "The baby thing is big I agree but I was hoping to win this first part of it to at least give us a head start on our plans. Sorry for not telling you. And you're right we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I want this to work too."

"What are we gonna do? We lost the money to Shane. Are we gonna have a baby?" In a moment of lucidity she thought about her dream of being a mother and with the way her life had turned out she wondered if this might be her one chance at having a child of her own. There were so many questions plaguing her fried brain.

Why did the image of her rounded with Rick's baby excite her so much?

"I'm not opposed to it. A hundred grand is a lot of money." Especially now that he was back at zero denero.

With that kind of money she could start over somewhere. She could move across the country, pay off all Bob's debts and her loans, she could get a whole new identity.

She was being ridiculous, there wasn't any way she could bring a child into the world to exist in a temporary union.

"I can't….we can't. You said this was for one year. What would we do with a kid?"

"I haven't thought so far ahead yet. I'd take care of you both even after we get a divorce. You could stay at the ranch. Hell I'd build you a house if I had to."

He was being outlandish and ridiculous to even entertain the idea of her having his child. Money was making him delirious.

Was it money or the love of it was the root of all evil? He couldn't remember.

He was also now preoccupied with the very adult activities that husbands and wives engaged in to make a baby. He watches her mouth prepare to spit out some long winded spiel about how they shouldn't further complicate their relationship but all her could think about was how sassy her mouth was, he bet those soft lips of hers would feel good wrapped around his…

"Mama! This ain't a game anymore! Why didn't you say this before?" The dinner party had migrated to the porch with Shane leading the way. His voice was loud with a tinge of anger in his undertone as their mother stood with her arms folded.

"Your father was the one who conducted this whole thing. I just heard about this addendum from Phillip when I called him to let him know you both got married today." Georgia's brown hair was blowing in the wind and she looked younger than her sixty years.

"Am I missing something here?" Rick asked his own arms crossing, tension filling the open air around them.

"Well Rick looks like we both win today. Old dad said the money is gonna be split in two if any two of his boys get married on the same day. And the baby money has been upped."

Somehow the play didn't surprise Rick much. His father was an avid chess player and it looked like he was still playing the game from the grave.

So he didn't lose after all, he was still getting piece of the pie. Michonne heard the news but what she witnessed was the erratic look in Shane's eyes when he discovered he wasn't the sole winner of the game tonight.

"The money went up? By how much?" He didn't even know why he was torturing himself.

"To two hundred thousand dollars." Georgia said, a slight crack in her voice.

Michonne and Rick froze in disbelief.

"So you're saying if Rick and I have a baby _first_ we get two hundred thousand dollars?" Michonne couldn't take her eyes off the Grimes matriarch.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Michonne" Georgia said, her persuasive eyes almost like an added instigator to commit to the craziness.

Rick still hadn't said a word. Dwight and Sherry were looking at each other still obviously in a state of shock. Shane and Andrea too.

Michonne turned to Georgia, looked her in the face and thought to herself that what she was about to say would either give Rick that aneurysm she promised or give herself one.

She squared her chest and said . "Count us in."

* * *

It was the last time he would ever allow Michonne to drink so much, had he known she couldn't hold her liquor he would've stopped her at glass number one. She had over committed herself out on the porch with the whole baby debacle and she was drowning out her bad decisions with a liquid antidote that usually wore off in a few hours.

She would have a hangover in the morning. Everyone squared off with a toast of whiskey over the baby race, there was with a low subtext of a dare in between and he didn't think his wife knew what she had gotten herself into. Sherry and Andrea could hold their corner but his city girl of a wife couldn't, damn he'd be lying if he said she wasn't a cute drunk.

By the time they had parked his truck in his driveway at Serenity she was asleep, lightly snoring with a tiny opening of her mouth. He lifted her out of the car and still she hadn't budged, poor thing she had had a long day, she must've been exhausted. She was light as a feather, he unlocked his front door and maneuvered inside, he grew concerned at her weight; he'd have to get his mother to make some real country food and bring it over. He took the steps two at a time as he ferried her to his room, he decided there was no time like the present for them to get comfortable with each other by sharing the same space. He pulled his bedroom door open and Codger and Bailey his two prized German Shepherds came racing through the room.

"Hey fellas, I brought you a new mama. You'll love 'er she's from the city and got a real mouth on her." His two companions sat on the floor and observed as he tried but did not succeed to place her gently on the bed.

He didn't want to be out of place and pull off her pants but she must've been sweating under that two piece suit she had on. God how he hated the thing. First thing first on Monday morning he would take her into town and provide some money for some denims and shirts. She was his wife she needed to look the part. He gently pried the jacket off her and tried not to drool at the site of her firm round breasts encased in her white camisole. Was it wrong that he was lusting after his wife? That he wanted to lose his face in her cleavage? It was his wedding night after all.

Next he slid the platform sandals of her feet and admired the polish that dotted her toes, even the arch of her feet tantalised him.

"Rick?" She sat up, slightly dazed just as he took off his shirt and stood before her bare chested.

"Hey...you awake?"

"Are we gonna have sex now?" So she talked in her sleep too?

Too tired for anything that involved movement he slid under the covers next to her and felt a jolt of current run through his body when his thighs touched her leg.

His dick hardened on contact, it was going to be the longest night of his life.

"No." He groaned out, frustration kicking him in the balls. He scooted an inch away from her on his queen size bed that was beginning to feel two sizes too small with the addition of one sexy wife. "We're just going to sleep tonight. You should get some rest.

"You sure?" Her speech was still a little slurred, he wasn't quite certain if she was awake or half asleep.

"Yeah trust me darlin' I need you wide and awake and ready for me when we have sex." He punched the pillow beneath his head, finally achieving a comfortable spot to leave his worries on as he began to drift into dreamland.

His eyes opened at the feel of her snuggled up behind him, he let out another pensive breath. He inched more to the edge of the bed, an inch more of his skin touching a millimeter of hers and he would combust into a thousand pieces.

"I don't think I'd ever be ready for you Rick." She mumbled and then hiccupped.

"Yeah? Why not?" Maybe he had moved too far away from her, he was almost to the extreme edge of the bed.

"Because." Another hiccup, "I'm a virgin."

Jolted by her revelation he tumbled out of the bed and ended up face down on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

She really had every intention of killing him and becoming a widow. Maybe that had been her intention all along; murder him with her sweet infiltrating aura, her surprising virtues, her unavoidable charm, her unforced beauty and even her seductive stubbornness, play the grieving widow and take his money and leave.

Suddenly the cold tiled floor didn't seem like such a bad place to sleep.

"Rick! Are you ok?"

He rolled over on his back like a dog smelling a savory bone yet still contemplating the advantages of spending the night on the ground. When he saw her concerned face peeking out from the edge of the bed he knew his resolve to stay away from her would vanish into thin air.

"Your a virgin." He wasn't sure if he was asking her or reinforcing the fact to himself.

A part of him wished he'd heard wrong.

"I am." Shit!

"Dammit Michonne! You're talking about keepin' secrets and you're holdin' on to somethin' like that!" He sat up on his hands using his position to peruse her innocent face.

"I didn't know how to tell you." She sat up cross legged on the bed. "Now that you know, can we do it now? Can we just get it over with?" Just get it over with? He ran a frustrated hand over his face; it was going to be a long year. He stood up in slow fashion not trusting his legs to support him given the shock he'd been subjected to. "Sex isn't something you get over Michonne." Certainly not with him. He walked around to the other side of the bed intentionally avoiding her and her delicate chastities, his hands flirting with his messy curls in much need of a distraction.

Feeling the thick night heat coupled with the rest of the wine she drank she slipped her pants off underneath the covers and had started to take her tank top off too when Rick stopped her mid tug.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Somebody was playing a sick joke on him, she'd been shy when they met a mere twenty four hours ago and he held her against his body to inform Jessie he was unavailable to her gimmicks any longer, she was a blushing bride when he swooped her in his arms to share their first kiss before God and his close friends as man and wife but now she had a tipsy force of determination to strip in front of him.

He predicted lots of Excedrin migraine in his not so distant future.

"You said we had to consummate our marriage Rick. I want us to have sex. Please." She wasn't sure of the price of what she was requesting would cost her but while she had a little bit of liquid courage inside her she was going to run like the bulls with it.

At twenty six years old she didn't have much experience on the subject of sex and if she had to choose someone to take her V card away Rick Grimes may not be her worst choice. Despite his brash demeanor there was something about him that told her she could trust him, that he would keep her safe, that he would never hurt her.

He didn't like the sound of her begging him. He wanted her to know she would never have to ask for anything for the year she was going to be his wife. He would make sure she didn't lack for anything even if he had to go without.

"How um….virgin are we talkin' here sweetheart? You rounded third and missed the tag at home? Or you never been on base?"

She snickered at his analogy and frustrated him some more with her response, "Virgin as if God was looking for an unblemished maiden for his second coming I'm who he would pick."

"I need to sit down.". He knew he had seen a bottle of Excedrin around somewhere.

"You are sitting down." She clarified for him, amused by his sudden confusion.

He wanted to say she made him weak in the knees but if he was being honest she made him forget he had knees period. She crawled her way next to him and stroked his hair, "I'm ready Rick." As she continued with her monologue he was struggling with reconciling propriety with personal needs.

The feel of her naked legs next to his own brought his erection to life again and he knew as long as they were sharing his bed they'd both be in trouble. "Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." He groaned at her words, she had no idea how much of a turn on her inexperience was to him. There were so many things he could teach her about her body. He was certain the passion she exuded was nothing compared to what they could have together, but a virgin?

The last time he'd been with a virgin she was sixteen and so was he. Sheena was every horny teenage boy's dream and it was over in five minutes and she had cried because she thought she would end up pregnant. He had grown since then, in attitude and expectations.

He didn't want to develop feelings for Michonne she was already working her way under his skin. She was such an itty bitty thing, his stature dwarfed her, increasing his desire to protect and keep her safe to a dangerous level; at least for the year she would be under his care.

Not surprised by his gallantry or procrastination Michonne knew Rick was delaying the inevitable and she decided she would help him move things along.

"We have a deal. We both need the money from today's incentive. We have to at least try. Maybe we'll make a baby." Her use of the word _we_ almost convinced him they were a normal couple planning a family; his heart filled with an intense longing for something that never existed before he met Michonne. Only there was nothing normal about their union. They were married because of a conniving codicil concocted by his late father and oddly enough there was only one reason for sharing his bed with Michonne.

"I don't think you know what you committed yourself to today Michonne. Let's think about it over the next few days."

"No Rick, we don't have that kinda time. We both need the money. At least we get the incentive from the marriage round." She sat next to him talking about marriage and babies like two friends tricked him into thinking everything was kosher. He had to snap out of it.

He informed her the initial winnings wasn't even close to covering his expenses, especially now that Shane had cut him off at the curb and the money was now divided into two. He named the figure he needed and it caused her virgin mouth to cuss like a drunken nun.

She moved from off the bed determination in her mind even if it wasn't in her wobbly legs. She pushed his shoulders back a bit as she straddled him. His hands like a magnet went straight to her thighs.

"You're really hell bent on doin' this tonight aren't you? Why are you so stubborn woman!?"

"We have to make a baby Rick. At least let's start off by kissing." He lifted her off his lap as though she was a child and set her down, this time softly on the bed.

He got up and began to pace the room. Codger and Bailey had fallen asleep on the floor and he had to remember to take them downstairs.

"Let's get something straight, kissing leads to touchin' and touchin' leads to other things. I don't know if you're ready for all that." He was stalling, what he was, was a nervous wreck at having to be the one to deflower his wife.

Sex never made him fearful before and he began to question his stance on his reluctance at making love to his new bride. He was a virile man. He wasn't shy about being with a woman, he prided himself on his skill and precision at making a woman reach the pinnacle of her pleasure under his touch.

He knew what it was; he was hesitant of the emotional entanglements that occurred after the experience and he wasn't just referring to Michonne alone. He wanted her first sexual experience to be something special and there was a pint size amount of guilt knowing she wouldn't have chosen him if she didn't have to.

"Geez! I'm not a doll! You can touch me! I told you let's start off by kissing!" She was trying to work intimacy like it involved mechanics. Sasha told her her first time didn't even hurt and it was over in a few minutes and after cuddling she fell asleep. Michonne didn't see what the big deal was anymore. She kept her virginity thus far because she thought it would be a special gift to the man she was going to marry.

Every guy she had ever been with, which weren't plenty, had either wanted something or the other from her and she never saw it fit to give them a piece of her she knew they were gonna take with them when they left. During her early twenties she may have been cheap with her heart but her body wasn't free.

No one ever stayed and she needed the stability of knowing the man she loved was going to be at her side. She came close to doing it with Mike once, he had been the love of her life or so she thought. He had respected her resolve to abstain from the get go promising they were gonna get married soon and that he would wait because she was worth it. Only Mike never waited, he was getting his on the side while he was taping her bank account. When her brother showed up dead with very alive debt Mike had bailed on her. Disappearing off the face of the earth and she was back to being alone again when all she wanted was somebody in her life who she ever meant anything to, to put her first.

At least she knew her virginity was intact and the thing she held dear to herself was still unbroken even if her heart wasn't. Rick was nothing like Mike and she could tell that from the first time they spoke on the phone. He worked her last nerve with his need for so much understandable control but he was also caring and kind and a fierce protector of the things he loved. It was why they had gotten married in the first place. She resolved to herself he was her husband now and she didn't mind parting with something that didn't need to define her anymore. She knew her inexperience would be delicately handled by Rick.

"Kissing huh? You any good at that?"

The pillow that she threw at him missed his head by an inch. "Why don't you come find out you jackass!"

"Oh I'm comin'" He took off his jeans and remained in his blue boxers. Her eyes looked surprised at his quick reconciliation and he tried to hold back a laugh. His wife had a mouth piece on her but it was time to backup all that talk with some action.

"Anybody ever tell you you're the cutest thing when you're nervous?" He said brushing her soft cheek with his hand. He knew he had to approach her like she was a nervous filly. He had to use a soft touch with Michonne to diminish the instant tremble in her hands.

"Hey look at me." He commandeered her attention. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. If I go gentle it won't hurt as much. I'll take care of you alright?" He was letting her know she was safe with him. She nodded her head realizing she could drown in the depths of his deep blue eyes.

"You trust me?" He asked in a final move to concrete what they were about to do.

Her yes was a whisper.

"Good now let's try this kissin' thing."

 **...**

He was kissing her into sobriety, she was glad because come tomorrow she wanted to remember everything about the way Rick devoured her with his lips. They way his tongue parted them, giving him inevitable access to the wet heat of her mouth. Her hands had wandered into his lush curls, like woven silk under her fingers. She felt so cherished the way he relaxed her on the bed and even as he leaned on his side paying homage to her plush lips she felt treasured.

Michonne moaned into his mouth, damn he was good at kissing. Almost like he invented the affection and anything that came after was a cheap imitation of the real thing. She had never been kissed this thoroughly before.

His hand had been at her neck but now it roamed over the white camisole she still had on. She felt his erection pressing into her side and when she thought about what was going to happen next a chill worked its way up her spine.

"You alright?" Rick asked getting up for some air, given the chance he'd breathe Michonne for the rest of his life.

She nodded and began to unbutton his shirt, he felt the tremor in her fingers.

"Hey, we're gonna take things slow okay." His voice was so soft and soothing with enough southern drawl to make their night feel romantic and special.

"Can I touch you?" He was giving her some control over the pace they were about to set. She lifted off the bed and took off her top, remaining in her black bra and matching underwear.

Rick's hand brushed over her breasts then followed pattern over her flat stomach. "God you're beautiful Michonne. Anyone ever told you that?" He slipped both straps off her shoulders allowing her breasts to spill free.

He palmed them in his hands, her perky nipples peeking out to greet him. "You're breasts are beautiful." He kissed the round mounds of decadent sweetness and he felt her tremble again. His tongue licked her pebbled nipples and she squirmed at the sensation. He laid a hand on her belly to keep her still. His hand traversed the plains of her taut stomach and slipped beneath the cotton fabric of her black undies and she gasped on contact.

"Relax okay."

"I'm relaxed." She opened her legs wider as a flash of excitement shot through her. "Now please." She couldn't take the teasing any longer.

He slipped his middle finger inside her untouched valley trying to prepare her for the size and feel of him. She was tight, there was no denying it.

"Ooohh! What are you doing?" Whatever it was it wasn't as bad as she thought, matter of fact his ministrations was making her feel all tingly inside.

"Trying to get you ready darlin'."

If his slender, beautiful fingers could slip inside her so easily then this sex thing would be a walk in the park. She was tugging for his shirt to come off, desperate for some skin to skin contact to balance out the heady sensation of what he was doing to her core. He slipped from her heat to help her pull off her underwear. He caressed the silkiest legs he ever touched picturing them wrapped around his neck as he pleasured her into oblivion.

His touch was intimate, personal like he knew her all her life. It filled her with trepidation and she chided herself, she was a grown woman. She could do this.

He fitted his hands under her small frame and set her further up the large four poster bed.

He kissed her breasts, soft kisses dotting her perfect mounds then leaving a euphoric trail of more tender kisses on her belly. He stationed himself between her legs and parted her thighs slightly as he prepared to taste his virgin wife for the first time.

She clutched his hair like a lifeline.

Her body heaved as she felt his warm breath against her cool thighs. "Rick what...what.. are you doing? Where are you...where are you going?" This wasn't what she imagined they'd be doing. She sat up on her elbows waiting for him to speak. She was glad the green sheets were so cool against her body because her skin was burning up from being so turned on by him.

"Steady now." He said placing a calming hand on her belly. "You gonna open up for me sweetheart?" He asked so sweetly her legs responded for her, granting him access to her inner parts. His mouth watered when he gazed at her pretty pink pussy waiting for him to plunge into her nectar.

"Oh. My. God!" She plopped back against the pillows, nothing prepared her for the feel of his tongue inside her, outside her, flicking her clit, devouring her yet tenderly loving her like she was his whole life's worth.

"Rick….." If this was what sex entailed then she had plenty of time to make up for.

He slipped a finger inside her again, coupled with his tongue on her button the double stimulation sent her into a spiraling vibration that left her dizzy and clutching the sheets.

She panted heavily as she descended to the earth still feeling shattered but put together, maybe for the first time in her life.

"You enjoyed that?" He hovered over her, proud to know he had just given her her first taste of being with a man. "Yes I did. Can we, can we do that again?" She was grinning like a cheshire cat and he couldn't resist kissing her again. Even with the remaining taste of her on his lips she was wonton under his touch.

She was grinding against his dick. The heat from her core stiffening his erection to a dangerous level. He shed his boxers in one swoop although internally he was struggling with matching his manly urges with a gentle touch but just like life with his new wife he had to take it one step at a time.

"Rick I'm ready. I can't wait anymore." She felt like if he didn't take her soon she'd die. Her body was burning up, craving his touch like she'd found the good in all the bad that had lead her into Rick's arms and she didn't want to lose it.

He held his dick in his hands giving himself a few strokes before he entered her as gently as he could. The tip of his dick was barely inside her when she began to push against his chest. The tightening feeling scared her. "The more you fight it, the more it's gonna hurt. Just relax." She tried to listen to him, he was the one with the experience but she didn't think she could accommodate his size and girth even though he had only inserted the tip of his dripping dick in her essence.

Her greenlight was a nod, he kissed her nose then her lips knowing that things were gonna feel painful before pleasure could peek through. He began to move slowly, when she thought he was fully enveloped inside her he was still pushing against her. Her slit rubbed against him and she clenched him inside her walls. The feeling was amazing but as he moved again she felt it, a flash of pain quick but not so easily forgotten, she gripped him tighter by his shoulders.

"Just a little bit more okay." She was a bundle of overstimulated nerves which were battling with the discomfort of her broken barrier.

He stroked her cheek and she looked so angelic beneath his large frame he wasn't expecting her next words.

"What are you? An elephant!" Discomfort won. Her hands went to cover her face, Sasha was a liar! It hurt. It hurt bad.

"Ssshhhhh" he soothed "It'll feel better soon." At least he hoped it did because the feel of his dick inside her tight canal was pushing him to the brink of explosion. She felt incredible and he had to remind himself that he had to take this one slow even though the urge to plunge into her was there.

"Rick I don't think I can do this. It hurts. Maybe you should stop." All she felt was tightness and pain as he moved against her.

"Look at me Michonne." Their eyes locked on each other and with her silence she told him she trusted him.

He brushed her with a slow, light stroke and held her hand to let her know he wasn't going to leave her. She clutched his hand tightly knowing they would hopefully get to the good part soon enough. His finger reached down and flicker her bud and her breathing increased.

Her face morphed from discomfort to surprise as a pleasurable mewl escaped her mouth, she writhed beneath him. He retreated from her cove and was slipping outside when he felt her clutch his back.

"Oh. My. God! Where are you going? Don't go! Please….." He slipped back inside and eased out again, realizing her pain had begun to subside and she was already galloping towards her completion.

He receded and entered her pussy again, moans of pleasure erupted from them both.

"Aaagghh yess.! That feels so good Rick. Don't stop!" It was a far cry from her complaints a few seconds ago so he was taking it as a sign her pain didn't linger.

"I can't stop. Not even if I wanted to." She was a perfect fit for him. A tornado could come and swoop the house away, Shane and Andrea could announce they were having sextuplets, nobody could take away the feeling of home that was him buried deep inside Michonne.

She was wife on paper before but he had made her his wife with his body.

He let himself go a bit. His thrusting becoming a little more forceful than before and he was rewarded when she too started to move eagerly against him. His forehead dipped to the space between her neck and chest.

"Michonne. You feel amazing." Like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Yeah? So do you!" Their desperate breaths mingled with each other as they both battled to their completion. She felt a whirlpool of sensations prickling under her skin, strumming from her core all the way down to her legs and she knew whatever was coming was going to throw her in a tailspin. She was fire and ice and the simultaneous consumption propelled her to feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. Freedom.

"Michonne." He said her name with so much possession, it spurred her passion forward. "Come for me baby."

Rick's voice took her over and she cried out as she shuddered in his arms all the while knowing he would catch her and never let her go. It would be so easily to fall in love with her husband, it scared her immensely that she thought she was already halfway there.

He pumped into her pussy a few more times and spilled his seed into her womb wondering if he would ever recover from making love to his Michonne.

Fear and anxiety filled him at the swift consequences to his actions. The joining of their bodies had hopefully made a baby tonight but it was his solemn realization that he may have just made himself fall in love with his wife.

* * *

Feeling a strip of light kissing her face Michonne reluctantly opened her eyes. She stretched her body feeling the strains of muscles she never knew she had. Rick had seduced her entire being with his gentle lovemaking. The man had two extremes; he could be straight barbaric at times but there was a tenderness in the way he caressed her body that caused her to blush at the memory of him filling her last night. She was glad she gifted a man like Rick with her virginity. He wasn't sleeping next to her when she reached for him, the note she found on top of his pillow, scribbled in such an illegible handwriting made her smirk because she was glad he wasn't good at everything.

 _ **Wife, I'm up early getting breakfast started. Take the Excedrin on the table and get some more rest.**_

 _ **Rick.**_

He was so thoughtful, knowing she would have a headache from her wine drinking the night before and had placed a glass of water and pills next to the lamp besides the bed. Her headache was more like a light pulsating nagging pain and was nothing some breakfast wouldn't fix. Rick had awaken her senses in more ways than one and her hangover was almost non existent.

She desired his presence strongly and knew there were certain things a wife was expected to do on a ranch like making breakfast and lunch, so she brushed her teeth in his en suite bathroom. She made a mental note to add a few touches to Rick's room starting with replacing the ugly drapes that darkened the large window panes.

She dressed in a blue cut off shirt and a pair of denim cutoffs; yesterday the heat was thick and she thought she was going to sizzle like the bacon she was smelling all the way upstairs.

Just as she was putting her locks in a french braid she heard the generic ringtone of her new phone and knew only one person had the number. She searched all over the bed and the floor for the cheap purchase. She wasn't so drunk last night that she couldn't remember where she threw her phone. She found it in her handbag resting next to Rick's clothes like it belonged mixed in with his possessions.

"Sasha!" She greeted, excited to touch base with the one friend who knew her inside out.

"Bitch when were you gonna tell me you arrived in Kansas safely?"

"Girl I'm sorry everything has been a rush since I got here. And this isn't Kansas." Sasha was all hyperbole at times.

"So did everything work out as expected?" Sasha didn't know all of the minute details of Michonne's sudden departure from the city but Michonne promised once everything was settled she would update her accordingly. Now was a good a time as any.

"I'm married Sasha to a cowboy of sorts. Living on a farm or a ranch I think, I don't know the difference."

"Married! To a cowboy? Shut up!"

"Yeah I kid you not. Listen has umm.. anybody been asking for me?"

"No. No one and if they do ask I'm telling them I don't know. So when can I come out for a visit? We can be the black version of Mary and Laura from Little House on the Prairie."

"Ain't nothing little about this house." Michonne laughed, she wanted to add there was nothing little about Rick either but she kept the eighth wonder of the world to herself.

"Wait a minute! If you're married does that mean you cashed in your V card!? What's your husband's name?"

"Rick. And yes I'm no longer the last virgin in the world."

"Wont He do it! I need details Michonne! Spill it girl!" Sasha's voice raised an octave in excitement. "Rick huh? Sounds like he fits right in the middle of the Bonanza crew. He rides horses and chews tobacco too?"

"You want details or you wanna go off on a tangent on all the western TV shows you know?"

Silence was Sasha's response.

"I thought so. It was perfect Sasha, a little bit of pain but he was so attentive. I think..I think I saw God Sasha."

"Nah girl that was just Rick dressed in good sex." Sasha said knowing the feeling all too well.

"I think I might love him." After one day her libido was misleading her but it felt so good to say it.

"You're just dickmatized Chonne. It confuses the best of us." Sasha said as though she had the experience of a ninety nine year old. "On a serious note though, you sure you're not rushing things?"

Michonne knew her girl knew her well, she was always guilty of going too fast. She would run when she should've walked. Marrying Rick on a desperate whim was a good case in point but she had to believe there was a reason she ended up in Oakland, with Rick.

"What do I always say Sasha?" She was picking up the pieces of Rick's clothes that didn't quite make it into the dirty hamper.

"If it ain't half off it ain't a sale?"

"No Sash! Everything happens for a reason. I need to believe that. I'm a wife now and I'm going to try my best to be a good one." For a year. She remembered when Netflix was her biggest commitment now she was a wife and she might be a mother soon too but she would fill Sasha in on all of that when she came for a visit.

"I hear you. I think I need to come see this to believe it. You living on a farm? Married to a real life cowboy? I need proof." The thought was only remotely comprehensible and they both laughed at her current situation.

"I'm gonna talk to Rick about getting you out here."

"Are there other men on this farm? Do I need to bring my _wifeye?"_ Sasha was ridiculous with the self branding of her gift of being able to identify if a man was available or not.

"There are lots of men here but I haven't met them all. Look I have to go help Rick.."

"Help him do what?" Farm life confused her, it looked so boring on TV. "Butch and Sundance are coming by and you're making them lunch and watering their horses?"

"I miss you so much Sasha." Especially her wit. "I promise I'll talk to you soon." She couldn't help but laugh although the sound of Sasha's voice made her nostalgic for her old life.

"Bye girl. I'm off to buy a cowgirl hat so I can look the part when I do come out." Sasha clicked off and after ensuring her face looked fresh Michonne ventured downstairs in search of her husband.

… **.**

As she made her way down the wooden staircase ten pairs of eyes followed her in silence until she landed on the last step. She assumed they were all Rick's workers and she said a soft good morning and worked her way to the kitchen.

Rick was at the stove looking incredibly sexy in another denim jeans and blue shirt. His hair was still wet from his shower, flashbacks of their sensual lovemaking returning to her, adding to the heat that danced in the room.

"Hi." She said.

He turned around giving her an elevator look, his eyes scanning her in disapproval. The bacon fat cracked and shot up in the air hitting him on the arm. "Shit!" He said shoving his arm under the running faucet.

"Well good mornin' darlin' you slept well?" She tried to imitate his southern twang, unnerved by his not so pleased look.

"Michonne, what are ya wearin'?"

She now understood the root of his silent contention. He didn't like the way she was dressed.

"It's hot out here Rick. Does God send rain out here? Or does he forget?" The only place that had air-condition in the house were the bedrooms upstairs. He knew all too well the heat out here could be unbearable even on the good days but she was his wife now and he wasn't going to have his men ogling her sexy body while she innocently paraded around in shorts and shredded tops.

He was going to call Maggie, she and Michonne were going shopping today.

"I'm sorry. Mornin'. How are you today? Any...soreness?" He was as gentle as he could've been last night with her but he knew she wasn't used to anything they did last night. He hoped he didn't hurt her.

"I'm fine. Can I help?" She saw the basket of bacon, the eggs and the rolls looking like a breakfast commercial and her mouth watered. It also irritated her that on top of everything else her husband could cook too.

"You can grab the rolls. The guys are waiting."

"Rick I can um...I can do this from now on." She wanted to be a help to him, earn her keep in any way she could.

"You can cook?" He asked, it had never come up in any of their phone conversations. She nodded and surprised him.

"I didn't know that."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." She walked ahead of him, putting emphasis in the sway of her hips.

She heard him curse and then followed her into the dining room.

… **.**

"Fellas this is my wife Michonne. Honey these are the guys, they all work for me. This is Daryl who you met. Then we have Eduardo, we call him Eddie." He was going down the line and she was trying to make eye contact with every introduction. "That's Tobin. This old geezer is Dale and the guy who couldn't wait to dive into his breakfast is Jerry."

His mouth was full but Jerry managed a funny greeting that had her laughing.

There were mumbled greetings all around as she set the rest of the food down and took a seat next to Rick on the long mahogany table.

She was oddly delighted knowing they all ate breakfast at the table, together.

"Congrats boss." Tobin said biting into a roll.

"Rick you never said a word! Welcome to Serenity honey." Dale said giving her a wink.

"Thank you Dale. I'm very happy to be here."

Eduardo was the only one who didn't speak directly to her and he still couldn't force his eyes away from her. Subconsciously she ran a hand over her hair and over her clothes. Maybe around these men she may have to dress differently. Rick would agree she was sure.

"Eddie you mind not watching my wife like she was your last meal?" He was perturbed by his employee's mutilated decorum.

"Sorry boss. She sure is pretty." The beard wearing Eddie said.

She smiled at his compliment and Rick frowned seeing her smile so sweetly at Eddie.

"Eat up, we've all got jobs to get to."

…

"Maggie was nice enough to agree to take me shopping for some clothes. Thank you."

They both worked as a team to clear the large kitchen of the lunch wares. As much as Rick looked the part of a man who spent most of his time outdoors he was very helpful indoors too.

"I wasn't angry this mornin' alright, it's just the guys are guys and if you're gonna be dressing like that all the time I don't know what I'll do if I catch one of them looking at you like Eddie was." He wasn't the jealous type but Michonne was bringing out a raw set of feelings in him and he wasn't prepared for it.

He didn't want to have these feelings for her but she was robust and earthy and strangely compelling, after last night she became a part of him. Their contract seemed like a distant agreement, a mirage making him question its validity.

"Well would it kill you to put some air in the place Rick!? You're lucky I'm not walking around in my bathing suit."

"Are you always this uncensored?" Last night he thought it was the wine but it was all her.

She was baiting him, he knew it but he acquiesced not so reluctantly. He wasn't going to be obstinate to her demands, quite the opposite as he allowed an impetuous idea to form in his mind.

"Admit it. You like me this way." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, greedy for the feel of her soft, feminine frame against his hardened chest. He kissed her lips and it wasn't soft and tender like last night, it was greedy and fast and a prelude to what they'd be doing later that evening.

"I do."

"Have a good day. I'll see you in a few hours." She kissed him one last time, they both had grins on their faces and as much as she was looking forward to spending time with Maggie she couldn't wait to be back in Rick's arms again.

When she left Rick contacted Aaron's Cool Air, contracting him to install units in the whole house at his earliest convenience. He needed his wife comfortable and fully dressed before he punched Eddie in the face.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Easy girl." Rick watched his latest foal try to gain some balance as she walked beside her mother. Her determined attitude and some tender loving care had cut her recuperation time in half and he was pleased with her improvement. It would help with the next phase of his plans.

His mother had requested his and Shane's presence at Sweethearts where they had received their earnings from being the first Grimes' boys to marry. He had shoved the check in his pocket, still unnerved by the fight for his birthright.

It was how he found himself in the stable, watching his horses always left him with a sense of rudimentary calm. Except now images of Michonne and the way she felt in his arms cluttered his thinking space. She had taken up space in his home and the vacancy in his heart in a short space of time.

She and Maggie had gone on another lunch date, they had become fast friends and he was glad she was putting down some roots, it was such a contrast to the ill timed upheaval she had wrecked on his lonely life.

He heard Bailey and Codger barking around front which seemed odd, he jogged out front to see what had caught his boys' attention.

A stranger was walking in his land and he wasn't too pleased about the unannounced, unexpected visit. He called off his dogs, the stranger looked unarmed but Rick kept his guard up.

"Those dogs do a good perimeter watch. Hi. I'm looking for Michonne." The brown haired man was a sneaky one and he berated himself for not noticing him sooner.

"Who the hell are you?" Rick grew even more irritated when he discovered his shotgun was in the house. He had never seen this man before but by the look of his dress pants and dress shirt he could tell he wasn't from these here parts. Even his wingtip boots looked misplaced on his small frame.

What business did he have with Michonne?

"I'm Gareth. I'm looking for Michonne. You know her?"

"She's my wife."

The intruder's face widened in surprise. "She's married!? Oh this just gets better and better. This big spread yours?"

"Can I help you?" Rick folded his arms and tilted his head, whoever this Gareth was he wanted him gone before Michonne got home. Nobody or nothing was going to scare her out of the home she found with him, even though it seemed her problems had finally found her.

"Michonne's got a debt to repay and imagine my surprise when I go looking for her and she isn't anywhere to be found."

Rick knew she was running from something, he just didn't think it was from anything illegal.

"What kinda debt? What business do you have with her?" His knuckles were clenched ready to knock the wicked smirk off the man's face. He eyed his ninety nine cents school boy haircut, it fit his douchebag appearance.

"Let's just say the kinda debt where people can come up missing, if you know what I mean. It'd be in her best interest to pay up or…." He left the sentence drop off, open to interpretation.

Rick took a step forward and Garrett retreated, "You threatenin' me and mine?"

"I'm not here to cause any problems. Just here to find solutions. I kept telling her brother 'you can't go back Bob' but Bob never listened to me. See where he ended up?"

Rick didn't know she had a brother, he realized she had left him in the lurch about quite a few things. He didn't even understand how Gareth found her all the way in Oakland Springs.

He caught Daryl in his peripherals at the side of the main barn. His friend had his crossbow locked on Gareth should he try anything and it gave him some solace. He was happy Daryl kept up with his hobby and was stealth as he was loyal.

The check from Rick's winnings sizzled through his back pocket burning his skin. His dreams didn't seem so important anymore if Michonne was in any kind of danger.

What bothered him the most was Michonne didn't trust him enough to tell him she was in trouble. Despite sharing their bodies every night and opening tiny crevices of their hearts to each other when the world grew quiet and it felt like they alone existed she didn't trust him. His wife was keeping more secrets from him after all.

His heart had betrayed him because he was hurt by her omission and angered by his ill preparedness at protecting her. He knew what had to be done.

He whistled for Daryl to follow him into the shed.

"Follow me. I'll make you a deal " he said to Gareth.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I'll take my chances out here in the open thanks." Rick and Daryl paused in their trek toward the barn. Daryl flanked Gareth who hadn't budged after Rick's command.

Eating up the dusty distance between them Rick stepped to him toe to toe, rage burning his heels. Gareth threw his hands in the air, Rick was irresolute if it was an act of surrender or a warning.

"I'll have you know I didn't come here alone. You didn't think I'd be that stupid did ya?" The grimace on Gareth's face caused Rick's hand to fist, he was struggling with engaging in barbaric methods of shutting the man up.

Daryl began pacing the wide stretch in front the barn, there was nothing but miles of dirt and road surrounding the vast, rustic spread of Serenity so he was undecided if the man was bluffing or not.

"How'd you find 'er?"

"Your uh...wife left a lot of loose ends back home."

Rick wanted to enforce that Serenity was her home now.

"You say she got debt. What kind?" Daryl opted to fire out the questions sensing his friend was past the asking questions stage in the untimely intrusion. Rick's eyes had taken on a dark hue, Daryl could feel the anger burning through his skin. He didn't want Rick's known fury clouding his judgement.

Rick had grown quite attached to Michonne in the two weeks she'd been at Serenity even if he didn't want to admit it. Since her arrival she had caused more happiness on the Ranch with some upheaval thrown in for good measure; she certainly kept Rick on his toes. She had managed to discolor all of Rick's favorite shirts when she mixed her clothes in with his doing the wash one day, despite having someone on hand to do the cleaning and washing. Then there was that small but hard to put out fire in the kitchen last Tuesday, she had a failed attempt at cooking a big southern breakfast for everybody, there was still a caution sign marking off a small section of the big kitchen.

Michonne and Daryl had argued loudly after she freed the possum he had finally caught after setting a trap for it for two weeks. It was a heated debate about the cruel caging of some animals and she let him know how against it she was. He didn't agree with her but Daryl's respect for Rick's new wife had increased marginally because it seemed there wasn't much she was afraid of saying. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of tea she had them all drinking on a daily basis like they were a bunch of English ladies. Rick had been cursing like a sailor since her arrival but he never heard his friend laugh as often as he did when he was in the presence of Michonne. He knew Rick would do anything to protect her.

Still, trouble showing up on their doorstep was never a good thing and Daryl felt uneasy from the uncertainty of what it all meant.

"I asked you a question" he repeated, his tone letting Gareth know his response was critical.

"Gambling debts. The last time we spoke Michonne said she would pay off her brother's debts if we release him from our…...custody. We did but now she's a little behind on some payments."

If Gareth traced Michonne to Oakland to collect her deceased brother's debt, the amount couldn't have been small.

"Ain't he dead?" He gathered that much from the bit of information he'd obtained when he overheard Gareth speaking to Rick earlier.

"He is, but we didn't kill him and we kept our word. A debt transferred is a debt still owed."

"How much?" Rick gritted out his clenched teeth. He didn't want Michonne returning home and meeting Gareth at the ranch. There was only one way to get rid of the hound.

Gareth named a figure.

Daryl scratched his head.

"So you're tellin' me Michonne pays that debt and -"

"She'll never see me again." He held up another hand. "Scouts honor."

Rick wrestled with his intentions about taking care of the problem. It would be an easy win if Gareth was no longer riding her subconscious. He didn't work out all the semantics of the ploy but he knew his desire to protect her outweighed logic and reason.

"What's your price?" Everybody had one. Even Michonne, except her price was gonna cost him his heart if he didn't reign it in.

"My price?" Gareth feigned innocence.

"To end this. Permanently."

"Your willing to pay me off for her? She worth all that to you? Michonne could be more trouble than she's worth. Just like her brother."

Gareth knew he hit a nerve as soon as the butter words left his lips. Rick raised his fist in the air to punch him but he was swift on his skinny legs and boxed him in the nose before any wind could pass between them. When Rick realized Gareth had probably broken his nose as blood dripped from his nostrils Daryl had already jacked him up by his shirt collar. Rick signaled to Daryl and he released him.

He moved in strong and swung at Gareth twice, Rick was larger than him in height and mass so the jab sent Gareth stumbling. An unjust ripple of pleasure shot through him when Gareth keeled over bleeding from his lip and holding his jaw.

"I'm askin' you again. What's your price?" Rick didn't want to talk anymore, he wanted this man off his property and out of his life. Spending time in jail was just as awful as making Michonne a widow and he couldn't do that to her.

Gareth doubled the debt figure and Rick resolved internally he would part with his money but he had conditions. He briefed Gareth on what his terms were and the wiesel agreed to it, Daryl had a clause of his own to add.

He grabbed Gareth by his bloody white shirt again, his tiny frame dangling in Daryl's hold like a doll, "If I see you again, if Michonne gets a whiff of this or if she gets hurt in any way, we'll kill you."

"The cowboys are threatening me, as though the busted lip and black eye weren't enough."

Gareth tried to straighten his clothes but it was futile.

"It's not a threat. It's a promise." Rick said with certifiable fury in his tone.

"A message will be sent to her that she doesn't have to worry about payment anymore." He pulled out a pen and paper from deep in his pants pocket and scribbled a number and address and thrusted it to Rick's seething frame. "Send the money there. You have two days."

Gareth turn and left just as easily as he had arrived.

Daryl watched his langy frame walk off into the distance until his figure looked like a mirage.

"Think he'll be back?"

"For his sake I hope not." Rick had placed his bandana on his face to stop his bloody nose from the excessive bleeding

As much as he appreciated Daryl having his back he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Michonne would be back soon and he needed to construct an amicable way to approach her without showing the scar her lack of trust had left him with. He'd been fooled by good sex and even sweeter pillow talk. Her intrinsic beauty tamed the beast in him, helping him to open up to her in ways he hadn't done with anyone else. It was a barter, a secret game she made him a part of; exchanging money for his name and he thought it best to remember that.

Ever since their first night together she was open with their lovemaking, eager to explore wherever their desires took them. Knowing he had been her first created a primal tug of possession when she was near him, sometimes it was hard to control. His distant emotions no longer jailed him, there was a security in the freedom he found in her arms and he thought she felt it too. There was a fleeting glimpse of something familiar, a look in her eyes he identified with; hurt and pain, dim but there when no one was looking. Even their separate insecurities united them.

He had a sobering thought of how far she pulled him from his stance of keeping her at a distance for the year they would be married because as much as she trusted him with her body she surely didn't trust him with anything else.

Until she came clean with him about her past he couldn't see a future with her past their contracted year.

"You know she's gonna take the piss outta ya when she sees your face right?"

Daryl was right, she would be pissed he got into a scowl, inherently he was happy about that fact because he was in the mood for a fight. He couldn't bring himself to tell her he had lost their winnings. After all the sharing they'd been doing they were coming up with ways to run the ranches more successfully.

She was smart and he was impressed with her business head. They already started to implement new strategies. She was working on a marketing plan to make the Triple S more appealing, the blueprint she developed seemed promising for the months ahead.

If the revamp of his business was successful as they hoped it would be they didn't need to complete in the baby race after all. It already seemed like a no win despite the stamina of their sex life, it was too early to even tell. Dwight and Sherry had eloped a week ago and Rick knew Shane and Andrea were probably going at it like two rabbits to secure a leading spot. If their plans failed and they still lost the baby race he wouldn't even have the marriage money to give to Michonne. What would she think of him then? Trepidation poured into his soul, if Michonne became pregnant and she found out about the non existent prize money would she think he tricked her into getting pregnant all along? It was even more ammunition for her not to trust him. He couldn't tell her, not yet. He felt like any move he made he would lose her. "Daryl, let's keep this between us."

Daryl nodded and they both walked off in different directions.

… **.**

"Rick! I can't wait for you to see this!" Michonne all but galloped into the house in search of her husband, she was too excited to walk. She wanted to show him her creation knowing he would sing her praises just like he did when she learned to drive a tractor. She had prejudge living in the countryside, she adapted quickly to the slow pace life and wide open spaces that was Oakland. She never grew tired of stepping outside and witnessing the beauty that was the luscious mountains that rolled out like the picturesque fittings of an elaborate jigsaw puzzle. She had gotten a sudden _Joie de vivre_ ; she was developing a love for the land, rivaled by the love of her new family and friends, all in such a short space of time. She had reneged on the promise she made with herself to remain aloof and not form any attachments.

She made her way upstairs, finding the large house quiet and empty for the time of the day. When she got to their room she heard the steady flow of the shower and then heard it shut off. Rick emerged from the bathroom dripping wet with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

Her mouth watered on sight, his damp curls hogged his neck, they too were greedy to touch his skin, the water droplets cascaded off his rippled body constructed by hard work, dripped on the towel then onto the floor where his neat, naked feat stood planted.

"Hey." His greeting was somber like his facial expression.

"What the hell happened to your face?" She rushed to him when she noticed the discoloration around his nose, she reached out to touch him but he stepped back out of reach as though her touch would burn his skin.

"It's nothin'" he shrugged but he saw the black and blue bruise on his nose and cheek in the mirror, he knew how bad it looked.

He didn't want to scare her with his ugliness, it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What happened Rick? Were you fighting?"

"Went for a drink in town. Words were exchanged and so were fists. It's nothin'." He was ashamed how smoothly the lie rolled off his tongue.

"The hell it is! Sit down let me look at it." She was no nurse but she had to do something.

"Michonne!" His cadence was stronger than the usual tone he reserved for her and she was startled by it.

She assumed his anger was from his fight and whatever the nucleus for it was she hoped it was over. Rick had a temper, it wasn't secret. She had nicknamed him Bear because whenever something got him upset he would emit a growl like a wild beast and the habit amused her. His aggression didn't scare her though, in fact it propelled her to help strip away at his armor all the more fervently. She moved closer to him.

"Please Rick, let me take care of you like you take care of me." Her touch was gentle, he had no defense, he couldn't deny her anything. He sat on the made up bed and she moved in front of him.

"It looks painful. Does it hurt?" She asked, concern laced in her tone.

"It looks worse than it feels."

"Well did you put anything on it? Let me run downstairs for an ice pack. Or maybe we should go see Doctor Carson?"

He latched onto her wrist as she was about to bolt from the bed in search of some aid. The last thing he needed was for her to play nursemaid to him, not when all he was craving was her touch and her willingness to touch him in return.

"I'm okay. I promise. What was it you raced in here so excited about?"

"Oh!" She tracked back her scattered brain, remembering what hastened her footsteps minutes before. "Mama G, Maggie and Sherry and I made jam today! Strawberry! Fresh from your mama's garden!" She was eager to show him, eager for him to taste what she'd concocted. She was also eager for him to be proud of her.

His sour disposition was the least thing she was expecting.

"Can't wait to taste it then." He said watching her leave the room.

He needed to pull himself together, he felt the tug of war in his heart with her soft touch. He wanted to be recalcitrant to her affections but his barriers were weak. Michonne didn't trust him and he needed that knowledge to influence his judgement from here on out and not his heart.

She returned with even more pep in her step. She was beautiful in a simple boot cut jeans and V neck purple jersey with a plaid shirt over it. He had bought the perfect pair of boots for her too and she wore it every day.

She straddled him without ceremony placing a blue ice pack on his face, she was extremely comfortable with him and how intimate they were with each other.

He found himself hardening under the thin veil of the towel, the scent of strawberries mixing in with her shampoo ambushed his nostrils. Now wasn't a good time for his libido to demonstrate its dominance over his rationale.

He removed the ice pack from his face, touching her hand in the process. If he didn't get away from her he couldn't be held accountable for what they ended up doing together. "Can you just take my word for it? I'm fine."

She rocked back on his lap grinding her perfect behind on his erection. He knew she felt it.

"Of course. I trust you Rick." She let the pack fall from her hand and wound both arms around his neck, her fingers playing a dance of their own in his damp curls

"Do you?" He froze her with his question. His blue eyes looked like ice and no longer were the warm blue pools she loved to watch watch her.

"I do." She said, the feel of him growing hard under her hot body was making the cool room feel stuffy.

"You trust me with your body?" His hands, on an agenda of their own slipped under her shirt and loosened her bra. He was seconds away from ravishing her, his craving to connect with her, to communicate in a form they easily expressed was holding him hostage.

"Yes Rick." The confidence in her tone manipulated him into thinking she trusted him with her secrets too.

"Show me. Take off your panties." The rumble in his throat as he spoke made her do as he asked without question.

He watched her shimmy out of her tight jeans and slip her underwear off, her nonchalance at his request making her even sexier.

With all the fussing and fidgeting she had done with his bruise, the way she sat so content on his lap, how their eyes held, his lips and his body betrayed his resolution at remaining distant.

"I won't ever let anything hurt you. You know that right?"

"I know."

"I mean it. I'll protect you." He held her by the waist and pulled her close to him, his need for her was intense and feverish. He kissed her deeply, he didn't intend for it to be rough and he hoped he didn't bruise her lips.

Her passion matched his, she untied the knot from the towel at his waist and his hardened dick sprung up. She climbed on top of him, not wasting any time and sank down on his dick slowly. They both gasped when he was at her hilt and she began to move.

"Michonne." He breathed out, her moist walls clutching him tightly.

"You feel perfect Rick. Like a perfect fit." She was about to say _they_ were a perfect fit but she held back. She couldn't pinpoint the catalyst for the distance that had been dropped between them but it was there and she couldn't ignore it. She couldn't ignore the way he set her body on fire either. She never felt this tortured and this healed with anyone else like she did with Rick.

He was holding back and she shouldn't feel dejected from it because she was holding back too. He held onto her ass and thrusted into her, their coupling taking on a rapid pace. He knew how she wanted him and he knew she would let him devour her delicious body without fear or doubt. It was the partial trust he discovered earlier. She trusted him completely with her body but she didn't want to expose more of herself to him.

Michonne felt Rick's fingers digging into her bottom as he pushed up inside her, she struggled to maintain her equilibrium at his onslaught. Her body was trembling, knowing what was lying in wait at the end of their tryst and the sweet sensations she was experiencing in her body heightened in expectation.

She could let go, she knew Rick would catch her but outside of their room she remained guarded.

She was afraid to let him see the burdens of her past and how it had changed her. Here in their bedroom their bodies spoke what their lips could never uttered and she knew someday soon it wouldn't be enough, perhaps that day had arrived.

He took her lips again, this time with a gentle touch that tipped her scales, tugging her orgasm violently out of her and she collapsed in his arms. He followed soon after, his seed spitting into her womb hot and fast just like their greedy love making.

"Michonne." Rick tightened his hold on her, their foreheads were pressed together, their hot breaths mingling, waiting for some form of sanity to arrive. "I lo-...I need to tell you something." He didn't know where he was going with those I'll timed words.

"Rick, I need to tell you something too. I have a confession to make."

He gave her his undivided attention, hope in his eyes that she finally got the courage to confess about Gareth and Bob his debt and how afraid she was they would find her.

Her held her soft cheek, silently pushing her through her skepticism.

"I've been keeping something from you. I've been talking to my friend Sasha from the city, sometimes when you're not around it does get a bit lonely out here. I told her she can come out for a few days but I never told you I invited her out here. Now I'm not even sure of the directions to give her."

His face fell and he let out a dry laugh, her confession wasn't what he expected at all. She still didn't trust him and he was a fool to thing one hot sex session would create that between them even if he felt their union in the deepest pocket of his soul.

She was lonely, she wanted to bring a friend out for a visit. It was the least he could do knowing he had no money to give her. He would take care of it.

"Give Daryl her number. He'll arrange everything."

"Really!? Thank you Rick! You sure it's not too much trouble!?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"It's no trouble. Whatever you want, this is your home too. I want you to know that."

"It's really starting to feel that way Rick." She eased herself off of him and rushed her clothes on telling him she was going to smother some strawberry jam on the fresh bread his mother made for him to taste.

He would give her anything she asked for as long as it was in his power to give but there was one thing he had to protect, giving it to her might just kill him and that was his heart. They had a marriage of convenience, that's all it was and their inconvenient attraction would hopefully fizzle out by the time winter blew in.

When the twelve months were over she would take whatever money he could scrape up and leave with it, and he had to do his best not to let her take his heart with her.

* * *

"This is where it's gonna take place?" Daryl asked as he observed all hands on deck working in the hot sun, cultivating the land where Rick had earmarked to start developing grains instead of bulk buying on the market at ridiculously high prices. He was taking Michonne's advice, more like her instructions; she had earmarked a few ways to reduce expenditure and increase profits and growing grains was the first avenue he was tackling to reduce costs in the long term.

It had been six weeks since they became husband and wife, six weeks of Michonne embedding herself further into his home, six weeks of forgetting how he lived life before she arrived in a dusty cab and an ugly brown suit, six weeks of making love to her in the still of the night like her perfect body was created to fit in his arms and her big, caring heart was crafted to beat in tandem with his.

Only he never spoke of his potent thoughts with her. He used her willingness to help him as a distraction of sorts and he poured himself into teaching her everything he knew about their business and the land he grew up on. In turn her business head went to work doing a deep analysis on processes that were working for them but still could be improved and things that weren't working at all. Growing their own grains was a good start, along with renting out their numerous land machines for a fair price. She was even outsourcing potential restaurant owner clients who were looking for a steady provider of high quality grade cuts for their business. If things went according to plan he wouldn't need his father's money to continue running his business. If things went south he'd have to do something that he'd regret for the rest of his life; sell a piece of their property because now he didn't even have capital to invest in anything of sizable promise.

He had taught her how to ride and she had been an eager student, she milked her first cow under his tutelage and he deemed it a success despite him ending up with milk on his face. Her recent addiction had been making jam with his mother and Maggie and it had been a sure fire hit among the locals. They had begun to sell their produce at the farmers market. Michonne had designed a label and clever, catchy jam names to garner attention much to his mother's delight. She was making this place a home and if it wasn't for their agreement hanging between them and his secret that he paid off her debt he would've thought they had a real marriage and not one that was going to end in less than eleven months.

She and Maggie had gone over to his mother's for a visit otherwise she would've been out in the field at his side calling orders and giving her opinions on any and everything. She usually kept busy, he was glad she had taken a day to relax as she'd been subtly complaining of feeling tired and he thought she could use some rest.

By the time she got home there would be a surprise waiting for her and he hoped she would be happy with his gift.

He watched his new hand shovel some dirt onto a pile and hoped he worked out on their team. Eduardo had been transferred to Sweethearts, Rick hadn't been very impressed by the way Eduardo gawked at his wife and rather than commit murder from his burning jealousy he swapped employees. Michonne had called him petty but he reminded her he was the boss and he could do as he pleased.

He and Daryl were mid conversation when they saw Maggie speeding up the road in her UTV like she was flying out of hell with the devil at her heels. She left a tornado of dust in her wake and slammed down on the brakes just as she reached the beginning of Serenity's driveway.

"Rick! Daryl!" She catapulted out of the vehicle.

Hearing the urgency in her voice the two men jogged to her concerned at what could be the issue.

"What is it?" Rick said meeting up to her first.

"Don't you two have cell phones? You have them for a reason! This isn't the zombie apocalypse where phones ain't got a purpose!"

"What is it Maggie!?"

"It's Michonne! She's fainted!"

"Fainted?" Rick's heart rate hiked up a notch. It was the heat, she couldn't stand the heat and there were only a few rooms at sweetheart with air. As much as she tried to be a country girl now, the city girl in her couldn't take the sun baked days and the warm nights. He didn't even have to deliberate on getting Aaron to cool his mother's house too.

"She's up at the house. We already called Dr. Carson. He's on his way. I've been tryin' to call y'all! Nobody answered." They were being scolded.

"Daryl will you manage the rest of it?" Rick asked climbing in the driver's seat as Maggie scooted over in the ATV.

"Yeah. You got it." Daryl said as Rick turned the cart around and sped off in the same direction Maggie had come from.

… **.**

"I'm fine. I told Maggie don't bother to call. I know you were working." Michonne's skin looked pale against the yellow sheets of the queen size bed situated in one of the guest rooms at his parents' place. He placed a hand on her forehead not feeling for anything particular but needing to feel her skin against his.

"Maggie did the right thing. I'm your husband." He said it feeling the rightful claim.

"I called Aaron. He's gonna come do the house like he did ours. I know how much you hate the heat."

"I'm not sure what happened. I was just feeling light headed. And then all of a sudden I'm on the ground and your mama is praying to Jesus. You think it was the heat?"

"Dr. Carson is here." Georgia stepped in the room in her usual jeans and red plaid shirt, her greying hair in a perfectly defined top knot. Her face held concern for her daughter in law who she had grown extremely fond of over the past few weeks.

Dr. Carson stepped in beside her, a stethoscope around his neck and his brown doctor's bag in his hand.

"Rick. Mrs. Grimes. I heard somebody fainted." Rick was sitting at Michonne's side, their hands interlocked.

"I think it could be the heat. She's not so 'customed to it yet." Rick said, certain the explanation was fitting.

"Let's check things out." Dr. Carson looked at Rick, he was about to ask him to give Michonne some space but Rick planted himself firmly at his wife's side letting him know he had no intentions of being away from her.

The doctor proceeded to acquire Michonne's heart rate, pulse and blood pressure then he let loose a general round of questioning that was putting Rick on the edge because of their personal nature.

Michonne shushed him, giving his arm a pat as he was about to counter the doctor's question with an appropriate response of his own.

His mother had left to make tea for everyone.

"I think it was….umm… It may have been a few weeks ago. I haven't...I've lost track…" The answer was staring her in the face and she had been too absorbed with ranch life to realize. She was pregnant.

"Any chance you two could be pregnant?" What she saw on Rick's face startled her, it wasn't happiness, it wasn't even shock, it was guilt. It alarmed her because a baby would put them in the lady for the baby bonus. That's what they both wanted.

"Well let's not speculate. We'll go ahead and order a test." Carson announced.

Michonne's mouth became drier than the scorched earth outside. If Rick was having second thoughts about the whole baby thing he never once conveyed that thought to her. Now it might be a wasted anxiety because they could already have a baby on the way. It was worse for her, she had been contemplating ways she could walk away from him when the year was over and she crumbled inside every time she thought about leaving him. It would be worse with a baby in tow but would she be able to leave after her heart had finally found a place to rest?

She needed answers for her question soon. She wasn't sure if what she was feeling was love but it was clouding her judgement and her mind. Being with Rick and his family, living at Serenity made her forget the main reason she was at the ranch; to pay off her brothers debt and plan a fresh start for herself.

Flirting with the idea of having a husband and family had put her past in a tunnel, forgetting there were people on her back and money to paid out. She didn't know how to brace the topic of money with Rick, they had evolved into so much more than pretend husband and wife, they were partners. There was just one thing that could divide them and that was whatever Rick was holding onto, the thing he couldn't come to her with. It hurt a bit knowing he could find easy comfort in her arms but what she desired most of all was to be his confidant for whatever rested on his mind like a weight. She wasn't sure if bringing a baby into their complicated relationship had been the best decision but hindsight was usually twenty twenty vision. If she was already pregnant with Rick's baby the stakes had just gotten higher for them and for her heart too.

….

"Rick, you don't have to lift me and take me everywhere!" Michonne's complaint was faint. She was half objecting, half surrendering as Rick lifted her from where she sat at the dining table to take her to the beige bridgewater sofa that rested elegantly in the TV room, another welcome change under Michonne's hand had been her redecoration of a few rooms in the house. Serenity had been rebranded with a welcoming touch that made Rick eager to be home for lunch and dinner and whatever reason he could conjure up to sneak away from his pressing duties to spend time with his wife. He couldn't imagine what this place would feel like if she ever left. Losing her would cut like a knife.

"You heard what Dr. Carson said Michonne."

"Yes I heard him and I also heard you tell him I don't even know how to spell the word rest."

"You don't. You're always running off doing something or the other. Well that ends today!" Michonne was having his baby and he was so happy he could bust. He was also scared enough to confess what he knew and what he did right there and then.

"Yes daddy."

"Don't call me daddy smart mouth."

"Well you're laying down the law…" She had a predilection of throwing pillows at him.

"Well we have the baby to think about now. So as long as you're living under my roof you'll have to obey my rules." He sat on the end of the sofa, pulled her dainty feet in his lap and kissed her ankle.

"Can you spell Fred Flintstone?" She stuck her tongue out at him and his eyes narrowed.

"What are we watching tonight? Please no more Disney movies. In up to my eyeball in them." They had seen Pocahontas three times, she knew all the words.

She giggled at his plea and rubbed her belly, "I don't know Rick I see a lot of Disney movies in our future. You're happy about the baby right Rick?" She asked because he had been so silence since they left Sweethearts, she wanted to make sure they were still on the same page.

"Of course." He ghosted a touch to her flat belly. "It just seems surreal is all."

He wanted to discuss their future desperately with her but first he needed to muster up the courage to tell her he had lost their money. Now that she was pregnant he didn't know when was the best time to break that kind of depressing news to her. The doctor said her blood pressure was low and because she was only about six weeks into her pregnancy he wanted a stress free environment for her and the baby.

She smiled at him and held his sun tanned hand in hers.

Her watched her bite her lip trying to decide on a channel to settle on and his heart expanded knowing they created a life together. They were his to protect and he would do whatever was necessary to keep his wife and child safe.

… **.**

Daryl sat in the barn on an upside down bucket watching Old Milly play with her foal, being with the four legged creatures made him feel more humane in a way he never felt around people. He was a loner by choice but animals didn't require much from him like people did. He never had to worry about disappointing them or them disappointing him so most nights he ended up in the barn feeding them and taking any semblance of peace they offered. It had been a long day and he was exhausted.

He was about to call it a night when he heard a car door slam in the distance and drive off. It was too late for visitors. Ever since Gareth had shown up he had been on high alert. He didn't trust the weisel, he always assumed he'd be back and when he did he planned to be ready for him.

He tiptoed to the red wall on the southern side of the barn and walked alongside it trying to make out the cloaked figurine off in the distance. The sky was a beautiful black carpet of stars and faint clouds but the moon wasn't full tonight so there wasn't much light to assist with his hazy vision. He was glad he was wise to grab his crossbow. He placed the bolt he was holding in his mouth, placed it in its holder and aimed.

The person was leaning over something that was too dark for him to make out. His gut rolled, he was feeling exposed to this intruder and protective of the place and people he called home. Gareth had come back, he was certain of it. Probably for more money because men like him were never satisfied.

He'd have to get through to Daryl before he got to Rick and Michonne. He held his crossbow steady and aimed directly at the dark mass at least thirty yards ahead of him and fired.

A blood crawling scream pierced the blackness, the person's frame collapsed to the cold ground. He let out a slew of expletives, the scream belonged to a woman. He ran to the slumped form after ditching his bow on the ground.

Rick and Michonne heard the noise and rushed outside to investigate the source of the scream.

"Shit! I thought you were someone else!" Daryl gave a half hearted, indirect apology to the beautiful woman on the ground.

"Get away from me!" The woman said trying to catch her breath as the piercing pain rendered her immovable.

"What's going on!?" Michonne stumbled upon them. "Sasha! Oh my God!" she exclaimed in shock and then confusion at the arrow sticking out of her friend. She threw Daryl a hard slap on his arm, "You shot an arrow at my friend!?"

"I'll get Dr. Carson." Rick jogged back towards the house needing to take swift action to keep things from getting too dramatic, he felt he was already too late. He already wasn't sure Sasha and Michonne coming together had been a good idea based on the stories he'd been subjected to. She had just arrived and the excitement had already begun to stir. This would be one for the books. As he dialed the doctors number he contemplated keeping the good doctor on retainer.

Sasha was writhing in pain, holding in a string of curse words as Daryl tried to wrestle her into his arms and failed.

"Leave me alone! You asshole!" She pounded his chests with her fists, pain strangling her whole lower body.

"Sasha I'm sorry! I thought you were a threat!"

"What did I look like out there? A wild bear? Michonne you better keep this wet, crossbow carrying, man cat away from me!" She was heaving from the pain and Daryl had finally forced her over his shoulder, she fought him all the way to the main house. Michonne ran a frustrated hand through her locks, she was elated to see one of her closest friends had finally made it out for a visit but Sasha already was off to a bad start. Her first time on the ranch and Daryl had shot her in the ass with an arrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get! Your! filthy paws off my silk drawers Durl!" Sasha exclaimed as her offender made an awkward attempt to remove her torn, pink underwear from among the quaint country aesthetics that was her room at Serenity. The name of the ranch owned by her friend's new husband was an oxymoron in itself; being at Serenity felt like it was going to be a huge pain in her ass. Daryl had managed to transport Sasha upstairs, she had been kicking and screaming all the way as expected. Michonne hastened to have her set up in one of the guest bedrooms as opposed to having her laid out on the couch with an arrow in her rear for everyone to see like an open sepulchre.

All propriety had been thrown out the farmhouse window waiting for Dr. Carson to enter the scene. By the time he arrived she was rendered silent due to the level of mind numbing pain she was forced to endure while she pondered on how her surprise visit for Michonne had gone so awry. After a shredded jeans, that she explained cost more money than Daryl's crossbow and a torn up underwear later Sasha was almost sedate on the bed propped up on her side, her derriere stuck partially in the air under a soft sheet. She was trying but failing to engage in the conversation Rick, Michonne and Daryl were having. She did manage to see when Daryl grabbed up her clothes to discard and despite feeling like she had a liposuction procedure done on her butt she mustered up some energy to contest his actions.

"The name's Daryl sugar. And you won't have any use for this again." Daryl held up the torn clothes, having had to do the cutting himself given he was the one with a knife in his pocket at the time. The deed didn't come without horrendous repercussions, Sasha threatened if he ever touched her again she would castrate him. The lady with the bruised behind threw her eyes at Michonne who was standing next to her tall, vanilla and brooding husband; both their arms folded while their eyes danced back and forth between Daryl and Sasha like they were at an intense tennis match.

"Michonne…" Sasha cautioned, still paying Daryl most of her attention.

"He means well Sash." Michonne said.

"The country Zorro shot me Michonne! What the hell!" Sasha struggled to grasp why Daryl's long, dark brown hair needed to cover his eyes and half of his nose, she could have sworn she saw a hint of blue underneath the shagginess; it almost made him look humane.

"As much as I'm thrilled that you're here, I'm sorry you got shot Sash. Thank God it wasn't deep. I still don't think I understand how or why this happened."

"Daryl arranged everything as per your husband's instructions. It was supposed to be a surprise. I didn't know the joke was gonna be on me though." She tapped her thigh ensuring there was still some feeling there and she wasn't going to be paralyzed from an arrow shot for the duration of her stay at what was feeling more and more like Green Acres.

"You said you were leavin' tomorrow!" Daryl reminded her which is why he was just as surprised by her arrival as everyone else.

"I. Said. By the time I get here it would be tomorrow! Because where is here exactly? It isn't even on the map!"

Michonne held Rick's arms, not caring Sasha and Daryl were still bickering, granted she told Rick how much she needed a visit from Sasha she was touched by the notion her husband wanted Sasha's visit to be a surprise. Her belly felt heavy, like caterpillars were rolling around ready to burst out into beautiful butterflies but she wasn't ready to admit what that feeling meant.

"You did this for me?" Michonne said leaning closer into Rick her eyes dancing with gratitude.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He touched her hair, glad that despite the day they had she was still smiling. He couldn't erase the feeling of dread that immersed him when Maggie came speeding down to the ranch to tell him she'd fainted. The dread was quickly replaced with delight when he discovered she was pregnant with his baby and it wasn't because of any baby race.

"Sasha, look I said I was sorry aite! Anything I can do to make your stay here more comfortable I'll do it." Daryl said her clothes still in his hand.

"You can stay the hell away from me!"

"Sasha!" Rick and Michonne said in chorus.

"Daryl is my best friend I trust him with my life." He trusted him with his wife's life too. "He'll stick close to you while you're here. Make sure you're okay. Isn't that right Daryl."

Daryl muttered something between his pursed lips about city girls which Rick interpreted as his acceptance, reluctant as it was.

"And here I thought mumbling wasn't your first language and you were just having a rough time with sentence construction."

"Pity I didn't shoot you in the mouth. How's that for sentence construction?" Daryl's agitation was peeling away the more Sasha dished out her snarky retorts, realizing she didn't want to admit how scared she was when everything happened; talking a mile a minute was her best defense against her nerves.

"Ha! Good one! At least I know I've got my own knight in shining pleather because you know _Durl_ them pants ain't real leather!"

Rick and Michonne couldn't help but laugh a bit at that quip. Daryl stared down at his faux leather pants and bit his lip about to tell Sasha at least he was wearing pants but he held back.

Sasha adjusted the purple coverlet that covered her lower half, still wearing her olive long sleeve sweater and matching jacket.

"I feel like you're avoiding my question on purpose. Why did you shoot Sasha? Why did you have your bow ready? Were you hunting?" Michonne knew Daryl wouldn't have been hunting in their front yard, so she was suspicious about his actions to say the least.

"I thought she was someone else." His eyes danced to Rick as though expecting him to subliminally sanction his answer before it slipped from his lips. Rick didn't want Michonne to know about Gareth and by piercing Sasha with his arrow he had backed himself into a corner trying to come up with a certifiable reason why he was playing sentry late at night outside Serenity.

"Who?" Michonne drew the cream lace curtains closed as Rick turned on the air condition. Sasha awkwardly took her jacket off after refusing help from Daryl.

"Michonne, how about we turn in for the night and we talk about this in the morning. I'm sure Sasha is exhausted from her... eventful night." Rick held her hand drawing her close, his protective frame overshadowing her reluctance to leave.

Sasha was astonished by the buoyant manner in which Michonne melted at Rick's subtle command. Where was the Michonne who didn't submit to anyone?

"Sasha maybe Rick's right." She checked her rose gold watch, "It's after midnight. Tomorrow we'll discuss this and I'll introduce you around." Michonne bent over Sasha on the bed and gave her a sideways hug hoping despite tonight's incident her stay at Serenity would be a fruitful one.

"I am glad you're here."

"Me too." Sasha was too tired to complain.

The complex manner in which Rick and Daryl mitigated any potential revelations of the night in question had Sasha on guard. It was always a disaster when a girl with trust issues felt like she needed to be on the defense all the time. It was where the similarities between her and Michonne stopped; Michonne was too trusting at times, leading with her heart and not her head while Sasha was the opposite, she didn't trust people, it was too much of a risk.

"Sasha if you need anything...that line," Rick pointed to the black cordless phone situated next to the antique brass lamp. "...dials straight to Olivia, she'll pick up if you need anything so don't hesitate to call."

"Who's Olivia?" Sasha asked hearing the name for the first time since she'd entered the large, stately home. The Grimes home looked rich with its high ceilings and stained glass windows and nooks and crannies that were begging to be explored.

From what she saw in the dark outside before her colorful life flashed before her eyes there were tall ancestral trees watching over the property, they had to be a beautiful sight when dawn was breaking.

"She's the -"

"Maid?!" Sasha interrupted.

"Housekeeper. She's practically part of the family." Rick said, he had known Olivia since they were kids. Her father worked for his dad for many years before he opted for retirement.

"Mmmhmm." was Sasha's response.

They bid their goodbyes.

Sasha fluffed her pillow to settle in for the night, knowing an uncomfortable, restless sleep was waiting for her but she closed her eyes anyway hoping sleep would at least ease the pain.

…

Michonne picked up two of Rick's old college jerseys, contemplating which one to wear to bed for the past five minutes. He knew her well enough to know she was deep in her thoughts, he needed to get her to come back to him.

"Michonne." His soft voice pulled her back, she turned to face him, clad in her bra and underwear, her eyes latching onto his like she had found harbor in his soul.

"Come to bed sweetheart." He fluffed one of their six pillows behind his head and propped up against the frame waiting for her to join his side.

She opted for the grey t-shirt, slipping off her bra, she threw the shirt over her head and crawled her way over to him.

"Rick?" She found a comfortable spot next to him with her back against the hard wall of his chest. "Thank you for bringing Sasha out."

"Your welcome."

"You didn't think it was weird Daryl was patrolling outside, armed?"

"Nah, he was probably securing the place."

Rick's nonchalant response didn't sit right with her. She had been at Serenity for almost two months and she had never seen Daryl take watch. "Rick?"

"Mmm?" His fingers traced light circles on her bare thigh causing the hairs on her body to stand up.

"If something was wrong you'd tell me right?" She turned to face him, her hand resting on his bare chest. "Like if something was wrong with the ranch, you'd tell me. Right?"

"Michonne…." Rick didn't share his burdens, he carried the responsibility of being the eldest Grimes' son on his back like a cross, all she wanted to do was lighten his load and all he wanted her to do was trust him with hers.

"You can Rick. We're partners in this."

He wanted to believe in her words so desperately.

"Even if it's just for a year." It hurt her to utter the words.

He was reminded of their union of convenience, "Everything is ok I promise. The same thing applies to you. You can come to me with anything, _anything_. You can trust me." He pecked her lips wanting to say more but wrestling with fear and fate was making him feel crowded in the ring. He wanted to forget their arrangement, for the most part he did. Despite the non existent declarations of love everyday felt like they were on honeymoon but he was living in a fool's paradise. Was he wrong to think their passion could out last a year? Michonne was everything he never knew he needed and everything he always knew he wanted; she was the answer to his prayers but she was also the reason he was praying.

He was falling for her and sometimes when she shattered in his arms after their passionate, life altering love making he felt she might feel something for him too. Still, their arrangement was like the third wheel in their marriage; a constant reminder they had an expiration date.

He didn't want to bargain for her love, he'd rather just believe she was made to be his. Every thought that passed through his mind she owned it, she was his smile after a long day in the field, she was his laughter when things didn't go as planned and he was struggling with accepting defeat. Sometimes when he was feeling inadequate and small she was still the biggest part of him and he needed her for the rest of his life. He wanted to promise her forever with his heart and not solely twelve months with a contract.

"I know I can." She turned around, preferring to be the little spoon to his big spoon.

"I don't want you worryin' about anything. The doctor said it's not good for the baby." He reached his arm around her tiny waIst and pulled her closer until they were back to chest, he slept better when she was closer to him.

He had no choice but to find a different approach to the topic of Gareth, Michonne wasn't going to be forthcoming with her story, whatever her rationale was for it.

"I'm fine Rick." she snuggled her bottom against his crotch and he groaned in wonderful misery.

"I think you should start cuttin' back Michonne, no more drivin' the tractor, or goin' with Daryl to find any strays. No more shovelin' dirt with the fellas. Maybe no more ridin' for a bit."

"So you did want me barefoot and pregnant in the house." She heard the concern in his voice, she wouldn't do anything to threaten the life of her baby.

"I want you safe." His hand rested lightly on her belly, "I want you and our baby safe." He was about to confess how he felt when he found out she fainted but held back because he didn't want to remind her of the hardest part of her day. He was also not good at discussing his feelings.

"You need me Rick." She let out a breath.

Rick knew she would never comprehend the depths at which he did need her; more than the earth needed to spin and sinners needed to sin.

"But I hear you. I'll take it easy I promise. Mama G and I've got a lucrative jam making business underfoot you know." She kissed the back of his callused hand, laced with her own.

He was surprised be her concession to his not so subtle demands.

"Hey umm did she say when we're getting the baby bonus?" She didn't want to break their earned closeness or mean to come across as eager as she sounded but it had been more than a month. There was a pregnant pause between them and Michonne couldn't deny how tense Rick's body grew against her own. She knew talks of his birthright agitated him easily. Considering the loops he had to jump through to claim it she couldn't blame him.

Rick stumbled to divulge everything to her as he held her in the safety of his arms, as they lay in the safety of their room but bad judgement hindered him into thinking he was going to lose her prematurely even though she was never really his to lose.

"Tell me what you need. I told you I can transfer some money to pay off your student loans. We'll run to the bank and we'll get it done tomorrow."

How could she admt to him the student loan was just the tip of the Iceberg?

How could she expose her brother's series of bad decisions that ended up killing him and leaving her with a pile of his debt? He would never look at her the same. She needed the money but she didn't want it coming between them and the temporary haven they found in each other.

She was stuck in a dilemma of her doing, they had an agreement but it wasn't falling through as she expected.

"I thought by now we would have it. I need to pay what I owe." Even in the veil of darkness he could hear the trepidation in her voice, "We need to make the investment soon for all the things we initiated. If we don't get the money then all the planning will fall through and you'll be in a worse off position than when you started."

"We're still in the lead for the baby race." Everything she said was the truth, they needed the capital but he had given it all away after he discovered she was worth more to him than all his earthly possessions. He was only richer for knowing her and experiencing the warmth of her touch and her caring heart.

"I guess so but we can't wait seven and a half months for the money Rick. Promise me you'll talk to Mama G in the morning."

"I promise." He said knowing either way he had nothing of substance to offer her at present.

She leaned back and kissed his jaw, the sheets had trapped his scent and now it lingered on her skin. "Let's get some sleep."

Despite the pile of lies he had stacking up against him his body felt relaxed at her innocent acceptance to his placid agreement. He was ready to drift into a contented sleep.

He reach behind him and took off the lamp then kissed her soft cheek reminding himself to savor the feel of the one woman who had captured his heart before she left with it.

* * *

"This one's yummy! What do you call it?" Sasha licked her lips from the orange concoction that dripped from her fingertips. Her taste buds were hosting a dance party in her mouth from Michonne's famous jams and jellies.

" _Look what Marmalade_. Mama G made that one. It's my favorite so far."

Sasha had a patterned tray in front of her as she sat around the aisle in the roomy kitchen that she was still admiring. The hanging pot rack, oversized farmhouse sink, white cupboards and heart pine floors gave it an acquired-over-time feel and if she wasn't actually wearing a plaid shirt she would've thought she was dreaming about this jam tasting session. The tray held an array of crackers; blank canvases waiting to be painted with the confectionery goodness of Michonne's creations that she was so eager to taste.

"Try this one -" Michonne pointed to a mild colored delight, " _One in a melon._ I also have _Peach_ _of my heart_ and _Kiwi be friends."_

Sasha raised her eyes at Michonne's hilarious jam titles and even funnier looking labels as she held up two jars for Sasha to inspect.

The crutch Daryl found in the old shed was sufficient for Sasha to get around without much hassle or unnecessary pain. Despite wanting to continue to loathe the loner she was grateful he had been so considerate of her needs.

"I'm working on a combination one like all the fruits squashed in a car together on a highway and someone shouts 'we're stuck in a jam'!"

Sasha held her mouth, stifling a laugh, afraid she would choke on the jam and crackers.

"Rick loves the taste but he thinks my name's are wack but they sell like fresh bread at the farmers market." Michonne shrugged, she thought her titles were clever enough.

"If your hubby doesn't appreciate your fruit puns you need to let that mango."

They both screamed out in laughter and Michonne was reminded how much she enjoyed her girl's company. They used to laugh at so many things together in their college days when times were tough and all they had were each other. They were laughing so much they didn't see Daryl's appearance in the kitchen.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies but I um ..gotcha somethin" Daryl said holding something behind his back. What was noteworthy of his appearance was the oddity that Daryl was wearing black jeans; Michonne had never seen Daryl wear denims, only cargo and pleather pants.

Sasha was glad his balls were getting a break from the heat.

He pulled a black butt pillow from behind him and handed it to Sasha.

"You got this for me?"

"Yeah I still feel bad and I um….wanna make it up to you, at least try to."

"That's….sweet. Thank you." She sat on it, the softness giving her considerable ease.

"You wanna try my jam Daryl?" Michonne asked.

"Nah Chonne. I ain't a jam lover."

"Oh c'mon D! I have a berry one you might like."

He had too much of the sweetness as a child, he ate those fruits in forms of jams and preservatives until he was sick to his stomach. He had outgrown the taste for the sticky delicacy. Just the thought of it was making him sick. "I'm not a berry lover, especially the dark ones." He liked apples, plain and simple. There was never any fanflare involved eating an apple.

"Well Durl, you're missing out." Sasha said taking a sip of her coffee.

'How so?" he shrugged, waiting on the smart ass answer he had come to expect from her.

Sasha winked at Michonne and hit him a famous line. "Because everybody knows the darker the berry the sweeter the taste." She popped a blue berry in her mouth and closed her eyes, savoring the juicy taste for emphasis.

"You always this spicy?" Daryl was beginning to respect her wit. He wasn't as dumb as she thought he was, underneath all their witty banter was a flirtation that he was beginning to enjoy and he knew she was too.

"What can I say I'm blessed and highly flavored" Her response didn't disappoint. He knew they could bat at crease all day and decided to take his leave, laughing to himself and shaking his head as he did.

Michonne stared at Sasha, the thought of jams pushed to the side.

"What?" She asked guiltily as she pulled the tray of crackers and jams back to her.

"What are you two really doing? Is this how you court in the wild? Insult each other to death and then have sex?" She asked trying to hold back a vulgar laugh.

"Sex?! Me and Daryl?! Girl please!" She stuffed some kiwi jam on a cracker into her mouth not trusting herself to speak any further on the topic. She wasn't sure what was happening with Daryl but she was oddly beginning to like it.

"So you do know his name. Can you at least try to be polite to him?"

"Polite? I don't know her." She shrugged.

Michonne shook her head, if she was fire Sasha was and would always be the fireworks.

"I believe you owe me a story. I've been fed Missy. Now spill it." Michonne chuckled to herself, if Mama G was here and heard Sasha say she had been fed after munching on some jam and crackers she would be appalled. Michonne couldn't wait to introduce the two women to each other.

"I'm only married to Rick for a year." She thought she might just start at the most difficult part.

"What!?"

"I didn't meet him online like I said, well technically I did. But it was more of an ad than a proposal really." Listening to herself trying to explain their odd situation to Sasha made her see how ludicrous it all sounded. She flowed into the codicil left in the will and the stipulations for the Grimes boys to fulfill their father's demands in favor of receiving an inheritance.

Sasha's eyebrows raised almost to her hairline, "Lord! You're a bride for hire? You're in a living harlequin romance you know that right? Why do they even need the money?" She gestured to the house and the fine pieces of art that decorated every room, and furniture that she could never afford and the massive library down the hall that held some rare gems.

"I'm not sure of the true nature of the books. The Triple S is a popular ranch and I've implemented a lot since I've been here in hope it'll help Rick see a return in the short and long term. I think Rick needs the money to do some long term investing and he doesn't have the capital but we've already won half the money because we got married the same day as Andrea and Shane.

"Shandrea sounds like a hoot by the way" Sasha pinched herself for using the word hoot, it was too early to be adapting to her southern climate.

"Okay so I see what Rick's getting out of this and I understand that you're living like Ellie May Clampett but what exactly do you get out of this marriage for a year? You've already made a big sacrifice for this guy." Sasha didn't want to mention she had given her virginity to a man she didn't love, knowing Michonne it wasn't something she would have surrendered too so easily.

Michonne sipped her hot chocolate, giving Sasha a reprieve to take it all in.

It felt good having someone to talk to, she felt like she was a pressure cooker waiting to burst keeping everything inside. Considering what Carson said about keeping her stress at bay she decided to tell Sasha everything even though in the back of her mind she wished she was spilling her guts to Rick.

"I'm in trouble Sasha. Money trouble. Bob owed some bookies money. They kidnapped him a few weeks before he died and he told them to call me, it's like he knew I'd do anything I could to bail him out. After mom and dad died we were all each other had. But Bob didn't take it well he was either getting high or coming down from one and I was still swimming in the grief of losing two parents at once. I was selfish. I didn't help him, I didn't reach out, at least not until it was too late. By the time the call from Bob came I felt obligated to help him get out of his debt. I told the man, his name is Gareth I would pay off his debt. I gave him my word. And for the most part I did but it was too much, then Bob died by the hands of someone else he owed for god alone knows what. Mike left when he realized my bank account was empty. I dipped into my savings. I lapsed on my own loan payments…." She paused for a breath, feeling the tears brimming under the surface as she thought of the shitty circumstances she had to endure. She took a breath of air in and out and continued, "I was out of a job, no one was hiring. I was literally at my wit's end. Then Carol came to the city and told me of a man who needed a wife for a year for a fee. It was enough to dig myself out of this debt and get a fresh start somewhere. There wasn't much to deliberate really…."

"Michonne why didn't you tell me. I would've helped you."

"I didn't want to get you involved. The less people knew the better. Gareth, Gareth is a dangerous man. Plus you don't have that kind of money Sasha." Potential danger was another reason why she wanted to clear her debt. There was only a sliver of peace knowing he couldn't trace her back to Oakland.

"That's so damn true. These days when I get my paycheck I LOL, Live On Less!" Sasha said, her tone dry.

Michonne laughed at her quip.

"Seriously Michonne, you're my girl, I would've tried to help in any way."

Michonne touched her hand, "You being here now is helping."

"You and Rick seem pretty close." She sipped her tea again, waiting for Michonne to spill some tea of her own.

"He's a good man Sasha. He may be a little rough around the edges but he is sweet and kind and caring…." Michonne's eyes softened with the mention of Rick's name, she was in deep.

"A little rough?" Sasha cackled. "So after a year you two just part ways? After living as husband and wife for a year? I mean you are sleeping with him. How's that gonna work?"

"It's what we agreed on. Rick isn't in this for love and neither am I." It was their initial plan, now with a baby on the way those plans had been blown away in a tornado and the uncertainty threatened to control her every thought.

"Hmm."

"So much things have changed since our first agreement." She sighed.

"You have feelings for him." It was a fact, Sasha would fight anybody on that.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Nah!" She shrugged off her comment, "Girl Stevie Wonder could see that you look at him like he's the only man on the planet and he looks at you like you invented the word wife!"

"You think Rick has feelings for me?" She knew Rick cared about her but she didn't dare expect more from him.

"Did the Kardashians buy their butts?"

She grew pensive under Sasha's gaze, even if Rick did have feelings for her all that would change the minute he heard about Gareth which was exactly what she was trying to avoid. She needed to talk to him about advancing the funds to her account, she needed to make a payment as soon as two weeks ago.

"There was another clause in the will…." Michonne continued.

"There's more?" Sasha pushed her coffee aside, giving Michonne her full attention.

"If one of the son's were to produce an heir within the year of their marriage they would win two hundred thousand dollars."

Sasha coughed violently when she heard the ridiculous amount, Michonne rushed around the island to pat her back.

"Shut. Up!" The plot thickens! So Rick's Dad is rolling in doe? He's just holding it back because he has a kink for grave chess?"

"I guess you could say so."

"And you don't think this family is weird for that? At all?" It was certainly a lot to take in.

"The way affairs are run around here you got your own version of Sex and The Country. Only you're Carrie which would make me Samantha of course! So Rick is your Big! Is he…. big by the way?"

"Sasha….."

"Can't blame me for asking. Rick could very well be the next marlboro man with his chiseled looks."

She couldn't deny that, Rick was the most attractive man she'd ever met.

"I'm pregnant Sasha."

"Pregnant with what? Potential?"

"With a baby. We only found out yesterday.

Silence. Dead silence.

"So you're doing the baby race?"

Michonne nodded.

"How is this going to work out when you two have to part ways?" Sasha asked pulling Michonne back from the cusp of a daydream where Rick confessed his undying love for her and told her there was no way he was ever letting her leave. She wished it was her reality but fate was never a contender for a half hearted kind of love, certainly not one where trust didn't abound.

"I haven't thought that far ahead as yet." Which only made her feel worse, she was usually a girl who had her shit together but the past year she had lost control of her life; she felt like she had been sucked into a pneumatic tube with no way out. Being with Rick was giving her pieces of it back, day by day.

"If you two are gonna have a baby I suggest you tell him everything Michonne. A baby changes everything. You aren't having a Chia pet."

"I know that Sasha. You don't think I know that? I just need to get the money from Rick and pay Gareth off. I'll tell him everything when the debt has been paid."

"You sure about this?" Sasha didn't know how to say the secrecy wasn't going to help her friends twelve month marriage but when Michonne made up her mind on something there wasn't much that could persuade her to do otherwise.

"I am."

"Okay, you have my support but the sooner the better."

She was gonna stick close to her girl, she was going to be needed.

* * *

Despite her deep curiosity to meet the Grimes Matriarch Sasha couldn't muster up the energy required to drive for three miles in a car to visit Sweethearts. She opted to stay at Serenity while Michonne visited her mother in law with a promise she would meet Georgia soon. The pain in her bum was more intense than it had been the four days she had been at the ranch and thought it was best to rest today.

Never a subscriber to boredom she left the confines of her room and trudged downstairs to select a book from Rick's surprisingly vast library. Rick gave her free reign when he learnt she was an avid reader and she took him up on his offer considering she had so much down time. She was running her fingers over the titles on the tall shelf as she skimmed until something caught her attention; she was surprised to browse titles like _The Great Gatsby, Crime and_ _Punishment_ and _Lord of the Flies_ among the lot. Rick Grimes had depth and Sasha added ten points to her list that was rapidly growing for her friend's new husband.

Bypassing _True_ _Grit_ and latching onto _To Kill a Mockingbird_ she relaxed into the plush leather chair that sat in the middle of the library, next to it was a coffee table that was home to another beautiful brass lamp that complimented the rustic feel of the room.

For a minute she questioned the volume of her background thoughts as she read a few pages from the book about growing up in the 1930's in the south under extraordinary circumstances but it was clearly male voices she was hearing and they sounded closer than she thought.

She closed the book on her lap, and eased off the sofa, tiptoeing to the second door in the room; it was a large mahogany door but she assumed it could also be an adjoining door to somewhere else.

It was the type of house where adjoining doors to different rooms were quite possible.

Hearing a clearer pitch of at least two voices she pressed her ear against the door to see if she could make out anything. She didn't want to pry but she was certain she heard her friend's name and if they were talking about Michonne Sasha wanted to know what it was about besides she was okay with blaming her curiosity on her mother who made her watch too many reruns of Murder She Wrote.

"Daryl I hear what you're sayin' but if she finds out I lost all our money I don't know what she's gonna do."

"Exactly Rick. You don't know what she's gonna do. You'll only know when you know, so tell her already."

She heard Rick take a deep breath. What money had Rick lost? Sasha got a sick feeling in her stomach, she hoped Rick didn't trick her friend into marrying him.

"Daryl, she's pregnant. I don't know what this news will do to her."

"Michonne is a lot tougher than you give her credit for."

"You're right. I have to tell her…..you think she'd forgive me?"

"I don't know." She heard Daryl mumble.

"I don't trust Gareth man. He's gonna be back, I just have this feeling. If he does we can't let him take her but surprise."

"If he comes back here and touches her I'll kill him Daryl."

Sasha heard a fist pound on a table and gasped at the severity of Rick's words, the force of his intonation implying he meant what he had spoken. Rick and Daryl were in Rick's office it seemed.

"The last thing she's gonna be expectin' to hear from me is that I paid off Gareth with our marriage bonus. I don't know how she's gonna look at me after that. I reneged on our deal and now I ain't got nothin' to offer her." Rick sounded drained, tired from the obvious secret he was holding from his wife.

"Maybe she'll realize comin' 'ere was never about the money." Sasha was surprised by Daryl's astuteness.

"Things don't ever work out the way I plan. I got married like Dad wanted, we're havin' a baby just like dad wanted, got the money for it and I still lose."

Sasha blocked her mouth with her hands preventing a shriek from escaping her lips. Rick bought Gareth off with his and Michonne's marriage winnings. According to Michonne, Rick didn't know about Gareth so how did he do it?

Sasha's mind began to race, what if Gareth had been at the ranch to threaten Michonne then when rick found out about her debt he paid Gareth to go away and he never told her. As noble as his intentions were Michonne had a right to know.

Sasha pressed her fingers to her temples, easing away from the door.

Rick and Michonne were keeping more secrets than the United States government, both trying to protect the other by their acts of omission.

To think she thought the city had drama, country life wasn't as boring as she thought it was.

Now she and Rick were stuck in a quandary, pondering how to break the news to Michonne. Sasha hoped Rick got to his wife before she did.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here!" Daryl thrusted a purple plaid shirt in Sasha's direction. "Put this on." His voice was sounding less than amused as his eyes took in her _farm wear_ knowing she wore the ridiculous get up on purpose. Sasha folded her arms, ready to set up her interaction with Daryl like a standoff. She had been at Serenity for almost two weeks and she and Daryl had butt heads daily over the silliest of things. Rick didn't lie when he said Daryl would stick to her side for the duration of her stay. He was more like a thorn in her side, it seemed she had already done something to unnerve him already and it wasn't even noon yet.

"No." She answered, opening the tall, silver refrigerator door and grabbing some orange juice from an obscenely large mug.

"I can't let you go 'round the ranch wearin' what you're wearin' Sasha. So c'mon."

Sasha took several sips of her juice before she turned back to Daryl, trying not to admire how sexy his scowl was. "I think we should take a moment to laugh at the fact you think you're _letting_ me do anything." She poured him a glass; despite his nagging, demanding demeanor she had enjoyed his company over the few days. He had given her a taste of farm life; showing her around, helping him with tasks and running errands and she had to admit it was an enjoyable time for her, mostly because of her guide's company.

The arrow incident was a faint, distant, bad memory and the pain had subsided enough that she no longer needed her butt pillow.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearin' Daryl?" She said rounding her r's in a funny attempt to irritate him.

"You're gonna distract all the men around here walkin' around with a top that says _'Orgasm Donor'_ on it so could you put this over it? Please?" He handed over the shirt again, easing up his tone to make her more compliant to his request.

Sasha looked at Daryl, in his black denim jeans and dark blue shirt, begrudgingly admitting to herself that he was attractive and appealed to all of her lady parts, even the ones with dust and cobweb on them. He had been quite considerate of her needs since she arrived despite him calling her hoity toity several times. What she liked most though was the way he spoke to her, his tone was compelling but not controlling and it was why she reached for the shirt to placate his aggravation.

Daryl tried not to let her easy acquiesce to his bold request affect him too much. Sasha didn't take orders from any one but her face had softened and it was a nice look on her. There was no way he was gonna let the ranch hands look in her direction wearing that attention seeking blouse. No work would get done and he'd have to start taking excedrin like it was a daily vitamin like Rick had started when Michonne entered their lives.

"Listen, you got a minute?" Sasha said taking a seat at the breakfast table, once she slipped the shirt on, she nodded her head for Daryl to sit opposite her.

"Wsup?" He asked, swinging the chair around so he could straddle it much to Sasha's annoyance.

"I've been biding time hoping somebody comes clean but its been days and it's business as usual here."

"Whatcha' talkin' bout?"

"Rick and Michonne and this baby bonus. I overheard you two talking. I know Rick paid off Gareth. What I don't know is why doesn't he tell Michonne already?"

"You were spying on us?" Daryl questioned.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly, "No! Of course not!"

Daryl folded his arms , his thin lips tightening.

"Maybe. A little. Look lecture me later! We need to tell Rick he has to tell her. I was gonna do it but Rick's her husband, it should come from him."

"I never thought I'd say this but I agree with you, I told him as much. My meemaw used to say three people can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

Sasha laughed and he wasn't expecting her to because he hadn't delivered any funny anecdote.

"Your meemaw? What's a meemaw?"

"My grandmother you nut!"

"Oh." She sobered up, she was in country town and the lingo was taking root into her city soul, Meemaw was going on the list. "Meemaw was right. If we don't intervene this is gonna come out and not in a good way."

"Trust me Sasha, I already told Rick this."

"They're two stubborn cows!' Sasha exclaimed.

"It's mules that are stubborn. Not cows." He corrected, softly laughing at her blunder.

The lunch time sun was streaking in through the wide kitchen windows over the cast iron sink, highlighting where Sasha sat, dancing over her natural curly hair.

Daryl thought she looked real pretty, but he would never admit that to her.

"I just don't like secrets. Secrets have a way of causing heartache." She said and he gathered she had some experience on the matter. He wondered who hurt her? He was beginning to question his cold heart on when did he start to care about her obviously bruised heart.

"Maybe I'll talk to him again. Try to let him see what he's doing isn't helping anyone. Rick has always been a tough nut to crack."

"Am I now?" Rick walked into the kitchen interrupting their conversation when he heard his name.

"Hey." Daryl said.

"You two joined at the hip now?" Rick asked, realizing what Michonne was saying about Sasha and Daryl was probably true. They did seem a lot closer now but they were yet to see if it was an honest attraction or just a hott mess.

"Nah. We were just talkin'."

"About me?"

"Kinda."

Sasha stomped Daryl's feet under the table with her loaned cowgirl boots.

His head shot up, glaring in her direction. "Yes. You." He said pinching her on her thigh.

Rick came over to the table but chose to lean on the kitchen aisle waiting for the odd duo to say what was obviously on their minds. Daryl looked at Sasha and she gave him an encouraging nod to initiate the long overdue intervention.

"Sasha and I," he cleared his throat and tried again, "We think you should tell Michonne about the money."

Rick cocked his head and squinted his eyes at them, his hands resting in his hip.

"Say what now?" He was certain he heard wrong.

Sasha looked at Daryl from a side gaze trying to figure out when did she and Daryl become a 'we' and why did she like the sound of it so much.

"We don't see the point of keeping it a secret anymore. She needs to know what you did." Daryl took the liberty of his close relationship with Rick to speak the hard truth. All his friend was doing was delaying the inevitable.

"And why you did it..." Sasha said her words falling to the ground with her gaze. She didn't want Rick to know she knew how much he cared about her friend. She knew he hadn't come to terms with the magnanimity of his feelings for Michonne. Hopefully she and Daryl were giving him a push in the right direction.

"You told Sasha?" Rick asked focusing on Daryl.

"Sasha overheard us in the library when we were in your office. Think about it Rick, that could've been Michonne, and then what?"

Daryl was right, so was Sasha; Michonne needed to know he gave the money to Gareth before she found out and assumed he lured her to marry him under false pretenses. Her sole purpose of marrying him had been about the money and now that he didn't have any to give her like they agreed he was afraid to tell her and risk losing the closeness they shared. Only now it was no longer the baby bonus he was concerned about even though he wanted to win. The question was his heart and if he could survive her absence. Even if he allowed her to move out after their year of marriage was up, and live in town where he would have access to his child his life would never be the same. Not after having known her and falling in love with the woman who was his greatest distraction yet his only focus.

He didn't want their marriage to end prematurely but without the money he didn't know if she would hold out the year for the baby bonus. He couldn't lose her but he couldn't continue to lie, not if he wanted to give their marriage a real chance, not if ultimately all he wanted was for her to place her utmost trust in him. He slid his hands over his face, pinching the four day stubble that he was growing out because Michonne said she loved how it felt against her thighs. He could never get enough of her and after having her in his life, in his bed and now in his heart; he couldn't picture his life without her.

"I'm going to tell her. Today. I just hope she understands why I kept it from her." His secret desire was that she would put her faith in him and unburden herself from the heaviness she was carrying.

"For what it's worth," Sasha said placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "Michonne cares about you. I can tell, she's just not very good at opening up her heart. She's been through a lot. You're different Rick."

"This is different." He said referring to the fact that he fell for the first woman to ever call him a jackass.

"You two got plans?" Rick asked, wondering if Daryl had any plans for the evening that extended outside of work activities.

"Nah, we'll be around."

"When is your wife expected to be back?" Sasha asked.

"I'm not sure, when she and Mama get together it usually lasts a while." He had taken her over to Sweethearts earlier on for a lunch date with his mother, then a trip to the farmers market for more jam supplies. She was getting more orders than she had ingredients for, he was contemplating hiring an assistant for her but he knew she would refuse, telling him to redirect the funds elsewhere.

"Well you have some time." Sasha and Daryl started to walk out of the sun lit kitchen.

"For what?" He threw over his shoulder, taking out leftover apple pie from the refrigerator.

"To decide on what you're gonna say."

Sasha was right, he'd use the time to get his thoughts together in hope she would forgive him and take a chance on the only thing he had left to offer her; his heart.

… **.**

Oakland's Farmer's Market was bustling with activity, people flowed like colorful waves around the various stalls and tents as the picked, sniffed and inspected the produce they desired most and which fit their pockets best. Michonne and Georgia weren't vendors today but had taken a much needed break to catch up on orders and some rest.

Michonne genuinely liked spending time with her mother in law who felt more like a friend with every minute they spent together.

Georgie adjusted her fancy sunglasses on her head, her gray tresses cascading down her back today, "So tell me, no morning sickness? I was ok with all of my boys but my pregnancy with Rick was rough at the start, then he came at eight months you know. Like he was eager to be here." There was always a special smile plastered on Georgia's face when she spoke about Rick and Michonne never questioned it because he had that effect on her too.

"No, no morning sickness. I'm just tired." She shrugged picking up the reddest apple, plopping a few into a canvas bag given to her by the pretty african american proprietor with her pearly white smile.

The benefits of purchasing food less travelled was something she never even considered when she lived in the city, now all she wanted was the freshest of ingredients for her home.

"In the event you do get a little upset try some ginger tea. It'll do wonders for you. My friend Maddy swears by anything ginger, she'd use it to clean her windows if you gave her a chance." Georgia laughed and Michonne nodded as they shifted around, enticed by the bright, beautiful array of peaches, strawberries and blackberries neatly presented in front of them like a fruit rainbow.

The sweet scent wafted through the air, encouraging patrons to gravitate to the stall with the richest scents of the juiciest fruit.

"So how are things with you and Rick otherwise?" Georgia asked, lifting a giant watermelon and knocking it, testing it for fruitfulness. Michonne thought you'd never know until you know.

"We're fine. The ranch is running better. We've implemented some changes that I hope are gonna benefit Rick in the long term." She swallowed a lump thinking of the one thing that stood between their success of the new plans; the money that was yet to be given to them. How did she ask Georgia for it without sounding like a gold digger? She wasn't a gold digger, she wasn't going to see a cent of the money she was allotted, it would all go to Gareth in hope it would eradicate him from her life and bring her dead brother some peace.

"That's good to hear. Things will be better soon. I can't tell you how happy I am knowing Rick has a partner like you now. It's so clear how much you love him Michonne." There was a jingle of an ice cream truck in the background that somehow stood out to Michonne beneath the words her mother in law spoke with so much confidence.

Georgia believed they married for love and the money from the will was a secondary consolation prize. What would she think of Michonne when the truth was out?

The mass of concerns and problems that she once thought were so far away were now closing in on her making her feel faint.

"Georgia Grimes? Is that you?" A blonde woman with striking blue eyes approached them.

"Cicily! Long time no see." Georgia embraced the small framed but pretty woman, Michonne assumed they were old friends.

"This is my daughter in law Michonne." Georgia said introducing the two.

"Aahh yes, Rick's wife. Cicily Harrison. Nice to meet you dear." she said politely.

"Same here." Michonne answered with a smile.

When the pleasantries were over Cicily turned her attention back to Georgia.

"So I heard you're gonna be a grandma soon." Cicily bragged with a flip of her long blonde hair.

"What are you talking about?" Georgia asked in an attempt to keep her tone even. She was surprised that Cicily heard the news of the baby that she didn't even know had spread.

Michonne didn't know how she felt knowing this stranger knew she was pregnant. She wasn't even safely past that critical three month mark yet.

"Well my daughter just called me and said she and Shane are gonna have a little one soon. She's six weeks. Found out this morning. " Cicily looked excited at the prospect of a grandchild.

Michonne had only deduced that Cicily was her sister in law, Andrea's mother. She was staggered by the news that Andrea was pregnant too. If she was six weeks along then she was just two weeks behind. It was too much of a close call to win the baby bonus. Rick would be so disappointed. She kept hope alive, maybe once the funds were in their hands they could do some restructuring to stretch what they had.

"Really now!? They didn't say a word!" Georgia said setting down her tote bag on the ground.

"I'm sure Shane and Andrea are gonna announce it soon. You know our kids, they always had a flare for the dramatics. Now the money they got from the will is gonna go straight into some expensive baby furniture." Cicily clasped her hands together, she was giddy with anticipation that her married daughter was pregnant. Georgia also knew her old acquaintance loved to run her mouth which was faster than flash and her eye for the latest bit of gossip usually turned corners. Michonne froze from scrutinizing an almost ripe plum when Cicily mentioned the baby money that Shane and Andrea seemed to have already received when to her knowledge she and Rick were yet to see a check for their part.

"Well we're all having dinner tomorrow so maybe they'll tell me then." Georgia was beaming at the news, oblivious to Michonne's newly somber state.

"Well I just had to come tell you when I saw you. I'm headed back to get some sweet potatoes. Gonna make a pie for Henry. Michonne, nice meet'n you. Catch you later Georgia." Cicily waved them both and walked off leaving Georgia with a huge grin and Michonne with a whirlwind in her belly.

She cleared her throat, pretending to consider purchasing the plums as she asked a question she wasn't sure she was ready for the answer to.

"Andrea's pregnant huh? The race just got serious."

Georgia tackled the plums too, thinking of a good jam combination for the sweet fruit. "Yes! I'm gonna have to pretend I don't know anything when Shane announces tomorrow. Maybe you and Rick should announce too?"

"I'll ask him. So ummm...Cicily said something about the money from the will. She knows about the conditions?" In a tactic of delay she worked her way around the key question.

Georgia shrugged nonchalantly, bagging the plums, "Maybe Andrea told her mother. Or maybe she knew when Shane got the check. Look at those lovely bananas. I'd better get some for Olivia, she loves them." Georgia paid the vendor and after bagging their goods slowly walked over to the next stall, Michonne a step behind.

"Oh! So Shane got his reward." The feeling in her belly was getting worse.

Georgia turned to Michonne, "Yeah. Same day I gave Rick his, two weeks ago. Didn't he tell you?"

Michonne forced away the tears that were tickling her eyes. Not once did Rick mention to her he had gotten the prize money. Everytime she brought up the word money in their conversation he danced around it and never really said much about anything.

He had lied to her, she was hurt by the fact.

If Rick had other plans for the money why didn't he tell her from the get go? Why did he make her believe she was getting her share as soon as he received his.

"Maybe he forgot." She laughed it off, "You know with news of the baby and Sasha's surprise visit and all it probably slipped him." She hoped her voice didn't crack.

"Maybe it did." Georgia replied looking at Michonne with a hint of skepticism in her gaze. "Sweetie are you okay?"

"I'm fine but can we sit? Maybe the baby is hungry." She laughed, feigning hunger when all she wanted to do was cry. She could never get anything right, including her life. She believed Rick, believed in him and now all she felt was betrayed.

"Of course! There's a couple of food trucks close to the entrance, they got tables and chairs. You sure you're okay? You don't want me to call Rick?" Georgia grew concerned, Michonne's smooth dark skin looked a little pale when a few moments ago she had been glowing.

"No don't call Rick. I'm fine I promise. I just need to grab a bite."

Georgia placed a loving hand over her shoulder and ushered her to the food truck.

There was a tightness in her belly at the culmination of her thoughts, was it his intention to get her pregnant either way to get the baby bonus? She felt sick at the very disturbing notion that he knew for two weeks and never said anything to her.

No, she refused to believe it, Rick was the same man who was sweet and tender with her the night she surrendered her womanhood to him. The same man who had made sure she lacked for nothing since she arrived in Oakland. He was the same guy who stroked her belly until he fell asleep most nights, caressing their baby within.

He wouldn't lie to her. They may not be confessing undying love for each other but she wanted to believe their marriage was less of a business arrangement and more of a partnership.

Now that she didn't have the funds to repay Gareth she had to find a way to raise the money. She was going to tell Rick everything once her debt had been paid but with this unexpected delay her debt could easily find her. She didn't want to put Rick or their baby or the ranch in danger.

She would need to warn Rick, he needed to know they were no longer in the top spot for the baby bonus; he would be crushed at the news.

She sat on the bench feeling gloomy and desolate while Georgia sauntered off, the sky suspended in solidarity with her, turning from its lustrous blues to hints of varying shades of grey as the clouds pooled together, threatening a downfall.

If only the impending rain could wash her fears and worries away.

… **.**

It was three in the afternoon when Georgia dropped her off at Serenity, the dark clouds had rendezvoused with the dry earth with a light drizzle, leaving a lingering gloominess in the sky that almost felt like an ominous nod to the conversation she was about to have with Rick. Her heart was pumping at a rapid pace knowing what she was about to face. She placed all her goods on the spick and span kitchen counter knowing Denise would unpack and shelf them as soon as she got the chance.

When she realized Rick wasn't inside the house she went to the one place he might be.

She found him in the barn brushing Milly down, her beautiful brown fur shining like silk. The two stood in companionable silence giving to each other what they couldn't find anywhere else; comfort.

"Hey." She said announcing herself, feeling sad about bursting the peaceful reverie that permeated the barn.

Rick turned to her, covering her from head to toe with his bluer than blue eyes, but not quite moving to greet her like he would normally. Things had shifted.

She took a breath, her bundled nerves wreaking havoc on her insides.

"Had a good day?" She asked.

"Could've been better." He answered, returning to his task unable to continue looking her in the eye.

"Rick." His name was spoken in a plea and a promise, she wanted to make things right for them so badly but there were things stuck in their way.

"Michonne."

"I have something to tell you." They both spoke at the same time.

Her eyes widened at his words, she wondered if he was going to tell her about the money.

He hoped she had finally found the courage to confess to him about Gareth. They were only a couple feet apart and the distance was already unbearable to him.

"Let me go first please."

He nodded.

"I know about the money. I know your mother already gave you the check with the marriage bonus. What I don't know is why you didn't tell me." She was proud of the control she kept in her voice because on the inside she was shaking like a leaf.

"Michonne, let me explain…" He moved forward and she held a hand up for him to stop. "Please let me finish because this is hard for me to say. You reneged on our deal. You lied to me and I don't understand why. All I know is finding it out at the farmer's market today was painful and embarrassing. Just answer me one question, did you make sure I was pregnant on purpose? That first night when we made love? Did you know from then we'd be in the lead for the baby race and that we needed to win? Because you already had plans for the marriage winnings?"

"No. I didn't." Was all he could manage through his burning throat. She was thinking the very thing he hoped she wouldn't.

"Ok. I believe you." She sighed out of relief, "I don't know what you did with the money but I'm sorry to tell you there's no guarantee that we'll see light of day of that baby bonus because Andrea is pregnant and she's only lagging behind us by two weeks according to her mother."

His shoulders grew tense with her latest announcement, the information at hand threw Rick, his brother was at it again, making sure they were neck and neck in this race.

He wasn't just gonna lose his wife, he could lose the race too. The money was no longer important to him anyway, all he cared about was Michonne.

"Is there anything else you wanna say to me?" He asked softly, returning to Milly, brushing the horse in slow, even strokes.

"No. But maybe you can tell me what happens to our deal? If this wasn't your plan all along, do you even want this baby?"

He turned to her, her accusation bruising him more than he let on, "You don't get to ask me that just because you're upset."

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to think. What do I do now that I can't pay my debt?"

"We paid off your student loan last week." It didn't bother him that he dipped into his savings for it.

"Rick…" She bent over taking a deep breath, lightheadedness plaguing her again. "That wasn't enough." she continued.

He wanted to go to her, take her in his arms and kiss her fears away but hurt and uncertainty in her motives planted him firmly in place.

"I didn't grow up like this Michonne. I don't want money to be a problem between us." He was speaking as though what they had was real.

She gathered herself with his sentence and straightened her back before she spoke, "Money probably has never been a problem for you Rick, but it's been a real problem for me. A problem that was supposed to have been solved with this marriage!" Gareth would find her somehow, there was too much delay and he was a thirsty shark laying in wait for his next feed. She didn't feel safe, knowing she was placing her baby and Rick's safety in jeopardy made all the hairs on her body stand tall.

She should let Rick know the real woman he married, risking the dissolution of their marriage because of her past.

Coupled with his skeletons, the weight of their secrets were hanging between them in the atmosphere like an anvil.

She couldn't be entirely angry at him knowing she was holding back truths of her own but the outcome of her situation relied heavily on their initial agreement. It was the whole purpose of her leaving her life behind to marry Rick. The saying was true, nothing haunted your thoughts like the things left unsaid.

If she confessed everything to him would he excoriate her?

She couldn't depend on fortuity, even if she wanted to suspend her belief for a moment and trust that things were going to work out just because she loved him.

Yes, she needed to admit to herself that she was in love with Rick Grimes. She didn't expect love to absolve her of her sins, she knew the sacrifices love sometimes expected.

"The truth is I don't have the money, at least not anymore." The least he could do was look her in her in the eyes when he spoke, but seeing the prettiest brown eyes staring back at him, wide eyed with disappointment broke something inside him.

"What did you….what did you do with it?" The truth cut her deeply, it was all a farce to him; everything they shared, everything they spoke about that felt so real to her; still her heart belonged to him because of this once in a lifetime feeling he had given her.

Rick took a steadying breath, somehow he found the strength to walk over to her although it took all of his will not to caress her soft cheek or hold her hand. He thought he would never find love but he'd been lucky, love found him; it was one hundred and twenty pounds of spunk, ridiculous puns, a caring heart and unparalleled beauty but the package Michonne presented didn't come with trust and it was something he didn't know if he could live with any longer.

"Because the same day I got it I give it away." Maybe the money was never his to begin with, maybe that's what his father wanted all along; for him to find his own way.

"Gareth showed up the same day I got the check." He saw her demeanor change, Gareth had created this fear in Michonne and if Rick ever saw the asshole again he'd give him a fist pounding he'd never forget.

Michonne was bolted by the revelation of Gareth's name leaving Rick's lips, she was too panicked to speak.

"He told me everything Michonne. I didn't want your brother's debt hanging like a noose around your neck any longer so I gave him the money. All of it. With a promise that he'd get off your back. I did it for you." Maybe he did it a little bit for himself too.

Now that the truth was out, no longer dancing between them he hoped she could see that his motives were pure and so was his heart.

Michonne battled for air, Gareth had been in Oakland, at Serenity? He came looking for her and found Rick instead. Her hands were trembling, her eyes burning with unshed tears, she felt so ashamed of herself for allowing Rick to find out this way. She should know there weren't any secrets that time didn't reveal. He had surrendered his money for her safety, bartering a balanced ledger for her clear conscience. Her heart contracted, then grew a size at the knowledge of it all. She didn't deserve him.

She worked through her consternation and met his wounded gaze unsure of what she could say to make him understand why she kept everything from him.

"Rick.."

"Michonne.."

Both their voices were desperate, as she was about to lay her battered heart out in front of him, Denise ran into the barn with a panic strickened face.

"Rick! You have to go to Sweethearts now!" She was red in the face and wringing her hands.

"What is it?" Rick said, his tone laced with aggravation at the interruption.

"It's your Mom! She collapsed!"

There wasn't any time to deliberate, Rick reached for her hand and she felt a sliver of hope with his gesture that they were still a unit.

They both rushed out of the barn at the news. Their unfinished conversation was put on a shelf to be picked back up as soon as they knew Georgia was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Georgia was smiling when she finally opened her eyes. The darkness that loomed over Rick like a wayward cloud dissipated with the brightness displayed by the simplicity of his mother's greeting.

"You look so much like your father right now." Her voice was raspy from disuse having been out of it for the past three hours but Rick was grateful she was alive to speak.

He sat up in his chair and clutched her hand when she reached for him.

Michonne had taken over when they arrived at Oakland Memorial, demanding updates and visitation, calling his brother and cousin and filling them in on what happened, her presence strengthening him in his time of need.

The details were still sketchy, Olivia was the only person at Sweethearts at the time when Georgia collapsed. According to her, Georgia had been on the phone when everything occurred. Even though he wasn't going to assume the worst Rick was in no state to function, getting the call took him right back to six months ago when he had gotten a similar call about his dad and every tragic moment that followed. It all stayed imprinted on his brain. The memory left him in a haze, knowing he couldn't witness his mother suffer the same fate.

He knew he wore the tough guy persona well but he wasn't over the death of the man he admired more than anything despite the many times they had butt heads. For now he struggled moment by moment to not dwell on the possibility of losing his mother too. He already had to wrestle over knowing he may not have Michonne in his life for much longer; losing the two women he loved more than his own life would be unbearable.

Michonne made his dark days brighter, she was his island in the flood, she made him laugh at the silliest of things, she challenged him, always demanding better of him. It wasn't that he couldn't live without her it was that he didn't even want to try.

He felt his mother soothe his cheek, he brought the visitor's chair as close to the bed as possible in a desperate urge to be in her proximity. Georgia witnessed the abject dejection on her son's face and saw the pain uncertainty was making him wear like a second skin. She knew he wasn't over George's death yet, nobody was. She could only imagine the kind of trepidation that took hold of Rick when he had been summoned. Despite her body being heavy with pain she needed to bring her son some comfort.

"I'm okay. I promise."

"The doctor said you had a mild heart attack. Said you have to take it easy for a while." He saw her lips tighten at his words, somehow the women in his life didn't comprehend what rest meant. It was almost like a curse to their souls but it was his responsibility to take care of them.

"Heart attack huh?" She gazed at the wall as she listened to her diagnosis.

"Tell me what happened."

"I was on the phone and then I don't know...the pain just grew intense at that moment…" She didn't want to disclose how much the conversation she was having at the time got to her but what she suffered through was scary enough to listen to her body.

"Who were you talking to? What were you talking about? Did you get bad news?" He was ready to launch an inquiry, needing to know if it was a situation he could fix, to somehow help him feel he was still in control of some things.

"I don't want you worrying son. You look like you have enough on your plate." She raised her head of the bed, looking around the small hospital room. There was a single chair in the corner and three beeping machines monitoring her heart, pulse and blood pressure that took up a corner in the eggshell painted room.

"Where's Michonne? You two are usually joined at the hip." She said as Rick poured her a glass of water from the pink plastic mug.

"She went to get me a coffee. She insisted I needed something in my stomach." He shook his head and handed his mother the cup, lingering in case she needed assistance. "Sometimes she reminds me of you." They had the same type of tenacity.

He stood at the side of her bed and watched her face, her parlor was pale, her blue eyes looked dull compared to their normal vibrancy and there were fine wrinkles on her cheeks, but there was also a kind of youthful exuberance that rolled off her in waves.

He knew he should go get Shane and Dwight who were outside waiting, just as worried as he was but he cherished the rare private time with his mother.

Georgia held Rick's hand, "I'm so glad you have her Rick. Michonne loves you." The conviction in her tone sent a slice through his gut. He wanted her words to be real but love was a tease to him, giving him only a preview of the power it yielded.

"I love her Mom." He said it on a sigh and closed his eyes, giving his truth and his emotions a small display in a window of release.

"I know you do son. You two make a good team."

"Things started off shaky between us" His confession was unplanned but his mother was always able to pull things out of him that he never intended on sharing.

"Sometimes the strongest of relationships starts off on the rockiest of grounds." She offered in an effort to soothe whatever it was that was ailing him.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'll be enough for her."

"You're such a sap Rick, why can't you just be happy?" He was like his father that way, making contingency plans for possible disappointments rather than embracing the power of now and all the good that came with it. Rick always bore the weight of the world on his shoulders, she thought Michonne was helping him carry that weight, but now he looked even more bogged down than before.

"I'm not sure I deserve that." He wanted happiness but only with Michonne at his side. He was selfish when it came to her, all he wanted was her love.

"Oh Rick happiness doesn't come with conditions. It's given unmerited, even when we think we don't deserve it."

"I hope that's true." He had gotten a taste of it with Michonne and it was a paradise for a man like him who had made a commitment to being content with a solitary life in Oakland. She had given him a glimpse of the goodness of coming home to someone. When the stress of the day was tiring and had waged war on his body and his mind, she was his peace. She ate toast upside down, hogged the covers and couldn't make breakfast to save their lives but he could no longer imagine his life without her in it.

"It is if you believe it. What's going on? Did something happen?" It was her turn to fire a rounds of questions at him.

He contemplated telling her everything right then but she was stressed enough and he didn't want to add to it. The person he needed to talk to was Michonne but he wasn't sure if now was the right time.

"We just aren't communicating as we should." He shouldered some of the blame on that. He was playing the hero role in her life when at the time she needed a confidante. Someone she knew she could trust, someone to keep her safe. There was no fine print on their agreement that alluded she would have immunity from her past with their union. Their marriage was supposed to be a loveless one so could he really blame her for keeping everything from him? He went above her head and paid off her debt and waited for her to come to him. When she didn't share her worries with him he projected hurt because in some way her silence meant she didn't trust him, but could he be trusted?

He didn't ask her, he made the choice for her and he didn't think he had that kind of autonomy on her life. He had to apologize for that.

"Well I'll tell you this son marriage is hard work."

"You and dad made it look easy." He would be lucky if he got to grow old with Michonne.

At the mention of her beloved George her face softened and the pain that was tingling her insides dissipated a bit.

"Your father and I argued." She said it with a smile.

This was news to Rick, he had never seen nothing but love between the pair. "What? You think because you love someone you don't argue? Or disagree? Sometimes a disagreement tests the stability of your relationship. Your dad and I had a policy; say what you mean but don't say it mean. Even when we disagreed on things he always told me he loved me even if he wasn't feeling that way at the time."

"Sounds like dad."

"If he were still here we'd be arguing about this baby race he concocted for you boys." As glad as she about gaining three beautiful daughters and expecting two grandchildren she didn't like the antics involved getting their boys hitched. George could've given them their justly inheritance like a normal father would but her husband was not a normal man and the legacy of a successful Ranch and a strong family was important to him, still there were other ways to go about marrying their boys off and carrying on the Grimes name.

"I'm sorry he forced your hand but I don't think marrying Michonne was a mistake Rick. I'm still unsure of Andrea and Sherry's motives but Michonne seems different." It wasn't solely because she was from the city but it was her caring spirit and her kind smile that had latched onto Georgia from the first day they met.

"This is different." He admitted.

"Good, even if you two are disagreeing on something let her know you love her still." He had to admit he loved her first for it to be in a continuous tense but would she be receptive to his revelation?

"I'm not sure if that love is being reciprocated." It was a hard thing to confess to his mother. The vulnerability in his blue eyes couldn't be hidden.

"What? Michonne loves you Rick. Of course she does. She mentions your name in every other sentence Rick. She's carrying your baby." Georgia said, even though he didn't need the reminder.

"Believe it or not mama we didn't really plan that baby."

"Planned or not, a baby is always a blessing."

A nurse entered the room and checked Georgia's chart advising them both that Dr. Grant would be in to check on her shortly. While the nurse fiddled with the machines and asked Georgia a few questions he was left to lament on how best he could fix things.

The baby race was like a plague on his conscience now, he didn't consider them in the lead anymore. He had to continue as though the competition didn't exist and think of ways he could raise the income of the ranch without the marriage bonus as capital. He'd been sidetracked too long by the money, what he needed to focus on was the mission. The mission was making Serenity as successful as Sweethearts without his inheritance. His father gave him the sizable ranch for a reason, last resort he'd sell a piece of the substantial amount of land he owned. The land he grew up on was a part of him, it was the secure ground of home but to prove to Michonne he could be the man she needed, a man who could provide for his family he would sell it in a heartbeat. She had laid the groundwork with the implementation of her ideas, he would do his part and bring it all to fruition.

He would share his heart with her today and pray it wasn't too late. If she wanted him still, he wanted her to be proud of the man he was trying to be.

"Maybe you should get some rest. You're the one in the bed and here I am laying my worries on you." He was tinged by his insensitivity of his sharing but Georgia rested her arm on his and held his penitent gaze.

"I'll always be here for you Rick. Not even a mild heart attack can change that."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Go get your brothers. They can fuss over me for a few minutes but then I wanna rest. Maybe a few days here might be a mini vacation for me." She laughed.

"That might not be a bad idea. I'll go get 'em." He walked towards the door feeling lighter than when he had come in.

"Rick?" His mother called out. He turned, focusing his gaze on her again.

"Life is short, tell her how you feel." He nodded, planning to do just that.

… **...**

"Her color is good." Shane said as he and Rick looked on while Georgia was surrounded on the hospital bed by her daughters-in-law, deep in conversation.

"She's strong. We just gotta make sure she doesn't over do it." The brothers had a momentary respite from their tiff and it did Rick's heart good to know that in times of crisis he and Shane could pull together despite the sibling rivalry that had often separated them over the past couple of years.

Shane was always trying to gain his father's acceptance and Rick had it in droves. It wasn't so much that their father didn't have confidence in Shane it was he was opposite in the way he ran his life. Rick and George were calculated men, Shane ran on impulse, often times dragging a vulnerable Dwight along for the short ride to instant gratification. Shane was reactive, Rick tended to be on the proactive side of things. Shane had his mother's passion for life but his hot headedness often left him with remorse.

"We'll do what we have to. She's the only mother we got." Shane said, his tone somber. Everyone had been affected by Georgia's unexpected hospitalization. She was a powerhouse on her own but nothing was infallible. His eyes found Michonne who had already been staring at him, the wistfulness in her brown pools motivating him to make things clear between them.

Dwight walked in the room and after giving Georgia a kiss and exchanging a few hushed words he joined Shane and Rick. "Doc said she can leave in a few days. I'll head on over to Sweethearts and see what needs to be done."

"I'll come too, so will Shane." They had to work together to cover the Triple S successfully. Dwight nodded in approval of the teamwork.

"I won't lie, when Michonne called and told us what happened it scared the shit outta me." Georgia had been Dwight's second mother for the majority of his life, losing her would be a loss too large to bear.

"Think she scared all of us." Rick said, pleased that the women were laughing after something funny his mother said to them.

Sherry, Andrea and Michonne weren't chummy friends but they did respect each other, especially in Georgia's presence.

"Do you think we should call…?" Shane sentence dropped off, still bitter about calling a name he had written off.

"No, if he wanted to be here he would be." Rick answered, his tone giving the topic a finality.

"Before we leave I don't think it's right I hold onto this any longer. Sherry is pregnant. We heard about Michonne and Andrea expectin' too. Truth is Sherry was already pregnant when we eloped. This baby bonus just came up at the same time, I know how things are lookin' and even though I do want that money I love my wife and I'm kinda excited about this baby we're havin'." Hearing Dwight confess his love for Sherry in such a carefree manner leveled Rick's head a bit. He wanted to be just as free with his feelings. He should've known his cousin wasn't being hasty in his decisions, even Dwight had a perimeter for foolishness.

"Ain't it funny that were all in this baby race. The next couple 'a months gonna be interesting alright." Shane said folding his arms. "Daddy is probably laughing at us right now, he always had a twisted sense of humor. The fact that we're all married with babies on the way was his master plan." Shane admired his father's reach from the grave, even in his absence George Grimes still controlled things.

"The baby bonus isn't important to me anymore. My focus is on turning Serenity around. And making sure mama gets better." Keeping Michonne in his life was his sole purpose too, he hoped she would take him the way he was.

"Well I guess the most we can do is wish each other luck." Shane closed out.

… **..**

"The doctor said Mama G would be discharged in a few more days." Michonne was fresh from the shower, she had raced upstairs when they returned home desperate for a bath.

It was midnight when Rick pulled into Serenity's driveway. She was exhausted and so was he but they had to ensure Georgia had everything she needed to settle down for the late night. They stopped by her house before they got to theirs to check on things, making sure Olivia was okay.

Michonne knew they had to pick up where they left off in the barn but first she needed a hot shower to wash away the ills of the day. Rick had gone for a bath of his own in one of the ensuite bedrooms down the hall.

She entered their bedroom on tip toe, wearing one of his oversized t-shirts since the night was cool. Rick was fluffing the myriad of pillows on her side of the bed, his caring ways gave her deep pause.

He turned to her, halting in his task to admire her supple form as she stood in the doorway, the light from the hallway filled the room, giving attention to her silhouette in his thin shirt.

"A few more days." He repeated.

"Yeah, good news right?" She saw what the news of his mother's heart attack had done to him, she had never seen him looking so vulnerable and in pain before, she would do anything to take that pain away from him.

Hearing the angelic tone of her smooth voice, he nodded. She had been a beacon in the midst of his torment, a watchtower light in the midst of the storm, a lifesaver in every sense of the word.

He sat back on the edge of the freshly made up bed courtesy Denise, spreading his arm toward her, she settled on his lap like they had done the pose a million times; with comfort and ease, like a practiced skill.

They sat there in silence their foreheads touching, creating a solace that was desperately needed by both. Michonne needed to bridge the gap that had widened between them, even if it meant allowing her heart to be the bridge.

"How did Gareth find me?" The question had been playing on loop in her head since she discovered Gareth had been at Serenity.

"I don't know. He showed up here a few weeks ago asking for you. Daryl and I had a...talk with him when he told me what he wanted from you."

"When you said you had a fight in the bar that day, it was really Gareth you fought with?" She put two and two together, Rick's bar fight story never made much sense to her.

"I had to make sure he never bothered you again Michonne. He got the money and we sent him on his way. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Rick I'm sorry for not telling you everything. The truth is I was so ashamed of that part of my life that I did my best to hide it from you." Her tone was contrite, her nerves buzzed with fear and she questioned it's authority to rule over her.

She took the reigns, somehow pivoted by being free with truth for once in her life.

At the onset of what he'd done she had been angry but for all the wrong reasons. She doubted Rick's intentions when all along he had put her above everything including the very ranch he married her to save.

"You can come to me with anything Michonne. I'm your husband. It's my job to protect you."

"That wasn't part of our arrangement." Falling in love with him wasn't part of their arrangement either but she did it anyways. "Now you don't have any money to help with the Ranch and it's all because of me."

"I don't care about the money anymore Michonne." The brevity of his words held impact.

"You don't?"

He shook his head, rubbing her arms up and down, treasuring the feel of her softness. "No. All I care about is you." His eyes shined with the depth of his words. His hand slipped under her nightwear and caressed her belly. Her roundness was taking form and the reality that his baby was growing under her heart filled him with a fierce protectiveness. "And this baby. That's all that matters to me now."

When his capable hands touched her there was a thrill that tickled her spine, with his hands on her pregnant belly she felt branded, like he was claiming her for himself.

"You gave up all your money for me Rick" If she didn't love him before the fact would move her in that direction.

"Because I love you." He was taken aback by the steady flow of the words that left his lips. Her eyes widened in disbelief, he loved her despite her secrets, despite being the reason he had no capital for his expenditure.

He wanted her to be free and happy. That's how he was sure he loved her, not even understanding the depth of his feelings at the time when he'd given his prize money to Gareth; love was when the other person's happiness became more important than your own.

She placed both her hands against his cheeks, locking eyes with the man she wanted to grow old with. "I love you too." She let loose a breath when she said it as though telling him she loved him was the only way she could breathe.

Rick's eyes closed at her words, under her touch and the sound of her voice professing her love him, nothing could've prepared him for the depth of feeling the knowledge engendered in him.

He tightened his hold on her, knowing now that nothing could take her away from him.

Michonne felt safe in Rick's arms, she didn't have to live looking over her shoulder anymore because of the sacrifices Rick made for her. In his arms nothing could pull her away from him.

"I want our marriage to be a real one Rick. I'm yours if you'll have me."

"I want that too Michonne. I think I fell in love with you the day you agreed to be my wife." Now she was his, he was reserving all rights.

"This thing we're doing here…" He gestured between them, "...you, me and this baby, I'm in. I'm all in." It was a refreshing feeling knowing that love implied that differences could be worked out and misunderstandings could be set straight.

It would be an evolving discipline but he made a promise to himself to share everything with her.

He was overtaken with sadness a few hours before, everything felt like the period of nightfall where darkness comes and covered everything but there was always darkness before the dawn. Michonne took his pain away and gave him pleasure, she traded his brokenness for love and he was staggered by how different his heart beat in his chest knowing his wife loved him.

"All in." she said too. "Rick?"

"Mmmm?" He was drawing lazy circles on her naked thigh, feeling the strains of his dick twitch inside his sweatpants. Her fresh shower scent infiltrated his nostrils.

"I can get a job in town. I'll make more jam. We'll find a way to make things work."

Rick never took it for granted how much of a partner she had been to him from inception. From the start sharing his load hadn't been part of their deal but she did. Her support made concessions like the fact they were no longer in the baby race, easier to bear.

"Things aren't so dire yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. We're probably out of the baby race you know, Sherry's pregnant and I think she got pregnant before we did." He wasn't sure if she knew, they hadn't discussed the triple pregnancy before.

Aside from the severity of the situation the happenings would make for a good comedy show.

"We're still in it by default. We can't know until we know but we have to make contingencies. We need to put things in place." She traded her _I's_ for _we,_ he grasped the significance of it when she laced their hands together and kissed his lips.

He broke apart from the kiss and saw a matched reflection of desire in her mahogany eyes.

"Michonne, win or lose I'm already on top because I have you." No prize money could ever compare to the wealth she had bestowed upon him with her presence in his life.

He loved her more than the money, Rick was different from all the men who had entered and swiftly exited her life after they got what they wanted.

"Make love to me." Her plea sounded innocent in his ear but he wanted nothing more to pleasure her until their bodies were one again.

He answered her by lifting her in his arms, settling her in the middle of their bed. He helped her pull the white tee off, if there was something of this world more beautiful than the naked woman before him he didn't want to know about it.

Her breasts were the first thing his eyes rested on, they appeared rounder, swollen from the pregnancy, her nipples had pebbled with its first feel of the cool air and he reached out and touched it, rolling it between his fingers. Her breath hitched and she writhed on the bed. His fingers traced a path down towards her belly, his palm splayed over the not so slight swell of her abdomen and he kissed it in reverence to the sacred gift that lay below.

He hovered over her now and he bent and sprinkled kisses on her slender neck. Her skin was warm under his lips, he felt her plow her fingers through his messy curls still a little damp from his shower. Her panties were still on and he discarded it quickly making the trajectory to her diamond centre almost a need.

He kissed her mound and her legs fell apart at his greeting. He looked at her, her top lip held her bottom lip in a vice grip as she tried to stay still under his burning touch and heated gaze.

He slid a finger inside her wetness, she was dripping for him and the sight of her pussy glistening with readiness set his loins on fire. He was fully erect in his pants but couldn't leave the sweetness of her core even if his life was being threatened.

He kissed her intimately, licking her lavishly as he felt her body tremble. She was a beautiful mess when she was like this. She was free in bed with him, she trusted him just like that first night when she gave him her virginity. He would never forget he was her first and the knowledge he'd be her last filled him with pride. He would love her until his dying breath.

"Rick please!" She said unable to wait for him to be inside her.

He gave her pussy a final kiss and slipped his pants off. He rested at her entrance after he'd stroked his dick, the head dripping on her.

He toyed with her, teasing her with just the tip but he was doing himself an injustice. Her body pushed against his, her fingers tightened the grasp on his arms. He bent to kiss her, settling himself more comfortably between her thighs. Her lips were cushy, and the taste of her toothpaste lingered on her breath. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth and she moaned against him. He continued to suck her tongue, his hands roaming over her breasts, hips and thighs. He just wanted more of her, she rendered him insatiable; he couldn't get enough.

"I need you inside Rick." The desperate need in her tone almost sent him over the edge.

He slipped into her, the tightness of her walls never failing him with their intense grip. A minute didn't past by when she began to move under him first. She was forceful as she gripped his ass, pushing into him as though she was trying to fuse their bodies together. He pushed into her with a little more force, a little more pleasure and she mewed in his ear. Her breathing hiked up a notch. They were unencumbered by their passion and while he didn't want to depend on anybody for anything he needed Michonne in his life. He was trying to show her how much with his body.

They were moving in tandem now, thrusting strongly against each other. Rick felt like he was ready to combust. He couldn't stop kissing her, her mouth was alluring, inviting his invasion and he continued to plunge into it like he was plunging into her pussy. He was losing control, feeling a tingling that started in his belly and his toes.

Michonne was on the verge of climax as Rick pummeled her, his lips sucking hers left her in a daze.

She wanted to savor the feeling only Rick evoked in her.

Knowing her tell by now he felt the convulsions begin in her body and he knew her climax was soon to follow. He slipped his hand between them and began to rub her bud, not losing much time between their brief separation.

"Yess! Rick!" She screamed.

"Tell me who I am." He said, looking into her eyes.

"You're my husband." She responded, her breaths were frenzied now. Her legs were trembling as the explosive feel cantered up to her.

"And you're my wife." His face grew taut and she knew his own release was impending.

When he dipped and kissed her breasts she let go and released on him, her juices coating his dick, giving him more nectar as he continued to stroke.

"I'm gonna come." He grunted, his eyes turning midnight in color.

"Michonne…" His cadence was drawn out from the intensity of his arousal. She felt him thrust one more time and spilled his seed inside her as he took her lips again.

"I love you so much baby." He said once his breathing had regulated.

She kissed his forehead, a sheen of sweat had settled over them both.

"I love you too Rick."

Now that he'd said it he wasn't sure if he could shut up about it.

He took his weight off from her and pulled her into his arms, satiated from their coupling, sleep was imminent. Peace flowed between them and they didn't take it for granted. Their predicament hadn't changed much but they would handle if together because they could only make it together.

They lay in silence waiting for sleep to take them. Rick lifted off the bed not wanting to disturb Michonne who he assumed had dozed off as her breathing grew even.

He adjusted the blanket over them, and settled down next to her. She was the little spoon to his big spoon, it was how they fell asleep most nights.

Their nakedness weren't new but their naked hearts was something he never wanted to cover up.

He let his hands settle over their baby feeling himself drifting off. His last coherent thought was he never felt this happy before.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the long wait! The next chapter will be out a lot sooner. Thanks for all your support guys! Just two more chapters to go to bring this short story to a close.**

 **Things are getting heated so let's check in!**

 **Sophia**

* * *

"So that's normal at this stage?" Rick's hand brushed Michonne's forehead in a gentle caress, his eyes fixed on the doctor who was scripting the last of his notes.

Dr. Carson swung his chair around from his desk to face the husband and wife. Michonne sat up slowly with Rick's quick help and began to fix her V-cut blouse, eager to rush out the doctor's office to head back to Georgia to make some more jam, especially now that she knew their baby was healthy as a horse.

"I think you should just be grateful for the extra energy Michonne has. As the weeks fly by she may get depleted and she'll need you more. But at six months your wife and baby are doing perfect."

The reassurance from Dr. Carson didn't entirely relax Rick. Michonne was still doing too much in his opinion, but she was happy when she was active and he felt good when she was happy.

"Told you," she smirked, her husband was ever the brooding worrier.

"Michonne, that's not to say that you don't need your rest. The baby's growing, he or she's gonna be taking a lot from you. I suggest you begin to prioritize your projects," Carson said, just as Rick folded his arms, smugness settling in on his handsome face.

"But-," she objected with a throw of her hands. She still had major plans to execute, Serenity was finally getting out of the rut but they weren't completely out of the woods.

"No buts Michonne," Rick clarified.

He wasn't certain if she growled at him or the doctor. Where did she learn to growl like that he wondered.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she asked, folding her arms too and letting them rest on her rounded abdomen.

She was such a beauty when she wasn't perfectly pleased with him. At six months pregnant she was radiant, her baby belly protruded with a definitive roundness that Rick called the eighth wonder of the world. The baby was announcing his presence and Rick was humbled knowing Michonne carried his child in such an obvious, proud way. Needless to say, his possessive tendencies were in overdrive.

"Being right all the time? Of course." His eyes softened when hers did. "But you heard the doc, so we're cutting back on some things okay." His tone was soft but there was a firm edge to it because he knew his wife was a stubborn one.

Michonne looked at Rick and his good friend Dr. Carson and shook her head, "And they say carrying a child makes you a superhero." The sarcasm dripped out of her.

"Before we wrap things up completely are we still undecided about whether you want to know if you're having a boy or girl?" It was their fifth visit and he asked them the same question every time.

Rick sighed, it was an ongoing difference of opinions between him and Michonne. She wanted to know so they could prepare better for the baby's arrival. He wanted to be surprised, even more so now that he didn't consider them in the running for the baby race despite his brother and cousin being two weeks ahead and two weeks behind on said race. They were smack dab in the middle and still possibly a good contender to win but he was more than okay with the partnership he had going with Michonne, in love and in life. Biting her bottom lip as she waited on his response to the patient doctor she touched the back of his hand, looking up at him with her expressive brown orbs as a way of persuading him to finally give into what she wanted.

Rick paused in his deliberation, at least he was making her think he was contemplating a decision. He didn't want her to know he couldn't deny her anything; it just wasn't built into him, but still he didn't want to be a cheap sell.

After a few tense seconds he conceded, "Ok doc, it looks like my wife has decided that _we_ want to know."

Carson laughed, Rick knew he was on to him.

Michonne laid back on the cot, adjusting her peach blouse for a second time as Carson retrieved the transducer, turning the screen back to Rick and Michonne.

The gel was cold to the touch, she winced, then laughed on contact even though she saw it coming.

Rick stepped closer to her and reached for her hand.

"Okay, let's see what we can see." Carson ran the probe back and forth on Michonne's protruding belly. The fast thumping of the baby's heartbeat filled the room again. Rick thought it was the most heartwarming sound he ever heard.

"Maybe this little one wants to be a surprise too?" Carson said, searching for a clear visual on the screen. Michonne couldn't make out much of the blur in front of them but she still considered her and Rick's baby a thing of beauty. She was going to replace their last image on the fridge with the one they got today.

The last time they made an attempt to check for the sex the baby gave them no clear view to determine its gender. Rick took it as a sign that they weren't supposed to know yet and that's how it became a debate between the two. She was anxious to know though, readying the baby's nursery and getting the house ready for the new addition to their family was making her compulsions for precision a little intense.

"C'mon Mango, let's see what's between those legs..." Michonne coaxed the screen, _Mango_ was their nickname for her bump because it was the only thing she craved now and the only thing that didn't give any indigestion; a new gift in her sixth month of pregnancy. Rick had become specialized in serving up her latest and greatest craving thus far; mango ice cream, mango juice, mango smoothies, he even purchased mango flavored lip gloss for her.

"Looks like Mango is listening to his mama." Carson pointed to the screen, where a small form, two distinctive legs were visible, "Mango is a boy."

"A boy?" Rick said, in awe, pride oozing off of him. The Grimes family name was intact, thanks to the woman at his side. "Thank you sweetheart."

Michonne clutched his hand even tighter when he bent to kiss her forehead.

"A boy Rick…," she said as tears pooled in her eyes. Her pregnancy hormones were raging these days; ranging from bursting into tears one minute and wanting to drill into him for something he'd done the next.

He had an easy fix on standing order for her smart mouth; he'd pick her up wherever they were and take her to their room kissing her senseless, loving her into submission.

"Congratulations you two!" The doctor too looked relieved, now that the mystery had been solved.

"See you in two weeks."

* * *

"I really can't say that I agree with you...what was your name?" Jessie asked for a second time in the forty five minutes the town hall meeting had commenced.

"It's Sasha and it ain't that hard to remember."

Michonne tugged Sasha's hand from where they sat on the wooden benches in the second row of one of the meeting rooms at Oakland Town Hall. Georgia asked Michonne and Sasha to accompany her to a committee meeting where the usual planning group were gathering to finalize plans on the social aspect of their annual Oakland Festival coming up in a few weeks. Since their first meeting, Sasha and Georgia had hit it off and had become as close as Michonne was to Georgia. Georgia informed Sasha that Daryl was like a son to her and felt no qualms in advising her that she was more than welcomed to Daryl. Sasha vehemently denied any romantic affiliation with Daryl despite her quitting her monotonous city job and moving temporarily to Serenity while she decided on what she really wanted to do with her life.

Michonne gave her the courage to stop getting by, she was trying to find a life where she could be happy. The two girls had a city fashion flare that didn't take a back seat even though they got so heavily engaged in country life. It was one of the many ways Georgia saw them adding some pizazz to the monotone festivities that were usually ruled by routine and mediocre ideas.

"Jessie...hear her out." Georgia raised her commanding hand in the air, it was no secret that she had a certain influence in the circles she floated in and so, there weren't much people who cared to defy her wishes.

"Yes Georgia, of course." Jessie sat down, patronizing the rest of the group with a fake smile and a brush of her blonde tresses.

"I'm just saying change isn't all bad, this could benefit everyone. _Country Meets City_ could be a nod to the outsiders who come to this festival. Georgia said it's a big tourist attraction!" Sasha gestured to Michonne who wanted to add to what she was already delivering to the tough but somewhat interested crew.

"I think what we're looking for is clothes that are both practical yet stylish for men and women. Kids too!"

"What are we going to do? Pair our sun dresses with leather jackets and high heels?" Jessie asked sarcastically.

"While that does sound like something you'd do Jessie...no, that's not the look we're going for," Michonne responded smoothly, not caring for the blonde's sass.

"I'm sure you country girls crave city fashion?" Sasha made it a question and a statement.

"Well I must say Miss Sasha, I do like your outfit." That compliment came from Elma, who fell in love with Sasha's polka dot long sleeve blouse and black and white skirt.

Michonne wore a wide legged peach boho pants, she'd pair with a denim shirt that she wanted to tuck in at the waist but her growing belly wouldn't allow it. So she'd let it hang loosely but rolled up the sleeves, it was a perfect example of their current pilgrimage for Country Meets City.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Jessie leaned over and said a few hushed words to Carol. Carol responded to her by subtly shaking her head, disagreeing with whatever was mentioned.

"I think we should have a vote," Georgia intervened, no longer willing to bear Jessie's negativity and resistance to change any longer.

The question was asked by Georgia and everyone threw their hands up, ready to give change a high five. Jessie remained on the fence.

"Where would we even get clothes like that in Oakland?" she asked again.

"Nowhere you've ever shopped hun," a mature brunette said at the table.

"Sasha is a really good seamstress. I'm sure she could whip up some stuff," Michonne proffered.

"Would she even finish by the time the festival rolls around? We only have two more months!"

"Are you always like this?" Michonne asked, annoyance taking over her good manners.

"I'm just ensuring we keep to our schedule Michonne." Jessie answered in defiance, scribbling some things down on her oversized notepad.

"Gimme a week!" Sasha clarified, enough so that Jessie shut her mouth realizing she had been defeated.

"It's settled then." Georgia beamed, proud of herself that she'd invited Sasha and Michonne to join them.

This aspect of the festival, although still popular had grown monotonous and she was glad she had the smarts to bring some fresh blood to the table.

Jessie approached Georgia as the small crowd began to mingle. Michonne had brought a taste of her jam for everyone and the were sampling her jellies with some sweet tea and crackers.

"Georgia, could you please remind Rick he's yet to decide if he's showcasing his horses this year. I need to know so I can set the itinerary right."

"Why don't you ask his wife? She's right there," Georgia knew Jessie was a walking case of unrequited affection for her eldest son but she was a big girl who needed to get over it. She and Rick were never serious in the first place, she was a filler after his dad died. Rick was never one to handle grief well, his pain often left him with a misguided sense of direction. That all changed when Michonne came into his life, Georgia couldn't be happier for her son.

Reluctantly, Jessie asked Michonne the same question.

"Oh! You know we've been kinda busy with some things and with all that's been going on I told Rick he may not have the time to dedicate to that this year, with the baby coming and all…"

"But his horses are usually a real crowd pleaser. He does it every year, it's a tradition. I usually ride with him." Jesse couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Think it's safe to say Jessie, that ain't happening this year," Sasha intervened, stumped at how much like Daryl she was beginning to sound with the use of his vernacular.

"If I weren't pregnant I'd ride with him but let's face it, there isn't anyway my husband is gonna let me get on a horse in this condition." Michonne laughed sweetly, thinking of Rick's reaction if she dared to broach the topic.

Jessie was irritated by Michonne's nonchalance, she decided Michonne didn't understand or appreciate the importance of tradition in a town like Oakland. She was only thinking of all kinds of ways to change everything just like how she'd change Rick.

"Of course," Jessie answered robot like.

"Well we've gotta run, Rick and I have a date tonight." Michonne gathered up her things, unaware of the jealousy and anger seething below Jessie's somewhat cool facade.

Jessie watched Georgia, Sasha and Michonne leave, thinking to herself in another world she be Mrs Grimes, she'd be the one happily carrying Rick's baby but Michonne came on the scene and ruined all her plans. Rick only had eyes for Michonne now.

"Have a good night." Jessie dragged out, already thinking of ways she could make Michonne regret she ever stepped foot in Oakland.

* * *

"And then Rick is like no more this, no more that...barking orders like King of the manor. I couldn't take it. I packed the picnic basket in five minutes and called y'all. Left him to sulk in the house." Michonne set aside the container with the fried chicken Denise made, watching her sisters in law and Sasha share a laugh at her expense.

The sun was big and bright, showing off in the way it beamed on the fields, highlighting the bucolic settings surrounding them almost with a magnifying glass. The mountains surrounding them, the grass below their feet, the lush trees providing adequate shade was bigger and greener from their view on the red checkered picnic blanket they shared.

"Shane is bad but I don't think he's that bad." Andrea snagged an apple from the basket, tossing one to Sherry.

"Dwight tries to be subtle about it, but he ain't."

"Remind me to never get pregnant for a Grimes," Sasha said empathizing with the pregnant women in her company.

"You have a Daryl. He's quite the case," Andrea said.

It was no secret Rick's foreman was totally taken up by the quick mouthed, city girl. Sasha shook her head, willing to vehemently deny her uncontrollable connection with Daryl. "I don't...have anything."

"Mmmhhmm." Michonne watched her squarely with pursed lips, saying more with her eyes than her mouth.

"I heard you guys are really adding some flare to the festival. I can't wait!" Sherry said rubbing her belly in excitement.

"Just to the fashion bit, even though it was met with some reluctance." Sasha rolled her eyes, remembering her minor dispute with Jessie a few days ago.

"Forget her, Jessie is old school. Thinks she should remain unchallenged."

"Good thing I'm here then." A smirk decorated Sasha's lip as she took a sip of her lemonade.

Michonne was pleased that the four of them were getting along. Despite the baby race running concurrent alongside their daily lives; one hundred thousand dollars dangling in front of them for whoever delivered first, the three women had come to a place of respect and understanding.

They all had one major thing in common; they liked their mother-in-law even though Georgia treated Michonne like the favorite she was.

As the months piled on to each other Michonne made an observation of her own; Andrea and Sherry loved Dwight and Shane in their own way. In spite of the fact money had been everyone's own motivating factor in getting married in a hurry and then producing heirs to inherit the confusing Grimes dynasty, love had kept them all from unraveling and turning the baby competition into a bitter fete.

Even Sasha had quit her unfulfilling city job and settled at Serenity after Michonne and Rick gave her an open invitation to stay while she decided what to do with her life. Michonne hoped Daryl could help greatly with that decision.

They had lulled into a companionable silence, each basking in the serene aesthetics of the rich land around them that they couldn't help but admire.

Lost in her own thoughts, Michonne decided she would make her husband a nice dinner; his favorite steak to somehow make up for her reticence to comply with his every demand. She knew he only had her and _Mango's_ welfare at heart. She always crumbled considerably knowing she brought out his softer side considering he had to be the man in charge for so many things in their lives.

She was about to reach for the fancy glass bottle that housed the lemonade when she felt a slight tremor beneath her. She thought it was a small earthquake at first but they shaking continued.

Sherry who was reading a romance novel jolted upright, "Is that a…?" The rumbling grew louder.

"Stampede!?" Andrea said, in a state of shock. There was no denying the sound and vibration of the heavy bulk of the cattle they reared. Michonne gathered up their belongings as quickly as her big belly allowed, happy that Rick had coaxed her into taking the UTV even though she said the long walk would do them good.

Darting around frantically she couldn't see anything, nor could she decipher where the heard was coming from but the sound of the herd was warning enough.

They were coming and they were probably scared and confused.

Stampedes were rare; the cows were usually very controlled and mild mannered once they were out grazing. The ranch hands took special care with them, always.

"Quick! I don't know if they're headed in this direction but let's go!" Sasha directed them all in the cart and jumped behind the wheel.

On her many outings with Daryl, who made it his mission to teach her about the land he loved so much, he had showed her a secret trail to return to the ranch in a hurry if ever the need arise. They weren't very far off on the main Serenity grounds but she knew how to get them back home.

Michonne looked back at the open acres of land as they sped off, hoping the men were okay and that they got things under control quickly.

* * *

Codger was at his feet whimpering and whining by the time he and Daryl walked through Serenity's large gates well after dusk. It had taken them two hours to get the cattle settled and moving in the right direction once Dale, Jerry, Tobin, Daryl and himself had gotten them together again. Even Shane and Dwight came to lend a hand once the word spread. He was exhausted but grateful the round up was completed with any casualties besides his bruised ego and angry disposition.

"Stampedes are rare here," Daryl muttered, his one and only fear had been for Sasha when he realized what was taking place. The ladies were out having a picnic when the agitation had begun out of the blue. A snake could've been the catalyst or some other creature but there weren't any clues left on the grounds. He would go back out there when everyone was sleeping to perform a better inspection of what only his instincts could pick up at night.

Codger continued at Rick's heels, now he was barking at his master almost like if he was trying to speak to him.

"What is it boy? Your mama's in the house now, she's safe." Michonne had adopted both Bailey and Codger as her babies right at the start, she had won his shepherd's hearts' with her affection towards them.

She was infectious like that, he too had fallen captive to her charm and wit.

Once he discovered the cattle had gotten out of control all he could think about was his wife and baby out on the same field having a picnic, fear hit him hard and strong and he was terrifyingly worried about her safety. Luckily he married a smart woman, the women in his family were formidable in their own rights, even in their pregnant state and had gotten out of the potentially dangerous area swiftly.

Rick stooped down to give Codger some attention, he too was probably anxious over all the commotion from the day. He looked around knowing Bailey wasn't too far behind but the other larger dog was nowhere in sight. Codger's bark was beginning to concern Rick and Daryl, moreso when he began tugging at Rick's pants leading him in the direction of the barn.

Rick followed his lead, "Okay, okay I'm coming! Where are we going? What is it you want me to…" Laying in the corner of the barn under a crush of hay was Bailey, breathing shallow with his eyes closed. Rick observed the obvious signs of distress and his jaw clenched in agitation as he ran to his side, quickly feeling for his heartbeat.

He found it racing and discovered foam covering the dog's mouth.

"Poison?" Daryl said from over his shoulder.

"Looks like it," Rick said, clenching his jaw and his fists. Someone had gotten the area clear enough to get to Bailey to poison him. The sequence of the events began to fit together like a puzzle. "Whoever did this wanted everybody outta here to get to the dogs. They spooked the cattle on purpose!" Somebody was out to get him, but who?

"Someone's looking to sabotage some shit!" Daryl said making circles in the barn.

"Call Glenn, tell him it's an emergency and we need him out here now!" His voice was stern but he continued to pet Bailey, lending some comfort despite his sour mood. "It's okay buddy, everythang's gonna be alright."

Codger was now at Bailey's side, sticking close in solidarity to his brother and friend, knowing that Rick would take care of them.

Daryl returned to the barn minutes later confirming with Rick that Glenn was on his way. He checked the ten horses the barn also housed and assured Rick they were all okay.

Daryl had his own suspicions of the sneaky subterfuge that was underfoot today, he had lived his whole life on the land and he knew the runnings better than he knew his own self sometimes. Cattle weren't so easily spooked. Stampedes were rare, Bailey and Codger never strayed from Serenity unless they were out with him and Rick.

He cast a glance at one of his closest friends, a pensive silence had thickened the air between them. Rick was seething in a way that morphed him from friendly to ferocious in a matter of seconds. It was understandable given all that occurred. Daryl knew his first thought when Dale and Tobin called him to tell him what happened was for Sasha and her safety, he could only imagine what Rick felt for Michonne when they considered how much danger the women could've been in. Luckily for them they had enough hands on deck to get the cattle under control in a decent amount of time. By then the girls were back at Serenity and Rick and Daryl felt like they could breathe again.

"We need to let Ben and Russell know what's happened." Ben and Russell were close friends and part of Oakland's law enforcement.

"Yeah."

"If this is Gareth then he's sending us a message," Rick said tight lipped.

"Can't get no louder than this."

First he'd harm his dog, what or who could be next? He was going to see to it that he never touched a hair on Michonne's head.

Rick heard Glenn's truck pull up outside and stalked off to meet him. He knew he had to let his wife in on this latest revelation, there were no secrets between them. She needed to know what happened today was no accident.

Forty minutes later he walked into the house after seeing Glenn off. His back was stinging with tension as he took the stairs in slow fashion, one at a time. It made made him feel like an old man. Midway on his ascension he heard the banging of pots and pans and redirected his footsteps to investigate.

He wasn't too surprised to see Michonne making jam, and lots of it at almost midnight. She was adorable in thick black leggings and one of his shirts; it was over sized everywhere except her rounded belly. It was even falling off by one of her shoulders. Her locs were in a perfect french braid that he watched her do almost every morning.

He could watch this beautiful woman do almost anything, considering himself a blessed observer but she was tired and so was he. She didn't know what to do with all of her nervous energy and she could never sit by idle despite that being exactly what he wanted this rounds.

"Baby?" He leaned on the thick white arch of the kitchen preparing himself for whatever excuse her sweet, sharp mouth was about to unleash, cocky despite the turn of events that he'd have to lay down the law tonight either way.

"Hey babe. Before you say a word, _Mango_ was restless and so was I and you know I can't sit still with everything that's been going on. Georgia and I have a few special orders to fill so I thought I'd just get started." She wiped her hands on the white apron she donned and took a spoon and dipped it into a large yellow bowl that held one of her sticky applications. "Here, taste this. I call it _Guava taste a' this!"_ She all but shoved the spoon in his mouth, causing him to drop his crossed arms.

"I also did _Berry Me in Sweetness_ and _Cherry O' That's Good_!" She kept herself busy which was an understatement given the state of the kitchen, there wasn't a vacant spot on the kitchen counter or breakfast table. Even in her excess he could pinpoint she was worried and would rather be occupied than be left with her thoughts which had a tendency to stray on its own.

"Taste real good Chonne, but I thought we said you were going to bed to get some rest." There was a large pot on the stove bubbling with a dark purple substance, it's sweet, thick aroma infiltrating the kitchen and his nostrils.

He had pleaded with her to go inside to get some rest while Glenn tended to Bailey, she had to have been tired given the chaotic day they'd had but Michonne was obstinate at times, like the mules from Hank Hill's farm up the road.

She had stayed neck and neck with them in the barn giving Bailey comfort in her own special way, with her own special touch. When he checked his watch after he witnessed her yawn for a third time he'd discovered it was 10:45 pm. Michonne was hopeful about Bailey's bounce back, her ability to remain sanguine in such troublesome circumstances catapulted a resurgence in his strength.

When he observed Glenn administer the last bit of medication to the still, quiet dog his bargaining for her retirement to bed was won with reluctance. She claimed she wasn't very tired even though he could see it etched all over her face. Maybe she forgot where their bedroom was located.

There was no crafty rebuttal to be used from her vault of protests given she told him that's exactly what she was going to do, "Gimme just an hour Rick. I wanna finish this batch." She returned behind the counter, measuring the contents in the twelve jars he counted before her. Codger was sleeping on the floor next to the table and it looked like she'd given him snacks to compensate for his sadness. He hoped his dogs didn't get diabetes.

"Bailey's gonna be alright. Glenn said in a day or two he'll be back to his usual self."

At the sound of their dog's name he saw her still, the emotion on her face no longer hidden from him.

"I'm so relieved Rick. I feel like this is all my fault." Her shoulders slouched slightly and he wished he could protect her from every bad thing in the world but they were together and they would face the world as the unit they were.

"This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for other people's actions."

"I love you and I love our home but if I didn't come here in the first place Gareth wouldn't have followed me. Now I've put you and our family...our baby in danger.."

He rushed to her, opening his arms for her to step into them. She was guilty by default and he wouldn't have it. If this was Gareth, he was the only one to be blamed.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our son." It was a decree even as the sentence slipped unconsciously from his lips. He would lay down his life for his family. She wiped her hand on the kitchen towel and looked at him, faith and security shining brightly from her brown eyes.

"I know."

Her faith in him was always so humbling, he didn't deserve her. She had not a hint of doubt in him, he felt empowered.

"If this is Gareth we'll fight him," she said boldly.

"We?" He was teasing her, trying to make light of the tense situation that lay at their feet. The thought of her trying to fight anything in her pregnant state amused him, he knew if push came to shove she'd do it. She was more than capable but she was his to protect. He had to keep her safe.

"Yes. We." He took her hand, guiding her to the round table and she sat on his lap. His palm splayed over her belly, she would never grow tired of the way his touch made her feel like she belonged to him and him alone.

"What do you think he wants Rick?"

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out."

The news of the baby money had spread in their small town, maybe Gareth got wind of the stakes. It was possible. Maybe there was a snitch around them feeding him information. Another thought was maybe Gareth didn't take too kindly to the way he and Daryl had forcefully delivered their own fistful of messages to his face when he first appeared at Serenity. If Gareth didn't want money this time around that meant he wanted revenge which lead him to believe he was out for blood.

"The guys all agreed to take watch for the next couple of days. I've secured the area. No one is getting inside these walls okay."

He brushed his hand on her cheek, ensuring her eyes rest on his. "Okay."

"Sasha okay?"

"Yeah she said she was tired and wanted to go to bed early." Michonne found that strange because Sasha was usually a night owl. Then again what wasn't crazy about today?

"Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to shoot a gun." It was something he'd been meaning to do, it was a necessity sometimes with ranch life.

Her eyes widened in surprise

"Just in case."

"I um...I already know how to shoot," she said, biting her lip. It was his turn to be taken aback. "Bob taught me."

"You never cease to amaze me you know that?"

He took her lips greedily, mischievously realizing what he could do with all the nervous energy she had. His tongue invaded her mouth, she was warm and wet to his touch and his tiredness fell off him like a discarded jacket.

She moaned into him and her belly pressing against his own made him appreciate her form more intently. His hand slipped inside her shirt, he pushed aside her bra and fingered her nipple as her swollen breast filled his palm. He kissed her jaw, then sucked at her neck like a desperate man.

Her hands lay claim to his curls, pulling and tugging them as his insatiable mouth found her full mounds, he didn't hesitate to lavish them both with attention.

"Rick I want you so bad. I love you so much," she breathed out.

He paused in his ministrations, forgetting the path of trajectory he was about to take when her words stopped him in his tracks. His eyes said so much with the way his bluer than blue eyes absorbed her. Expressions of love between them were never about sentimental drivel. It was a white hot passion that only intensified when they were in each other's orbits, it was on full display as they touched in the kitchen.

Before he could think of a coherent response, a flirtatious laugh rang out from the side door. They both paused.

"I thought Denise and Tobin were on the back porch smoking like they always do but that laugh sounded like...Sasha," Michonne deduced, lifting off him to investigate.

They both moved to the door, taking a peek through the glass. The wrap around porch gave them a perfect view of Sasha and Daryl kissing under the moonlight.

"Doesn't look like Tobin and Denise to me at all," Rick said, amusement in his tone.

"Going to bed my ass…"

"I'll be damned!" His buddy Daryl had found love, "You live long enough, you see everything."

"We should throw some cold water on them just for lying to us. Just today she insisted that nothing was going on between them!"

Rick managed to remove the peeping Tom that was his wife from the window, giving the in denial couple some much needed privacy.

"C'mon, let's leave them alone. Denise will clean this up tomorrow. I'm taking you to bed."

"No Rick, I wanna stay and make jam." She pouted, knowing that he would do whatever he had to to get her to bed.

"I wasn't askin' Michonne." He crossed his arms on his firm chest again, he was so commanding, so authoritative, so damn irresistible.

"You've got plans for me?"

"Big plans," he responded in a smug tone.

"Then come get me then." She splayed her hands on her hips, not surprised in the least when his large frame swooped her into his arms as though she were lighter than a feather.

"I'll always come get you," he said taking her up the stairs.

The day had been a shit show through and through. The preceding months weren't easy ones but there was a type of bliss that blanketed them knowing that they were no longer alone and what they found in each other was tried and true. Love was that blanket, somehow it eased their burdens and filled their souls, saturating them with a feel of paradise despite their problems. Now there was a fly in the ointment, but like his friends kissing on the porch and the loves of his life in his arms, love always had a way of triumphing over darkness. With Michonne at his side he knew they could face anything. It was the one thing he was sure about.


	9. Chapter 9

**A:N: I promise you won't have to wait so long for the next update. The conclusion to Promises We Made will also be up soon. Thanks for your patience!**

 **Sophia**

* * *

He could watch her sleep for the rest of his days and consider his life a well lived one. Every breath she inhaled and exhaled filled him with a sustaining sense of peace he thought he'd never feel in his lifetime. The sun was now streaking in, the curtains filtered enough of its aureated light for him to know they were probably an hour behind schedule. He dare not disturb his jam making, festival planning, ranch revamping wife's slumber. He wanted her to get as much rest as she could. Today was the Oakland Festival and she would be plenty busy running her jam stall and helping out with the fashion segment of the long awaited event.

His impatient hand gravitated towards her big belly under the duvet, well into her eight month, their baby boy was growing bigger and bigger as the days pass. His take charge mode was overlooked these days, she was a busy lady with not much down time because of the festival. Simply put, she didn't have time to spare for something as ridiculous as rest. Although he made no apologies when he put his foot down when her pretty feet began to swell and her slender back began to ache. Even though his wife never complained he saw the intervention necessary.

She shifted slightly on the pillow, her cheek barely made a dent on the mint green pillowcase. The light curve gave the impression she was resting on a cloud which was so fitting because her beauty was angel like to him. Michonne came to mean everything to him in such a short space of time. He couldn't imagine his world without her existence now. He slipped a stray loc behind her ear, his body in a perpetual state of willingness to touch her alluring frame.

"Good morning," she said reaching out to touch his stubbled face.

"Mornin' beautiful."

"What time is it?" She yawned in her dainty Michonne way and she stretched her arms wide before allowing her hands to rest comfortably on her baby bump.

"Seven thirty." He adjusted himself against the headboard of the bed, content to watch her morning ritual unfold. It was a whole show as she morphed from sleepyhead to organizer extraordinaire, having full plans for most days of the week. He was usually out of bed before she woke up most mornings, so when he got a front row seat to the Michonne show he made sure to lend all of his attention.

"We're late."

"Nah, we're not. We have time for a lazy breakfast. Think Denise is making pancakes today. And eggs and bacon…"

"And mangoes?"

He bent over her, lifting her stretchy white tank he kissed her belly, "Yes..mangoes too."

That made her giggle and she struggled to sit up on her own until he assisted her.

"So let's talk about today..."

She grabbed her phone off the night table, checking for messages or missed calls from Georgia or anyone else from the committee. Pushing off his upcoming lecture, but there really was no way to avoid it. She stole a glimpse of him in her peripheral and as expected his veiny arms were folded, his enticing baby blues were waiting for her registration to his sermon.

"What about today?" She faced him, giving him her full attention.

"There's gonna be plenty of activity today and I know you're involved in a lot…"

"But…," she smirked at him.

He squinted at her, reading her with his significantly dismantling gaze. "But I don't want you doin' too much. I need you to not push the limits today. You think you can do that for me?"

"Babe…"

"Michonne…"

"Our whole family is gonna be there. We have all hands on deck. I won't over do it." She reached over to him and kissed him sweetly on his lips. "You worry too much."

He frowned at her, but he felt touched by how she openly claimed his family as her own. They were a fragmented crew when she arrived, but her strong will and take-no-bull- shit attitude helped to cut down his bullheadedness. She helped him see the good in love again, toning down his philistine ways and amping up his more palatable side. She helped his family build bridges for the roads that were broken after his father's death. It was her acceptance of Shane and Dwight, Andrea and Sherry, despite the competition they were all so heavily baited into entering that brought the big changes. The perfect way she filled the loneliness that had swallowed his mother whole when his dad died. She fit right into his life the way she fit right into his heart, as though she was always meant to be there.

Now they were reaffirming their foundation by having a son, building a family of their own. Nothing gave him more joy. She filled the cracks, they were whole now even though a big part of them was still missing. He never dwelled on it but he thought about him every day. He knew his mother did too.

"Hey, where did you go?" She was commanding his thoughts with just her touch. He didn't realize how lost he got in them sometimes.

"I'm still with you."

She shuffled her way to him, as delicately as she could've given her roundness and fitted herself on his lap. "You better be."

Bailey and Codger had slept in their room last night, no doubt Michonne let them in while he was at his business meeting signing another contract for the provision of their best cuts of prime beef. This contract went to a major restaurant chain up north called Pepper Pot, a growing franchise that catered to spicy appetites and meat lovers galore. By the time he got home he was too tired to take the dogs downstairs. He knew ever since the poisoning two months ago she preferred to keep them close. He was glad his boys stuck by her side even in his absence.

There were no more incidents, nor was there any trace of circumstantial evidence that linked anything back to Gareth. His friends were still working on the case and he still kept up every precaution to ensure Michonne's safety. He wasn't being careless, if anything happened to her he was afraid of the things that type of loss would make him consider.

Life had pretty much rolled on. Now that the baby race was drawing to a welcomed close his mind did drift to the hypotheticals of him and Michonne winning the baby race money. It would be interesting now that they weren't in direct need of the funds and could pretty much do whatever they wanted with it.

"Have you ever thought about if we won the money what we'd do with it?" he asked, unable to keep the thought to himself.

Her eyebrows pursed, surprised by his question. She'd place all thoughts of the money behind her ever since she put her love for Rick in front of everything else. Now that they'd sign their fourth restaurant and second grocery story to be their regular supplier for prime beef cuts it wasn't a thought in her mind.

The way Rick's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows set pensive she realized he did.

"I haven't given it much thought." Since he'd surrendered their marriage earnings as a sacrifice to Gareth for her she wanted to forget the power the money had over their relationship at one time. Knowing Rick traded the money for her heart was all the richness she needed. "But you have, so tell me."

Sherry and Andrea were neck and neck with her during the last couple of months. They were all just waiting to see who'd pop first. Something told her Sherry would go into labor first because she was so much bigger than she and Andrea were. Besides she still had three weeks to go before they met Mango.

"I think I wanna invest in making this place a rehabilitation center for horses. With that kind of money we could more than do it."

She nodded, committed to follow him wherever his dreams took him. He loved horses, they thrived under his care.

"Maybe I can start my own jam company! Branch out into syrups and other treats." She too was getting exposure. She and Georgia went to every farmers market, every country fair, every trade show they could find within Oakland's radius. She was talking to a few people who were considering exporting her tasty jam.

Rick said their zany duo was like Lucy and Ethel. Their jam promotion was delivered in a high octane yet comedic fashion. It was so well received and gaining popularity by the minute. She was grinning at the prospect. He loved to see her face light up so bright, the bioluminescence of the fireflies was no match for it. Love wasn't a pre requisite for him when he asked her to marry him. He wanted to shield his heart while sharing his home with Michonne, but she broke through the scaffolding he set up around his heart.

Now her love was essential to him as breathing.

"I think the possibilities are endless now." His confidence was soaring and he wasn't going to feel guilty for feeling so happy. Not when he had all that he wanted in his grasp.

"We're gonna have a good day?" Her voice was laced with enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah."

… **.**

She lost count of how many orders she received so far. She didn't think her and Georgia's decorative yet small jam tent would've received so much attention today. There wasn't a slow period for them since they had fully set up. The weather was cooperating despite the humidity of the day. She'd rather the big ball of sun being on blast than its counterpart of ill timed rain on such a jovial occasion.

Georgia was packaging a small box containing four bottles of _Pineapple Of My Heart_ and _Cherry On_ for a customer.

"Good thing we decided to make some more jam Michonne. Our stock is almost finished," Georgia said setting the boxes in order.

"I wanted to make more but that son of yours…" Michonne laughed, feeling the exhaustion of the day seeping in but she was determined to sell all the jam she could before the festival was over.

"No wonder he calls you _The_ _Jaminator!"_ Georgia's sweet laughter filled the air, Michonne and the girls joined her.

"Yeah, look who's adding corny to their reputation now?" She bent at the knees, trying but failing to reach a box of labels on the ground. She huffed out a sigh of frustration at not being able to do things she so easily took for granted before.

"Chonne, you gotta ask me to do those things! I have strict orders from the Big Kahuna himself to take care of you." Sasha was at her feet in a flash, witnessing the dilemma of her friends bending impediment.

"Sasha, I'm not dying you know. I'm just pregnant. Besides the _Big Kahuna_ isn't here." Michonne turned around rubbing her back, feeling the once vacant air turn into one hundred and eighty pounds of rugged cowboy.

"You were sayin'?" Rick questioned, hands on hips waiting for her expected rebuttal.

"I was just trying to get one thing." Of course the universe would be in cahoots with Rick Grimes. His timing was always impeccable!

"You're rubbing your back. You in pain? Is it Mango?" Attentive to all her pregnancy pains, phantom and real ones, he knew she wasn't bluffing. She was doing the most today as expected. He wasn't pleased about it. Before she could respond he dragged one of the white wooden chairs with his boot, bringing it right beside her.

"Chair." It was a command almost, one not to be dismissed.

"Bear!," she hissed.

"Chair." He put more bass in his tone, unconcerned about their familial audience.

"Fine." She sat down on the chair, conceding with his caveman care. She'd be a liar if she said his badly hidden Fred Flintstone alter ego didn't turn her on.

"It's amazing how a little base in your throat will have you actually listening to somebody!" Sasha was always thrilled by the way Michonne and Rick orbited each other.

There was a light breeze making its way across the sprawling Savannah, it was the ideal location for this year's festival. The hills and mountains surrounding the plains looked like it was taken out of a picturesque Austrian backyard. Crape Myrtle trees fenced the lush grounds, its showy vibrant flowers blooming over the evergreen landscape with a southern flare. Some flowers had fallen from glory but were still able to carpet the ground beneath them in a pink and purple haze. It was a beautiful day and everything was coming along nicely.

"Everything seems to be going well," Michonne said from her wooden chair view.

"Yeah the horses are being groomed by Eddie. As soon as I'm done ridin' I'll be back here to help. I'm yours for the evenin'" Rick handed her a bottle of water as a measurement to tamper off the heat.

"Great…" She was trying not to be sarcastic. She failed. She loved her husband but having him at her heels, monitoring her every movement like he was a CIA agent was going to drive her nuts.

Rick's smirk died a quick death when he saw Jessie headed their way.

Andrea, Sherry and Georgia had sauntered off to collect a late lunch. Rosco had brought his BBQ food truck and the line was already circus long.

"Rick," she began giving Michonne a half wave in greeting, "Dale's lookin' for you. Said the horses are ready." Jessie was shielding her eyes from the sun's potent rays. It was difficult to see the seething under the shed her hand created.

"Already? I thought we had another twenty minutes?"

Jessie shrugged, paying attention to her planner, "You know Dale. He likes to be pragmatic."

He checked his watch, then looked directly at Michonne. "You comin' to see me ride? I saved you a front row seat."

Michonne stared back at him with the sweetest gaze, "I wouldn't miss it."

He kissed her squarely on the lips and gave her belly a pat, oblivious to the upset that encased Jessie.

"Sasha you two come on over. I'm sure Andrea and Sherry will head straight over there. Maybe in ten minutes."

Shane and Dwight along with Daryl were all going to be in the horse parade too. This year was a real family affair.

Sasha nodded as Rick sauntered over to his current destination.

Michonne got up from the chair wanting to ensure her belongings were packed away and nothing valuable was left back before she went to the small arena. She couldn't wait to see Rick on his horse again. The marlboro man was no contender for his appeal on a thoroughbred. He and the horse moved as one; with a stetson on his unruly curls, he was a moving masterpiece.

"Umm...Michonne before you head on over can I introduce you to someone?" Jessie was still at the stall.

"Who is it?" Sasha asked, curiosity getting the best of her. They had met and measured all the models for the fashion show. The stage was already set and decorated. The clothes had been steamed and prepped, they were ready to roll as soon as the curtains were up.

"It's a potential buyer for your... jams, but he's a private guy with plenty of money so he wants you to come to him instead." She was trying her best to sound convincing. It was easy to just assume the worst about Jessie but Sasha felt like she was behaving outlandish for a reason.

"You're helping us?" Sasha remained skeptical of Jessie's intentions from the first day they'd met.

Jessie placed her hands on her barely there hips, a wistful smile tugging her thin lips, "Listen I know we started off on the wrong foot but without you two the festival wouldn't have been this...efficient." At the moment Jessie resigned herself to lie through her teeth to get what she wanted.

Sasha folded her arms unconvinced. Michonne nudged her not wanting to continuously be at odds with someone so insignificant to her almost perfect life.

"Sure. Where is he?"

"Follow me." Jessie was too happy to lead the way.

Just as Michonne stepped outside their tent, Sasha lay a firm hand on her arm.

"You sure you're up to this?"

"Yes Sasha I'm sure. Rick is expecting us soon so let's get on with it."

"How far is it Jessie?"

"Not too far. He has his own trailer." They started down on the beaten path.

Jessie lead the way, cutting through the mass of people who were moving in the opposite direction towards the small arena like a swarm of bees. Everybody wanted the best seat in the house to enjoy the thoroughbred horses on full display. Once they were at the exit to the far end where the restrooms were located Jessie paused and looked around like she was searching for something.

"There's no one here," Michonne deduced.

There was no trailer in sight. Just a stray dog, two stragglers who didn't want to go with the crowd and an empty guard both.

"What's going on Jessie?" Sasha asked, amused that it appeared they were wasting their time.

"This wasn't a good idea." Jessie wrung her hands nervously. Her head spinning in every direction as though she was looking out for somebody.

"What wasn't a good idea?" Sasha barked to the now mute blonde.

Michonne was flummoxed that she'd been setup, she was trying to give Jessie the benefit of the doubt inspite of her constant criticism over every change she'd brought to Oakland. Some people were resistant to change, Jessie tumbled into that category.

Without warning, except for the loud rumble of an overused engine, a white unmarked cargo van sped up to the fence. Two men who were dressed in all black with black hats tumbled out the van.

Sasha and Michonne's reactions weren't as swift. The scene unfolded in front of Michonne like something she'd seen and laughed at on TV because the action looked so staged.

The tallest man grabbed her arm, with his other hand he yanked the slider door open and shoved her inside.

She screamed in vain.

"What the hell is this!?" Sasha struggled out of the other man's grip, refusing to be taken by force.

"Jessie please! Get Rick!" Michonne pleaded from the confinement of the van where she'd already been tied by her hands.

She didn't want to retaliate for fear of her baby being hurt.

"Shut up!" The man inside the van pushed Michonne around to make room for Sasha.

"You said you weren't going to...to..hurt...them!" Jessie stammered.

"Let her go!" Sasha shouted again. This time the plea was while she was being dragged inside the van.

"Shut up! And get in!" The masked men hit Sasha on her head with something blunt. Michonne couldn't make out what it was, but Sasha slumped to the ground.

They swooped her up immediately and dumped her in the van like she was a sack of grain.

The man with black eyes pushed her into the van. She didn't want to retaliate and hurt her baby so there wasn't much she could do. They were too far from the festivities to be heard clearly but she screamed till the air in her lungs ran out.

Jessie was a statue, mute and stone cold in her numb position.

The door slammed shut, encasing them in a dark closet. Michonne's chest heaved in fear.

She didn't know where she was being taken and Sasha was knocked out at her feet.

"Oh God!" She cried hoping that Rick noticed she was missing.

Jessie watched the van disappear in a cloud of dust. She didn't think things would've unfolded so theatrically, so dangerously. Gareth promised that no one was going to get hurt. All he wanted was more money and to teach Rick Grimes a lesson.

She thought about Michonne clutching her belly in a protective gesture and her palms began to sweat.

"Oh God! What have I done?" she said to herself, berating her dumb decisions and the macabre situation she had orchestrated.

… **.**

"Sasha!" Her friend had been knocked out for over fifteen minutes. At least that was her best estimate of time. The truck was still moving, the terrain now a bumpy ride. The scent of trees were stronger than before and she assumed they were in the woods. She lived on the ranch and had been out hunting with Daryl too many times rescuing animals to pick up on the difference.

She was convinced it was Gareth who took her.

What did he want this time?

Sasha remained still next to her. Her fear was palpable, she thought she'd bite her lip until it bled. The van was speeding now, her hands were tied and fear had stolen her voice. Worried about Sasha and her baby she began to pray. Rick would notice her absence. She knew he would. Then he'd come looking for her like a mad man out of hell.

Her kidnappers would know soon they had made a grave mistake.

… **.**

"Where's Michonne!?" His voice was venomous.

They had spent two hours casing the whole area searching for Michonne. She was nowhere in sight.

"She has to be here!" His tone was furious. He thought she and Sasha had a slight delay in coming to see him ride, but the show was over and Michonne was nowhere in sight.

"Can't find Sasha either!" Daryl was pacing now which he only did when he was angry or concerned about something. Everyone knew how much he cared about Sasha. Rick passed a frustrated hand through his dark curls, losing his cowboy hat the minute he came off his horse. Michonne was the only thing on his mind when his eyes hadn't found hers in the man made arena where she promised she'd be.

"Everything is here. All packed up. Where could she be?" There was a worried tone in Georgia's voice when she spoke. Concerned etched on her face as she watched her eldest go silent which was never a good sign.

"Well she couldn't just disappear!" Rick barked. Michonne wouldn't just leave and not tell him or anyone else where she was going. She would think about Mango first. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones.

Shane and Dwight came jogging up to their tent. "I searched high and low, ain't no sign of neither of 'em."

Rick caught Daryl's eye, the same speculative glint in his mirrored that of Daryl's. He was feeling the same sense of trepidation the evening they found Bailey poisoned. Only this time the ghastly feeling was a million times more intense as he wondered if someone took his wife from right under his nose.

"Who was she last with?" Sherry asked.

"Sasha." The answer came from Daryl.

"No. That would be Jessie." Rick recalled Jessie calling him to the show. He remembered leaving her with Michonne when he left. In hindsight it seemed suspicious because when he went to meet Dale, he'd been told they weren't ready for him yet. Did Jessie set them up?

Michonne could be somewhere hurt, or bleeding or in labor.

"I swear to God if Jessie had anything to do with this…" A heavy pulse beat at his temples.

"Rick…" Georgia placed a hand on his arm, watching his eyes transform into a savage stare.

"Find her!"

Shane and Dwight were on it. Concern for their sister in law and friend all the motivation they needed.

"You think Gareth had something to do with this?" Daryl was persuaded he had a hand to play in things. "What if he and Jessie are working together?" He was trying to make sense of it all.

Rick's cell phone rang, an unknown number appearing on his screen. He slide the green key and answered in a huff. "Who's this?"

"Rick Grimes. I guess by now you know you're wife is missing. And yeah I've got ..Sasha is it? She's here too. Wasn't planning on taking her but…"

"I'm gonna kill you." Rick couldn't control his tongue.

Gareth laughed. Rick heard the imbecile in his voice.

"Really? Listen, this is gonna be an easy trade. You want your wife back? All you gotta do is give me twenty thousand dollars. You can use the same account from when you paid off Michonne's debt. Heard through the grapevine you two are doing pretty well now." Gareth was sinister in his request.

Rick was holding his cell phone in a vice grip. Any tighter and he'd break the phone in two.

"Let me talk to my wife." He was aggravated now, ruthless on his thoughts about what he'd do to Gareth when he found him, and he was going to find him.

There was a slight shuffle in the background, when he heard Michonne's strained voice on the phone his hands and knees grew weak.

"Rick!"

"Chonne! You alright?"

"I'm ok...but Sasha.."

"That's enough!" Gareth took back the reigns. "You have two hours. And don't try anything stupid. Keep your phone close."

"Hope you remember what I promised you the last time you tried to take what was mine." Were Rick's last words before the call ended.

Now that he was certain Gareth was the asshole he'd proven himself to be it was easy to deduce the stampede, the poisoning and now Michonne's kidnapping were all his doing.

He was certain Gareth wasn't working alone but he'd fight off a whole army to get Michonne back if he had to.

… **.**

It didn't take much interrogation from a guilty, ashamed Jessie to spill where Gareth could've taken Michonne. She admitted her role in the heist and her shanghai shenanigans that lead Michonne and Sasha to the back fence. Rick couldn't even look at her, disgusted that she'd put his wife and unborn baby's life in jeopardy because of jealousy and greed. Daryl had badgered her enough. Rick couldn't even bear to tell his friend he'd suspected Sasha was injured. He didn't know what Daryl would do in all his rage. They didn't have much time to waste. Gareth gave him two hours to get him the money which meant Rick had two hours to find the bastard before he touched a hair on Michonne's head.

The area where Jessie said they may have been taken was in the backwoods of Oakland. The only place Rick considered they could be was in an abandoned church. He knew the area well and was going to use his knowledge of the land to his advantage. Shane and Dwight waited on his command on how they were going to ambush them. Gareth assumed nobody knew where he was.

Georgia went to the sheriff to report what happened while keeping an eye on Sherry and Andrea who were showing obvious signs of worry.

"Shane! Go to Serenity. Get my rifle." Rick pondered a few seconds on a way to prove to Gareth he wasn't one to be messed with. "And bring my red handled machete." If Gareth wanted a savage beast today he had just found one on steroids.

"Got it."

"Meet me and Daryl by the river."

He was going to get his wife back, anybody who got in the way of that was going to lose.

… **.**

She didn't know how much time had passed by now, but she felt her stomach tighten again and she bore the pain silently. Her hands were still tied behind her back and Sasha lay next to her. Dry blood stained her forehead but she was moaning and that sign of life was a good thing right now.

"Sasha, please! Wake up! I think something's wrong!"

She was scared for so many things; for Sasha, for herself, for her baby but she knew Rick would find them.

He had to.

"My head." Sasha was coming to. The old abandoned house they were in was musty and the scent of the room was about to make her gag. Even though it paled in significance to the crippling pain her body was feeling. She couldn't be going into labor. Not now, not when she was three weeks away from her due date. Not now, when she was kidnapped and Rick was so many miles away.

"You sick, greedy bastard! You're gonna pay for this!" Adrenaline was coursing through her veins giving her much more bravado than she felt.

"Where are we?" Sasha said sitting up slowly clutching the side of her head.

"This will all be over soon. Ricky boy will send the money. He's proven you're worth it before." Gareth's voice was annoying as hell.

"This is all….about money? You think you're getting away with this? You obviously didn't think this through….dumb ass!," she said viciously. She was grinding her pain now, pretty sure she was about to go into labor if she wasn't already.

"Why don't you just keep quiet!"

Sasha called him every derogatory name in the book, refusing to be subjugated. Her head was back to a heavy throb, like a band was hosting a concert up there. Someone was on drums and someone was banging cymbals too. The pain was worth the irritated look on Gareth's face though.

"I think you have a concussion. Sasha listen to me. I think I'm in labor!" Her whisper was edged with panic but she tried to remain calm for her baby's sake.

"What? Now?" Sasha was still holding her head. They were on the floor, next to a broken down altar. Michonne made out a few wooden benches in front of them despite the lack of natural light. She discovered they weren't in a house, but a church. She wished she picked up on that detail to tell Rick but it had been too dark for her to see. The night had been ushered in quickly making her realize she had lost track of time. They were probably missing for hours by now.

Gareth was talking to someone by the double door entrance. It was safe to say he had two partners. It wasn't just Jessie alone. She didn't know the two men he was with, having never seen them before.

"Michonne...are you sure? Are we in a church?"

"Yes we're in a church. Oh god!" Pain ripped through her belly again. This one was more intense than the last. She felt a wetness between her legs. Her worst fear was being realized. She was in labor. Talk about Mango having bad timing. He wasn't ripe yet.

Sasha saw the wetness and shouted to Gareth. "Untie me! She's going into labor!"

"Shit! Right now?" Gareth said, a slow panic dancing on his face. He had no contingency plan for this surprise. He didn't realize she was so far along.

The man next to him, dressed in all black spoke, "Well we can't leave her there like that!"

"Fine! Untie them. Rick doesn't have much time anyways."

Sasha positioned herself between Michonne's leg to check her progress.

Michonne was obviously in a lot of pain and Sasha would be lying to say she wasn't scared too.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Michonne said, beads of perspiration bursting out on her forehead.

"I know." Sasha wished she had a gun. Daryl had made her into a good shot. At this range there was no way she would miss Gareth and his co-conspirators.

She had to concentrate on Michonne right now, who was just as scared as her.

She hoped wherever Rick and Daryl were, they were on their way to find them.

… **.**

Rick remembered the old church from his childhood. He and his three brothers would always run away to play there until George Grimes came and found them. He would ground them all for playing cops and robbers in such a sacred place, but due to its gradual abandoned state Rick didn't consider the dilapidated building a church. It was simply four walls and a roof to him.

Whatever the place was now, if Michonne was hurt in any form today there would be hell to pay inside its walls.

They knew a secret passageway through the underneath of the house. He and Daryl, Shane and Dwight snuck in with their lot of weapons knowing that Gareth wasn't going to give up without a fight. They had to be prepared. Although he knew the city boy was no match for his earned cowboy status. They crept up into the main office, careful to not crack the old floorboards. He split the door as quietly as he could and saw three men at the entrance. You would think Gareth would've been smart enough to keep some kind of watch around the perimeter.

Michonne and Sasha were huddled together. There was a small bundle in Michonne's arms.

Had she gone into labor? His jaw clenched.

He signaled for Shane and Dwight to take point. He would handle Gareth and Daryl would get the two women to safety. The sheriff had commissioned his men to head out to the area armed and ready, but Rick couldn't wait for them.

Not when his wife's life was at stake.

It didn't take much to handle Gareth's sidekicks. By the time they'd been neutralized they had been knocked out on the floor by Shane and Dwight, leaving Gareth and Rick in a standoff.

"How the hell?" Gareth stammered.

"Get on your knees!" Rage blinded Rick. When Gareth didn't comply and reached for his gun Rick delivered an uppercut to his jaw. It was fast and hard. He stumbled and the gun fell out of his shaky hand.

Rick kicked it away.

He and Gareth scuffled until Rick had him on his knees in front of him. Not wanting to scare Michonne and Sasha he didn't bother using his gun. He yanked his red handled machete from his gun belt.

"You gonna kill me?" Gareth said in front of him, holding his side and face that was bleeding profusely.

"Well I did make you a promise."

He raise the handle of his machete when a small cry penetrated the old, dark room. Michonne had given birth to his son. He paused in his stance.

"Rick….don't! We're okay." Her voice sought him on the path of rampage his anger was about to take him. The Beauty in the way she said his name always tamed the Beast in him.

In some way he still wanted Gareth to pay for taking from him. For making him miss his son's birth.

Gareth saw Rick's emotional crack and used it to take a broken piece of wood to strike his leg. Rick was faster and brought the red machete down on his hand, severing away his wrist in one swift motion. Gareth let out a skin crawling shriek and Rick laughed.

Rick's head tilted. His sweaty curls slipping onto his wet forehead. He watched as Gareth rolled around on the ground in pain. Didn't Gareth understand by now that any attempts he made at threatening his wife, interfering with his life was tantamount to insanity?

The hellish scream was rivaled by the door bursting open by the sheriff and his men. Guns were drawn, they moved in hard on the three criminals.

"Looks like we came in just in time," Ben said witnessing the fury in Rick's stance over the now one hand man.

"Get me away from him! He's a mad man!" Gareth screamed.

"Well I could've told you that!" Ben said yanking Gareth up by his bloody jacket.

"C'mon you asshole! You're going away for a very long time." Ben and his deputies dragged Gareth and the two accomplices outside to their waiting off-track vehicles.

There was an ambulance waiting by the Savannah, but the aid came with them. "Let's see how fast we can get them there," Shane said running inside.

Rick rushed to Michonne who was holding their baby in her arms. He pulled them both into an embrace.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" was all he could say. Relief took hold of him once she was in his line of sight.

"You're late." She was trying to make light of a really horrible situation.

"I am. But didnt I say I'll always come get you?" He was staring at his heart and soul. She had all confidence in him. She made him feel like superman but he knew he was no superman. Even superman's heart wasn't made out of steel.

"You did," she said, her tone calm. She loosened her arms a bit to give Rick a better view of his son who was in a contented sleep despite his rather unconventional entrance into the world. "Mango this is your Daddy."

Rick's eyes filled with unshed tears. The impact of the baby in his wife's arms on his heart was humbling. How could something so tiny already mean the world to him?

"Hi son." He kissed his dark hair, just like his. "Let's get you two to the hospital."

… **...**

"What do you mean Andrea and Sherry went into labor?" Rick asked once he had gotten Michonne and the baby settled and checked out fully. They were both now sound asleep in their room at Oakland Springs Hospital. Georgia who had been relieved when Sasha and Michonne had returned to them in one piece couldn't believe the drama that unfolded as evening turned to night.

"I don't know if it was the stress of Michonne's kidnapping but Sherry took in first. By the time we got here Andrea's water burst and everything unfolded pretty quickly." She couldn't believe her three grandchildren had been born on the same day.

What were the odds?

"Is everybody okay?" Rick wanted to know. Michonne and his baby boy were safe now. She had to have been exhausted.

"They are. The boys are with them. Daryl is with Sasha. She had a concussion you know..." Despite all the bad that had happened today everybody was safe now and Rick was contented with that .

"What a day!" Rick allowed himself to collapse into the red chair in the small but quaint room. He sat his hands on his knees watching Michonne and his baby like a sentry.

"Mrs. Grimes?" An attendant stepped into the room.

"Yes?" Georgia said from the three story window view.

"There's someone here to see you."

Confused, she looked at Rick. She wasn't expecting anyone and she wasn't in the mood for any more surprises today. She thought about the possibility of it being Philip Blake. Maybe he had heard of the babies being born and as commissioned came down to the hospital to declare the winner of the baby race.

He couldn't have know already, the babies were only a few hours old.

News didn't travel so fast. Could it?

"Send them in," Rick said now standing next to his mother.

The figure that walked into the room may as well have been a mirage come to life.

He thought he was seeing a ghost, his father in a reincarnated form.

Georgia gasped and placed a hand on her chest. Everyone said that Rick was the splitting image of his father but to him Spencer was more George Grimes than all of the Grimes boys' put together.

He didn't think he'd ever see his brother again but here he was in front of them, alive and smiling like he had just returned from the corner store.

Spencer left a few weeks before their father died, creating a dent in their family and a final nail in his ailing father's heart when he declared Ranch life wasn't for him. That was a year ago and as much as he'd miss his baby brother he tried to forget about him and the gaping size hole in the Grimes family dynasty left by his absence. He always thought his brother's sudden departure had been the catalyst for George Grimes's marriage and baby incentive. Too afraid his other sons and nephew would leave the land they'd grown up on for worldly desires.

"Mama..." Spencer took two steps closer to his tearful mother and unreadable brother.

"Spencer…" Georgia clutched Rick's arm, her eyes matching the shock in her pitch. Rick was struggling to find words. Nothing was getting past the lump in his throat.

"I'm back. And I've got someone for you to meet." Spencer didn't miss a beat.

Rick still couldn't believe his eyes, he'd had a day indeed.

Michonne had been kidnapped, his son had been born in an old church and the prodigal son had returned.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Sorry this took so long guys. Life got in the way. Please enjoy the conclusion. Thanks for letting me read your thoughts on this one. I appreciate each and every one.**

 **Sophia**

* * *

"Rick?" Georgia called, throwing her voice in Rick's direction but staring straight ahead at her youngest son. "Did you kill your brother?"

Rick tilted his head processing his mother's question. "No mama."

"Oh thank God!" Georgia placed her hand on her chest, releasing an exaggerated breath, "because I thought I was seeing his ghost."

"It's really me mama." Spencer took a step towards his mother, wanting to embrace her but uncertain if his affection would be welcomed. Rick ran a hand through his curls, still in disbelief, still unsure if he should be happy or relieved Spencer had finally come home.

The mother in Georgia grabbed Spencer embracing him with a heavy sigh and her unconditional love, "I'm so glad you're home." She didn't give two hoots about the circumstances surrounding his return nor did she concern herself excessively with the timing of his arrival.

"Looks like I've missed a lot. Bobby-Sue filled me in on what happened. Did someone really kidnap Rick's wife?" Needing answers he faced Rick, " Do you really have a wife?" He was trying to read Rick, it was always a struggle to communicate with the brother he longed to be like the most.

"Maybe if you had stuck around you would know alla' this." Rick's sentence came out more brash than he intended. Despite how he felt about his baby brother's exit all those months ago he didn't want to jump to any conclusions that Spencer cared about anything, like his family being in any danger or even their father's will or what it consisted.

"Don't move." Spencer left the room.

With a huge grin on his face he returned with a beautiful brunette, her lovely tanned skin was as capturing as her honest brown eyes. A small baby bundle was wrapped in her arms. The baby who was all cheeks and curly hair was at least a few months old.

"This is Rosita mama. Baby, this is my mother Georgia, my big brother Rick."

Rick glared at Spencer, still grappling with the stranger he was and the familiarity of affection in his tone when he said _my_ _big brother._

"I'm so glad to meet you Mrs. Grimes. And you Rick. Spencer talks so much about you both." Rosita was enthusiastic in her greeting. She shifted her stance and held the baby for a fascinated, beaming Georgia to get a better view.

"This is your grandson, Mattison. He's three months old and our precious gift from God." Rosita's smile was radiating as she gazed at her sleeping son. Mattison had the most angelic face, and the plumpest cheeks Georgia had ever seen, especially considering she had seen the full gamut of Grimes' baby cheeks today.

The terrifying fear that snatched them all with Michonne and Sasha's kidnapping had dissipated once they had been found safe and sound. Now that trepidation felt afar off when Georgia considered she had not one but _four_ grandsons to dote on.

"Let me hold my grandson." Georgia accepted the stirring child in her arms, her hands caressing his short curls.

"Rosita…," Spencer cleared his throat, willing himself to make his announcement with eye contact to the two people he knew he had disappointed the most. "Rosita is my wife. She's a Grimes."

"Good to know the name still means somethin' to ya'," Rick said.

"It has always meant something to me." Spencer stressed on his words, remembering his last conversation with Rick a year ago.

"That's why you left?" Rick was aware of his sleeping wife and son on the bed behind them, he was also cognizant of the uncomfortable back and forth gaze of his new sister in law, but there would never be an appropriate time to have this conversation.

"I left because I had to. I did that for me."

"Forget everyone here then. I wish I had that option. You couldn't even comeback for ma…

"Look! I wanted to come back when mom had the heart attack but I couldn't okay. Circumstances were beyond my control. But I called Denise everyday. I knew she was in good hands!"

Rick did some calibration in his brain, his eyes widened in disbelief at where his thoughts landed him. "It was you! Wasn't it? You were the one mama was talkin' to on the phone that night!" Rick turned to his mother, "I asked you at the hospital. You never called his name once. You're still protecting him!?"

Rick was aggravated by his gained knowledge, it was no surprise his mother had not disclosed who she was speaking to at the time of her heart attack. Did she know more than she was letting on? He began to question how much Spencer really knew about the will left behind by Senior. Was his timing that impeccable?

"You here for the money?"

"What money? I don't want Sweethearts' money. I have a family to take care of now. I plan to work."

"Rick," Georgia cautioned with a hand to Rick's arm, "he doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?"

"Your father left a will when he passed. You weren't here for the reading."

"I'm sure Senior left me all his cigars," Spencer said cynically, recalling the last fight he had with his father when he told him he was leaving to find himself.

"I think Matti and I are gonna take a walk." Rosita gave her husband a gentle smile and a calm hand on his on her way out. She found it necessary to give the recently reunited family some privacy.

"He left a lot more than cigars to the first son to produce a wife and kid." Georgia named the inheritance figure, Spencer's entire facial expression morphed from indifference to disbelief.

"What! Is this a joke?" Spencer saw Georgia shake her head. "So like dad to still be controlling us from his grave."

Rick let out a cynical laugh, "Looks like you win baby brother." Rick wasn't even bitter about Spencer swooping in and taking the money. Today he had a firm grasp on what was important in this life; it wasn't the lot of money that he always thought was rightfully his, it wasn't the Grimes legacy that he thought was the life force of their existence. It was the beautiful woman and the sweet baby boy laying at her side as they both slept; without them he'd be a poor man.

Serenity's productivity level had almost tripled over the past few months, yielding maximum profits from making a few adjustments in the operations. Now that Spencer was back, maybe he would live at _Sweethearts_ , helping their mother. The four Grimes's boys would be back together, he couldn't hide the fact that there was always a sense of completion that covered him when Spencer was around. Now that Spencer had inadvertently won the race, the prize money would no longer be a constant reminder of their unorthodox family competition.

Rick was the real winner; he had Michonne.

It had been a year ago when he'd last seen Spencer, he still had his boyish charms and handsome face, but he was older somehow, more mature. Acquiring a wife and child surely made his fickle brother grow all the way up. Spencer had a bit of an advantage over them all, if he truly wasn't aware of the codicil in their father's will then Spencer would've married for love, which implied his heart was already in the right place.

Rick moved closer to the door, leaving Spencer and Georgia in the room. "I'm going to get Shane and Dwight, they need to know you're back."

He was sure the reunion was about to get a lot more interesting.

… **.**

"It's good to be home," Rick said, settling down on their large bed with his sleeping son in his arms. The baby was wide awake, looking up at Rick as though he had all the answers to all the questions in the world. Rick continued to marvel at his son's adorable, dimpled cheek. He knew it was too early to tell, but he was certain his boy was smiling up at him with the most beautiful brown eyes. His world still felt rooted up but holding the seven pound bundle of sheer joy in his arms grounded him fiercely.

"You're telling me." Michonne eased next to them, taking care as she sat, her body still in a delicate state from giving birth. They had been both given a clean bill of health despite the conditions she had to give birth in. Now that Gareth and his minions were behind bars she felt at ease for the first time in years.

"He needs a name," she said, enjoying the view of Rick Grimes holding their baby. Watching the pair was her new favorite thing to do. Rick looked so strong, but he was tender with Logan in ways she hadn't seen before.

Without looking up to face her, Rick caressed the baby's crown of soft hair, smiling in a prouder than proud manner. "Logan."

Michonne loved the name on spot. For someone who had a knack for crafty jam titles, she couldn't come up with a name for her son. Nothing felt suited, she and Sasha had exhausted every baby name application, baby name website and article available on the world wide web to no avail. She told Rick she was seriously considering keeping the name Mango.

"Logan George Grimes. How about that?"

Rick felt honored she wanted to give their son his father's name. He reached over and kissed her forehead, the two of them pressed together in awe of their greatest creation.

"Thank you." He took her hand in his. Michonne leaned on his shoulder, grateful that nothing had harmed her or Logan when she was taken.

"No Rick. Thank you. You've given me a family. You've given me you."

"I'm sorry I missed his birth. I promise I won't miss the next one." He was smirking at her, but his heart was already conceiving a beautiful little girl with her mother's smooth brown skin and her beautiful smile. She'd have him wrapped around her little finger for certain.

"I know you won't." She grinned back at him, picturing a ranch full of rambunctious kids.

"We didn't win." He wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. After all the hard work they all had put in, the sacrifices that he, his brother and cousin had made to marry and produce an heir, only to have Spencer swoop in and take it all in a clean sweep. The final payout still had to be read formally by Phillip but Rick knew at this stage it was just a formality.

"I'm okay with that," Michonne said. She saw the disappointment in Rick's eyes, somehow she knew his sense of failure didn't come from the fact they lost the baby race. They no longer needed money so desperately. They were doing more than fine now. Granted he wanted to invest in a rehab centre for horses and they didn't have all the necessary capital, she wasn't going to make it an issue. They would get the money to pursue Rick's dreams. Spencer was probably in need of the funds more than they were. It had been a shock to meet Spencer, let alone his wife and sweet son. Rick had confided in her about his brother that left abruptly to explore the world on his terms.

"Talk to me Rick," she prodded when he continued the silence. He heard the concern in his wife's tone. He knew she understood this wasn't about the money they had lost. Not by a long shot.

"He seems like the same immature kid that left here a year ago. Yeah he looks like a grown man and he says grown man things, but if he's back here it's probably because the money daddy gave him is done. What if he squanders what he wins too?"

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Not how I'd like to. I needed to make sure you and Logan were safe. I needed to handle Gareth first."

She saw the tightness in his jaw at the mention of her kidnappers name. The Rick that had shown up at the church was not one to be messed with. She hoped it was a long time before that savage version of himself made a reappearance. His eyes had already transformed to a midnight blue, he was reliving his rage at the church.

"Hey. I'm here." She touched his jaw, when his blue eyes met with hers he felt relaxed. She was smiling despite all she had been through.

"I can't lose you Michonne, ever. Or him." He was speaking in a desperate tone. "You can't. You won't. We're here to stay. We have our family Rick, but I want you to talk to Spencer. Maybe you'd be surprised by what you find out." Rick missed his brother, she knew it. What he feared was that Spencer would realize ranching wasn't in the cards for him again. He'd pick himself and his family up and leave again.

Michonne was right, he had to face him. Even if just to hear that he wasn't going to stay forever. Shane and Dwight treated Spencer like he had never left, so did his mother. He was the only one who hadn't forgiven the lost lamb of the family. The fact Spencer brought home a pretty wife and an adorable baby boy was the forgiveness blanket everyone wanted to cuddle with.

He and his father had so many dreams for Spencer, dreams that was vetoed when the youngest Grimes' boy chose the world instead of his heritage to do some soul searching.

He shook himself out of his own ruminating, crediting Michonne once again for her insight. She was right, he had to speak to Spencer.

He drew his brave wife in his arms, kissed the top of her head and stroked a now sleeping Logan's soft cheek. A lot had changed for him within a year, maybe the same had occurred for Spencer.

… **..**

Rick's solitude was broken when he heard the familiar slow gait of his brother joining him on the deck. He continued leaning on the railing, considering Michonne's sage advice, wondering if now was a good enough time as any to do what she suggested.

"I've missed this." Spencer was cautionary with his stride as he joined Rick on the long balcony that overlooked almost the entire spread of Serenity. He had forgotten how majestic the grounds looked from this viewpoint. They had all assembled at their parents stately home to be audience to the final hearing of the addendum left in their father's last will and testament. He felt like a stranger in a strange land, even among his family. He was still in disbelief that his father had jingled money in front of them like they were the cattle they raised just to secure their dynasty.

"It always takes my breath away." Rick still hadn't looked in Spencer's direction, but at least he was being engaging.

"I used to feel stifled by it." The acres and acres of land they owned felt like it was without boundary, yet Spencer still felt caged. Now that he was back from his own adventure, he didn't feel as trapped as before.

"That's why you left?"

"I left because I wanted to see if there was anything out there for me besides this." He gestured to the land in front of them.

"Was there?" Rick shrugged.

"Nothing that made me want to stay at first, but then I met Rosita and I think she changed my life."

Rick saw the change in Spencer's countenance when he mentioned his wife, identifying with the feeling because Michonne had changed his life too.

"She seems like a decent girl. Where'd you two meet?"

"Bartending on a beach in Miami. She came in one day looking for a job." His eyes lit up for a moment, remembering the risky combination of booze and too much sun. He had sobered plenty when Rosita Espinosa walked into his life.

Rick laughed, his tremor a cynical one, "Thank God dad is dead. Cause if he heard his son was bartending on a beach in Miami it would've surely killed him."

It was the first real laugh they'd shared since Spencer returned two days ago.

"She was such a mystery in the beginning. Then I found out she was working three jobs to help out at home. Her mom was sick. Rosita was the only one who was doing everything in her power to help her. It wasn't enough, she died a few weeks after we met. I fell for her Rick, couldn't stay away." Spencer knew he fell for her loving heart first.

He nodded in commiseration, he knew exactly what that felt like.

"Then in no time at all we were expecting. I felt thrown, I knew I wasn't ready to be a dad. But Rosita's pregnancy wasn't the best, I had to man up." He had traipse the continent for a long time before he was able to call someone's heart his real home. "When mom got the heart attack we were arguing. I told her I had something to tell her, she thought I needed money. We argued about it." Spencer shrugged, his eyes looking afar off as though he was recalling the candid conversation.

The guilt of not coming home had set in from then but circumstances were beyond his control at the time. "It always boils down to money doesn't it. Even this dumb will Senior left."

Rick turned to him this time, "Dad did always believe that money was the answer to most of life's questions."

Even the marriage and baby race was set up in a way that looked like they had nothing without it; that wasn't the truth at all.

"At least Shane finally got Andrea."

Rick joined in with a lusty laugh too, in a way they all got what they needed with their marriages, he hoped Spencer did as well.

"She loves you?" Rick asked.

"It's the one thing I know for sure."

"You back to stay?"

"Yes." Spencer's affirmative was convincing.

His longing _for_ home and the grounding feel _of_ home was no longer a tug of war in his heart.

"Was your time away worth it?" Rick tried to mask the judgement in his tone, but may not have been as successful as he thought.

Spencer shot him a flash of irritation. Rick expected some venomous retort but it never came.

"You always knew who you were Rick. This land is in your blood. I wanted to see what else there was out there."

"You had options." Rick always felt like his father's expectations of him were too high a price to sacrifice his own plans, so he bought into them. As the eldest, Rick didn't think his brothers had to follow the same beaten out path, but Shane and Dwight already knew what they wanted to do with their lives. Spencer had been the only anomaly.

"Dad always entrusted me with the running of things as he got older. I felt it was my responsibility." Maybe he became a man faster than he should've, but he always knew he was born to be as great as his father. He convinced himself that's why he gave Spencer so much freedom when they were younger. However, in hindsight he was able to see he was jealous that his lack of choices gave Spencer options.

He was right though, he understood the concept of home. Spencer had to leave to realize there was no place like it. Rick was at peace with seeing the horizon meet the calm of a fading sky; Spencer needed to find his own tranquility beyond the horizon, he couldn't fault him for that.

"For what it's worth Rick, I'm not the same misguided kid that I was. Being a husband and father has given me a different take on things. I wanted my son to be with his family. That's the only thing that matters to me now."

Rick nodded in agreement, in approval. He felt the same way about Logan and Michonne, he would do anything to make sure they didn't lack for anything. Spencer was more mature than he gave him credit for. He hoped he was done traipsing the world, that he was home for good now.

"Having a kid of your own certainly changes you. What are you gonna do with the money you're gonna win? Start your own ranch?"

"I don't want the money. We'll find a way to use it for the Triple S. Money wasn't the reason why I came back here."

The money was no longer an eager desire of him either, not when he knew Michonne was here to stay. They had the greatest partnership, he really wasn't in lack of anything, that was solely because of his wife.

"Let's go see what Blake has to say then." He and Spencer began to walk towards the direction of the upstairs waiting room, Spencer a few feet ahead of him. "Spencer," Rick called out.

He turned around, catching his gaze.

"I'm glad you're back." It was his hope that Spencer would bring them full circle now that he had returned. His family was in tact and whole now. He hoped they could all be better brothers for each other, for their sons.

"Me too Rick. Let's go check on our wives."

Rick paused as Spencer walked off, sending his gaze towards the sky, realization hitting him late, but all at once. Somehow he knew George Grimes had witnessed their timely exchange.

"This is what you wanted all along didn't you?"

…

The Grimes clan assembled in the old office at two p.m on the last Saturday in November as requested by Georgia and Phillip. It was hard to believe that it was only nine months ago when Rick got news that the only way he could receive his inheritance was to marry and produce an heir. Despite his full awareness he had lost the competition he still felt on top. He had collected two of the biggest prizes in the game of life; Michonne and Logan Grimes. There was no price to be named, no value to be transfixed to the richness they added to his life.

He was smiling as he adjusted himself and Logan in his arm on the big brown armchair. Rick was eager to end the meeting to get back to Serenity to be alone with his family. After his discussion with Spencer he felt considerably lighter that his brother wasn't going squander his payout. It was going to be used for the good of the land and the good of his young family.

 _Family_ , it really was all that Rick ever needed. Despite Spencer's absence that left them with tiny cracks, his return helped sealed the crevices.

Phillip Blake strolled in, briefcase in one hand, one hand in his pocket looking like a TV lawyer.

He walked towards George's old desk, pulled out his laptop and popped a DVD in the player.

"Now that the conclusion to baby race is here, I think it's fitting to let y'all see this." He located the volume key and shifted the laptop for the packed room to properly view the contents. With four babies, four sets of parents and one beaming widow the room was almost a snug fit.

"George left a video for y'all in the event his plan worked out."

"Plan huh," Shane snickered, shaking his head at the chess game they had all been playing.

George's husky voice and burly frame came alive in digital form before them.

"Well, if you're watchin' this video it means I'm dead. But it also means a few of you if not alla' y'all are married so technically I win this one!" George leaned in on the wide mahogany desk in his office, arms crossed over his chest, his feet crossed at his ankles, his tone imperious as ever.

He glared directly at the camera. He was wearing his stetson and his suspenders, there was nothing dead about him in that moment. His larger than life persona felt as though he was in the room. "I ain't sorry we had to finagle you boys into marriage but you'll thank me for it when you see me."

"Highly doubt it daddy." Shane said at the back.

"Don't get snarky with me boy!" George Grimes said from the laptop screen, causing Shane to jump and Dwight to crumple over with laughter.

"Are you kiddin' me!" Shane exclaimed. It was like George had walked up to him and tapped him on the head like he used to.

"Now listen up here, I know y'all are wonderin' why I forced your hand to get brides. I knew y'all weren't too keen on not getting yer' birthright either but tough! You boys work hard but I wanted to give you the ultimate challenge; love. Family is important. More important than the cattle we raise or the land we live on. You boys were always my greatest joys, even Spencer and his stubborn ass." George moved around the desk, sitting down on his large leather chair. He didn't look sick, he didn't look old. Nostalgia set in for most of them, Rick wished he could reach out and hug his dad one more time. Michonne snuck her hand in his, her silent strength filling him with a potent elixir of calm and love. She was proof that he didn't need anything else in this life.

Shane and Dwight gave George their undivided attention, Spencer was holding his son, his mother was wiping a tear from her face. It was a sad yet achingly beautiful moment.

"Now I got a few things to say before Blake does what he does best, while making a whole lotta' money doin' it." He set his joined fist on the rich mahogany desk, his blue eyes more pronounced than anything else on the screen.

"Dwight, when your daddy died I promised him I'd take care o'yer like you were my own. So as your father I'm here to tell you if you didn't marry that beautiful Sherry from up the road you're a bigger fool than my brother."

Dwight shook his head, even George knew he was sweet on Sherry.

"Shane, you liked slow horses and fast women. If I was alive I'd lasso you to one woman. Money or not I hope you can convince Andrea to give your crazy tail a chance." It was obvious George had his own list of fitting daughters-in-law for his boys'.

"To my first boy Rick, son, I'm not sure of the kind of woman you need, but Jessie ain't it." Blunt and to the point, that was George Grimes. "I seen 'er sniffin' around you like a vulture on a deer hit by a car."

Michonne was the one to burst out in a loud cackle, sobering quickly after sharing a teasing grin with Rick which he returned immediately. Jessie had gotten exactly what she deserved. Sasha said with Jessie's fashion sense she would look good in an orange jumpsuit.

"Find someone who makes you laugh, you spend too much time workin'. And whoever you choose I hope she's able to calm the ogre in ya'." He shuffled some papers around, he removed his gaze from directly in front of the camera to somewhere afar off before speaking again. "Blake is telling me I don't have much time left…"

George was referring to video time but Rick knew the recording had to have taken place after Spencer left, but weeks before George passed away. Behind the fire in his eyes, his father looked tired. He had paused a few times to take a few deep breaths, he wasn't even able to suppress his heaving coughs.

There was a tightness in Rick's chest at the now obvious debilitating sight of the patriarch of the family. Michonne's grip on his hand, her presence at his side was a fitting way for him to cope with the twinge of grief that had encapsulated him.

"To my beautiful Georgia, sweetheart you gave me the brightest days of my life. I was always a flashlight standing next to the sun when we were together. I know even from the grave you'll continue to bless me with your light. And P.S sweetheart, you're welcome for the grandbabies." He winked at the screen, like he knew his plan was going to unfold exactly as he set it out to.

Georgia snort laughed, covering her mouth from embarrassment.

"My only hope is that Spencer will be back home where he belongs." George's voice took on a somber tone. "It's the one thing I have no control over. I'm sorry coming down to the end we couldn't see eye to eye. If he ever comes around tell 'im," George paused, emotion thick in his throat, "tell him I love him. I love you all. And one final thing, don't mourn me, cause I ain't never left ya."

The screen went blank, Michonne and Rosita had tears in their eyes, grieving a man they had never even met. Their eyes met and held for a second or two, Michonne saw some tenacity in her new sister in law. From what Rick told her, Rosita suffered some type of loss too. She was going to be a nice addition to their clan.

Philip Blake was not a man to stand on ceremony, closing down the laptop he opened his briefcase and pulled out a manilla folder. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "According to the stipulations set in your father's will, it's clear Spencer's son Mattison Grimes is the first grandson of George and Georgia Grimes. Spencer you are entitled to what was promised." Blake looked at Spencer directly, Spencer held up both hands ready to protest, but Blake cut him off with a shake of his head.

"I'm not done son. There was another appendage set out in the rarity that Spencer return home that the money be doubled and shared out evenly among all the Grimes boys'."

"What!?" Shane exclaimed in disbelief, swiping a hasty hand over his head.

"No way!" Dwight said, taking his son Cale from Sherry.

Rick leaned into Michonne, not surprised in the least. He understood everything now, even his father's twisted motivations. "This was never about money was it?" He was still being schooled by one of the greatest con men ever lived, only he had been conned into falling in love.

"I reckon it wasn't," she said, ensuring her twang was just as heavy as his.

The office broke out into a loud ruckus, the family was voicing their grouse and opinions over the unpredictable results of the race. Georgia nor Phillip could've been heard over their raised voices.

Phillip shook his head at the chaos, "I should've just become the Governor like I planned."

He whistled loudly, the room settling finally.

"Everybody wins here. I'll do the transfers first thing Monday morning." He grabbed his belongings and left, kissing Georgia on his cheek on his exit as he was accustomed.

"Tell us the truth mama, you knew about this all along didn't ya'?" Shane was curious, he needed to know. Georgia was calm as the dead sea during the whole video and subsequent reading of the results.

Georgia had a snide look on her face, she scanned the room. She had four beautiful daughters in law now, four good looking grandsons and her boys had come together when their futures were uncertain to ensure they each had something to look forward to. The Triple S was thriving now they had pooled their resources together and acted more like a family than a corporation.

They were always stronger as a unified front.

She marvelled at her loving, growing family; a gift from the grave from the man who promised to always make her smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

… **.**

 **One year later**

" _ **Three Brothers n' A Cousin Horse Rescue is easily becoming one of the top equine centres south of the Mason-Dixon line. The popular spot has certainly put Oakland back on the map with the Grimes' particular brand of cohesive care. Their tried and true experience with injured horses, their ability to work closely with owners, and a guarantee of the most suited therapy for your breed are sure to bring the desired results. The large and widely popular Triple S Ranch also offers accommodation for families and owners alike who prefer to be a part of the healing process. The Grimes' family name has always been a strong tower among us but their latest venture has proven how formidable a family can be when they work together. If ever you're lucky enough to be at The Triple S be sure to try Mimi's jam, it's the best in Oakland!"**_

 _ **Calista Frye**_

"They even mentioned our jam! Look babe they mentioned our jam!" Michonne was beaming, glowing almost with excitement as she read the article from the business magazine that so eloquently spoke about their thriving businesses. Ms. Frye had visited the ranch for an interview with Rick a few weeks ago, to get more insight on the rehab centre's runnings and the role the Triple S played in the partnership. She was also hooked on Michonne's jam.

There wasn't much lazy days going on at the Triple S these days, but it was Sunday and they all came together at Serenity to share a meal.

"It was a good write up," Rick said adjusting one year old Logan in his high chair. The majority of the family were already seated. Georgia sat at the head of the table chatting up a storm with Rosita, who had proven to be quite an asset to the family.

"Sorry we're late." Daryl and Sasha strolled into the dining room. "We had couples counseling with Father Gabriel." Sasha was still in disbelief she had agreed to marry Daryl Dixon. It was just a year ago he had shot her with an arrow to the butt and she threatened to castrate him. Now they were building a life together and she was elated.

She had Michonne to thank for that. She was grateful her friend had been distressed enough to be a bride for hire. Love certainly had them all in its employ.

Spencer brought out a large glass bowl filled with crispy, golden, southern fried chicken, courtesy Olivia. He set it on the table, kissed his mother and wife and sat. Shane and Andre and little Matthew soon arrived. Andrea was carrying a container of her famous mashed potatoes. Michonne's mouth began to water on sight.

Sherry and Dwight helped ferry the rest of the delicious meal from the kitchen before taking their seat at the majestic table, recently purchased to accommodate all of them.

The fixings of fresh biscuits, mac n' cheese, chicken pot pie, green peas, and cornbread had everyone's mouth watering. The good china was out, along with good manners, everyone was settling in.

"Is that the article from the Southern Business Quarterly? I was so excited to read it last night." Sherry was proid they were getting some attention in the business community. The horses that came to Four Brothers n' a Cousin left better than they came. The men in the family were putting their talents to good use. They had the best of both worlds; getting to do something they loved while earning a handsome compensation for their time and efforts.

The women kept plenty busy too; Michonne had delved into making mayonnaise, mustards and pickles. Her items were flavorful, her titles catchy, her products affordable. Rick teased he would have to open a chain of grocery stores for her soon. Together the family businesses were thriving, operating at maximum capacity, running with great efficiency. With their pooled ideas and techniques everyone had an important role to play in their success.

Rick looked at his wife who was breathtakingly beautiful under the light of the chandelier. Still amazed she was his, still grateful they had this beautiful life together. He couldn't wait for them to get home.

She was thinking about things, he could tell. There wasn't much about his woman he didn't know, he prided himself on knowing her better than anybody in the world.

"You started this," he said, pointing to the magazine she had rested on the table. She was the one who initiated the revamp, even before they had shared their hearts. Their partnership had always felt right, even at the start.

"We did." She kissed him softly and smiled. Michonne came to Serenity with a suitcase full of clothes and a heart dwindling with hope. She wasn't a gambling woman, but she would bet on Rick Grimes any day; she believed in him. They were a team.

"Okay you two knock it off," Daryl teased, pouring wine for everyone.

Spencer cleared his throat and stood, glass in hand, "Before we get down to dinner I just wanna say I'm glad we're all together and I look forward to many more Sunday dinners with you guys." He didn't take his family, nor the togetherness that was stronger than ever for granted. He knew what it felt like to be away from it all, now that he had settled down again with a family of his own, he understood better than anyone the importance of keeping everyone close. Everyone saluted, knocking their glasses. Mattison and Matthew were running around the table, caught up in a world of their own. Spencer's son was a mop full of curls as he ran. To everyone's amusement Logan resembled Mattison quite a bit. Michonne teased they could be brothers. Logan had dozed off in his high chair, missing all the action with his two rambunctious cousins.

"Okay so which one of you is pregnant? Because I dreamt a big fish last night." Andrea believed all of her dreams had meaning.

"That's a weird coincidence babe." Shane was caught off guard by his wife's admission. Skeptical that she somehow knew about his news before he even told her.

"What is?" Dwight asked.

"Y'all didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Rick asked.

"Apparently, dad made further provisions to the first son to give him a granddaughter." Shane glared at the family around the large oak table as he shared the news. He was bordering annoyance and amusement, but was leaning more on the side of amusement. George Grimes had no boundaries.

A fit of laughter overtook Georgia as she heard every chair scrape against the floor as all her children exited the room in haste. Even Daryl and Sasha left briskly, hand in hand. The toddlers ran out too, following their parents.

They had had enough of the shenanigans of their late father.

Georgia took a sip of her wine, content with the richness of her life, solely because of the family she was blessed with.

"Oh George, when is this going to end?"

 **End**


End file.
